Completamente Incompleto
by arielHHr
Summary: Un plan por venganza se convierte en algo más mientras James y Lily se van acercando. "Completely Incomplete" de Leigh A. Sumpter traducido al español.
1. Desde el Principio

**Aqui vuelvo con otra historia, debo aclarar, que esta historia NO me pertenece, le pertecene a una gran escritora que se llama Leigh. A. Sumpter a la cual admiro mucho en particular por esta maravillosa historia que escribio sobre James y Lily, con su previo permiso estoy traduciendo esta historia a español.. así que tal vez tarde un poco en subir los capitulos ya que voy empezando mi ultimo semestre en la preparatoria y estoy un poco ocupada con la universidad.. así que aqi les dejo el primer capitulo espero que les guste.. :) **

**Hey, Leigh, here is the story.. I will keep you informed :) **

**xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Completamente Incompleto**

"James Potter, despierta!" susurro Lily Evans en su oído, tomando las sabanas y tirándolas al piso.

"Devuelve eso" murmuro James, medio dormido mientras se volteaba al otro lado, estirando un brazo para tomar sus muy necesitadas sabanas. "Esta frió aquí…"

"No", contesto Lily firmemente, jalando las sabanas más lejos de su alcance. Esto era en parte para sacar a James de la cama, pero también para su propio entretenimiento. Podía escuchar los dientes de James titiritando por el frió aire de invierno, y suprimió una pequeña sonrisa al simplemente regañarlo. "Deberías de haber estado levantado hace horas para ayudar a organizar al comité de decoraciones! Yo tuve que hacerme cargo de todo, y tengo que decir que tu ausencia no es más que una pobre representación de cómo manejas tus responsabilidades como Premio Anual". Se acerco a la ventana abriendo las cortinas, dejando que la luz llenara la habitación.

"No puede esperar, Mamá?" Pregunto, con los ojos medio cerrados por la repentina ráfaga de luz. Dejando que su vista se ajustara, se sentó lentamente y volteó hacía Lily. "Oh- te ves bien hoy, Mamá."

Lily suspiró. "Por que no te pones tus lentes, querido hijo?" sugirió con una molesta- maternal voz, preguntándose si James pretendía estar ciego o estaba realmente loco. Ella se movió hacía su mesa de noche, esperando que pudiera haberla visto.

James busco torpemente sus gafas, y dejo que sus ojos se enfocaran cuando se los puso. Moviendo sus piernas fuera de la cama, le sonrió a la Premio Anual que estaba parada frente a el. "Buenos días, mi hermosa Lily", la saludo, su voz cediendo un poco.

Lily frunció el ceño a James y negó con la cabeza. "Parece que no entiendes esto Potter, pero son las 2 de la tarde, por lo tanto descalifica tu ultimo argumento". Contó con sus dedos, y después se cruzo de brazos exasperada. "Dormiste 6 horas demás! Puedes creerlo? Quién demonios necesita dormir tanto?"

"Ooh, eres feroz", se rió James, levantandose para enfrentarla. "Debería llamarte Tiger Lily"

"Que listo eres", contesto Lily, rodando sus ojos. "Sabes, tienes suerte de que es fin de semana o quizás no te hubiera cubierto para nada"

"Y esa es uno de las muchas razones por las que te adoro". James despeino su ya desordenado cabello y le sonrió. "Haces todo en tu poder para que yo puede mantener mi impresionante posición". Se agacho a la altura de Lily y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Lily bofeteó a James, y se dirigió a la puerta. "Volveré en quince minutos", le anunció, su voz toda mandona. "Más te vale estar listo en ese tiempo. Tenemos asuntos de Premios Anuales que atender". Ella dejó la habitación.

"Si, Mamá", la llamo James, viendo su figura desparecer mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella.

* * *

Este era otro típico día, un día como cualquier otro. Ambos, Lily y James, en su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, revivían esta escena casi todos los días, aunque era parte de un guión que debía ser perfeccionado. Los dos tenían poco en común – de hecho, sus personalidades contrastaban tan profundamente que era difícil para cualquiera de ellos ponerse de acuerdo. 

Lily le desagradaba fuertemente James desde el primer día que se conocieron, en el tren de Hogwarts. Él y sus amigos habían optado por sentarse con su grupo, y Lily podía recordar las palabras que el tan ansiosamente le dijo:

"Ooh – tu cabello es tan rojo y bonito! Puedo tocarlo?"

Aunque este fue un cumplido, Lily no lo tomo de esa forma. Desde que ella podía recordar, ella había detestado sus rojos cabellos – en su opinión, le quitaban demasiado la atención a su cara. Si hubiera querido que algo se destacara, ella hubiera elegido sus ojos verde esmeralda, ya que el color era muy poco común, pero odiaba verlos relegados por su vibrante color de cabello.

En respuesta, entonces, Lily respondió sarcásticamente, "Ooh – tu cabello es tan grueso y desordenado! Puedo peinarlo?"

A medida que la gente fue aprendiendo, James era el más relajado de los dos. El tenía un indomable, mal cuidado cabello, que el a menudo despeinaba con el fin de parecer impresionante – una peculiaridad que incluso sus amigos cuestionaban. Una persona relajada, incluso a la edad de 11 años, James le sonrió y se apoyo de nuevo en su asiento.

"Deberías saber," le dijo a ella, con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, "Me gustan las ardientes pelirrojas".

Y ese fue el día en que James recibió su primera – pero definitivamente no ultima – bofetada de Lily.

Durante los años, ellos fueron así. Los dos fueron puestos en Gryffindor, y tenían varios amigos en común, así que era increíblemente difícil para ellos evitarse el uno al otro. Era muy bien sabido el hecho que James gustaba de Lily, pero ella o ignoraba sus intentos de impresionarla, o los tomaba como una ofensa. Con completa honestidad, Lily guardaba sentimientos para alguien más.

Cuando James y Lily fueron escogidos como Premios Anuales, Lily estaba tanto emocionada como agravada al saber que tenía que compartir un titulo con _él. _Para terminar, tendrían algo más en común – sus viviendas. Los Premios Anuales tenían sus propios dormitorios, pero ambos tenían que compartir una Sala Común así como el baño.

Ahora, en Diciembre, Lily y James aún se estaban ajustando a ser obligados a estar juntos – James, por supuesto más dispuesto que Lily. Este, ellos sabían, sería un año difícil.


	2. Buenas Noticias

**Bueno aqui subiendo otro capitulo :) perdon por la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada ultimamente con la escuela.. espero que les gustee.. dejen review please el que haya más me alienta a apurarme a traducir el otro capitulo.. jajaja byeee**

* * *

**Capitulo Dos **

"Así que, supongo que no quiero saber como fue la llamada de alerta esta mañana?" Jerrica Davies preguntó a una completamente molesta Lily, quien tomo asiento frente a ella en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Lily vio a sus amigas con un aspecto cansado. "Pásame un rol, por favor?" contesto, evitando enteramente la pregunta.

Jerrica hizo lo pedido, arqueando una ceja. "Que hizo esta vez?"

"Tu sabes como puede ser Potter," contesto Lily con tono molesto. "Primero se quedo dormido, luego me confundió con su madre, y luego él se seguía desviando del tema cuando se suponía que deberíamos estar pensando en ideas de decoración para el banquete de Año Nuevo."

Jerrica golpeo su cabeza en confusión, hasta que se dio cuenta a que se refería Lily. Luego sonrió. "Trato de besarte, no es verdad?".

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Lily le regreso una pequeña sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, James se deslizo en el asiento a su lado.

"Once veces, para ser exacto!" exclamo James, poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lily. "Pero mi aquí adorable Lily insiste en que terminemos nuestro trabajo primero y guardemos la diversión para más tarde. Tiene buena fuerza de voluntad, esta chica." Le guiñó a Jerrica.

Lily gruño, quitando el brazo de James. "Oh, cállate. La única diversión que tendremos esta noche es la diversión de explicarle a McGonagall porque no hemos terminado de planear el Banquete."

La otra mejor amiga de Lily, Selena Porter, tomo asiento frente a ellos en la mesa. "Diversión?" pregunto, no sabiendo en que punto de la conversación había entrado. "Me gustaría algo de diversión". Tomando un rulo de su cabello rubio, pareciendo estar pensando profundamente.

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, los amigos más cercanos de James, también aparecieron en la mesa para acompañarlos. "No se han divertido hasta que hayan ido a las Tres Escobas en la noche de Halloween," les informó Remus.

"Usando poquito menos que una capa," agregó Sirius, con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

"No lo hicieron!" exclamó Jerrica, golpeando ligeramente en el brazo a Sirius. "Ni siquiera tú tienes tanto valor."

Sirius rió. "Quizás yo no, pero nuestro amigo enfermo de amor aquí lo tiene."

"Es obvio que a Madame Rosmerta le gustó más mi disfraz que el de ustedes!" insistió James. "Y no estoy enfermo de amor. Lily sabe muy en lo profundo, que siente lo mismo por mi que lo que yo siento por ella."

Lily se giro hacía el. "Eso es gracioso, Potter. Estaba bajo la impresión que yo te gustaba."

Selena vio al grupo, totalmente confundida. "Pero no era eso lo que James decía?" ella preguntó, insegura de lo que quisieron decir. Siempre un paso atrás, sus amigos habían aprendido a repetirle las cosas, y usualmente se necesitaba a alguien con más de una onza de paciencia, casi siempre Jerrica, para explicar las bromas.

"Así que, entonces," Jerrica regreso al tema original, " nuestros Premios Anuales lograron algo esta tarde?"

"Además de un fuerte dolor de cabeza?", contesto Lily, "Trate de establecer con nuestro amigo aquí que McGonagall no aprobara besuquearse como una actividad de grupo en el Banquete, pero no creo que este muy bien registrado en él aun."

James sonrió. "Por que no lo estaría? Besarse construye el carácter."

"Lo que explica tu carisma, estoy segura." Lily contesto. Hizo un breve contacto visual con Remus, quien se río torpemente.

De repente, los seis escucharon una ruidosa, como pequeña risa de cerdo, y voltearon para ver a Peter Pettigrew parado atrás.

"Siento llegar tarde," Peter dijo mientras saludaba. "Filch mando a la Sra. Norris perseguirme por los corredores, y eso me retuvo un rato. Tu sabes lo que pienso de ella".

"De la misma manera que yo pienso sobre James?" respondió Lily.

"Ahora, ahora Lily," James sonrió. "No creo que sea justo decir que Petey guarda sentimientos por un gato, no importa cuan… deseable… pueda ser ese gato."

El grupo de Gryffindor de séptimo año estuvo así hasta que termino el almuerzo, hasta el punto que se fueron por caminos separados. Las chicas se dirigieron a la Sala Común, mientras los chicos al campo de Quidditch. James y Sirius necesitaban practicar, Remus quería leer mientras estuvieran fuera en el aire libre, y Peter amaba estar en cualquier lugar que estuvieran sus amigos.

Arriba en los dormitorios de las chicas, Lily se sentía algo así como una forastera, siendo que ella ya no vivía ahí, así que ella se quedo parada incómodamente mientras Jerrica y Selena se dejaban caer en sus camas. Selena se encontró completamente absorta en la última copia de_ Witch Weekly_, mientras Jerrica y Lily hablaban.

"Tienes que admitirlo," dijo Jerrica con una sonrisa, "él es persistente. No estas por lo menos un poquito halagada? Aparte de ti, de mi y de Selena, casi cualquier otra chica en esta escuela amaría estar en tu posición con James."

Lily suspiró. "Claro que estoy halagada, Jer," confesó. "No creo encontrar otro chico que este tan obsesionado conmigo. Pero es solo eso, Jerrica… una obsesión. Y por que no puede ser su mejor amigo con la obsesión, en vez de él?"

"Ahora, Lily…" Jerrica le dio una mirada molesta. "_Yo_ soy la que gusta de su mejor amigo, recuerdas?".

"Oh, tu y tus tecnicismos… tu sabes a quién me refiero. Su _otro _mejor amigo."

El día que Lily había conocido a James fue el mismo día que conoció también a Remus y Peter. Ella y Sirius ya se habían visto una o dos veces antes de eso, ya que Sirius y Jerrica eran extremadamente buenos amigos, así que él la había presentado a los demás Merodeadores.

Peter siempre había sido como el molesto y encimoso, pero Remus le había dado una buena impresión desde el primer día. Regularmente en clase, especialmente cuando eran puestos juntos, ella notaba cuan compatibles eran – e incluso ahora ella se preguntaba por que _él _no había sido nombrado Premio Anual. Seguramente ella estaría teniendo un año más productivo si le hubieran dado ese puesto.

A Lily le gustaba Remus desde hace años, pero nunca dejo que nadie lo supiera a excepción de Jerrica y Selena. A Jerrica le gustaba Sirius, no durante tantos años, ni tan constante le gustaba y le dejaba de gustar, sin embargo el sentimiento era fuerte. Las dos siempre bromeaban, mientras hablaban de James, que Jerrica estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, y que Lily estaba enamorada de su otro mejor amigo.

"Bueno," dijo finalmente Lily. "Estoy feliz que solo quedan unos pocos miserables días para pasar con él antes de que se vaya para las fiestas. Con suerte, no volverá a la escuela en semanas, así que tendremos tiempo sin él aquí. Aunque su ausencia signifique la ausencia de sus mejores amigos, supongo que tendremos que sobrevivir."

"Eso es verdad," contesto Jerrica. "Además, necesitamos tiempo de mantener nuestras mentes fuera de los chicos. Solo por un tiempo, sabes?".

Lily asintió. Esto fue lo primero que trajo paz a su mente en todo el día.

* * *

Mientras Peter tenía que recoger una tarea extra de Herbología, los otros tres chicos se dirigían al castillo.

"Esta Colagusano convirtiéndose particularmente encimoso últimamente, o soy solo yo?" pregunto Sirius tan pronto como estuvo lejos para que no lo escuchara. "Estoy empezando a pensar que se esta volviendo un poco demasiado dependiente."

Remus se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que es la manera en que siempre es," respondió tranquilamente. "Tu sabes que odia que lo dejen solo."

"No puedo creer que vamos a quedarnos con el y su madre para las fiestas," se quejó James. "Por que dejamos que nos metiera en eso?"

Sirius sonrió. "Ahora que lo pienso, en realidad nunca le dijimos que estábamos seguros que podríamos ir. Ahora, el _tiene_ que visitar a su madre o sino le mandara otro vociferador… pero nosotros ciertamente no. A su mama no le importa si vamos o no – ella lo único que quiere es que su querido Petey vaya a casa para Navidad." Guardo silencio por un momento. "Deberíamos quedarnos aquí."

Remus suspiró. "No sería eso grosero?" pregunto. "Se que el puede ser un dolor en el trasero, pero es nuestro amigo."

Sirius negó con la cabeza. "Como amigo, el será muy comprensivo cuando escuche las malas noticias. El nos advirtió sobre los estofados de su mamá… si el se preocupa por nosotros, nos apoyara por evitar su comida."

"Esa no es la razón por la que lo estamos evitando, Sirius. No es correcto."

"Bueno, Lunático… si te sientes así, tú deberías ir con él. Pero en lo que a mi respecta – yo creo que me quedare aquí. Que hay contigo, Cornamenta?"

James sonrió. "Cuenta conmigo. Parece que estas solo en esto, Lunático, a menos que decidas quedarte con nosotros."

Con un suspiro, Remus cedió. "Esta bien. Pero fue idea de Canuto, así el es el que debería decirle a Peter. No yo."

Sirius se carcajeo diabólicamente.

James sonrió para si mismo. "No puedo esperar para decirle a Lily las buenas noticias!" exclamó.


	3. Quidditch, Bollos y Corazones Rotos

**Gracias a dios por este puentee.. no tengo clases hasta el martes.. asi qe es tiempo de relajarsee.. ajajja bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo.. maybe subo otro en la semana ya que aprovechare este fin para traducir otro :) porfavooorr dejen revieww eso me alienta a traducir más rápido :) **

**Hey Leigh, here is another chap.. haha hope you could read it and let me know your opinion :)  
xoxo**

* * *

**Capitulo Tres**

Era domingo en la mañana en Hogwarts, y a diferencia de la mayoría de los días, James estaba fuera de la cama más temprano de lo requerido.

Lily parada fuera de la puerta del baño, con una pura expresión de enojo en su rostro. En una mano sostenía un conjunto de ropa y una toalla, pero con la otra golpeaba la puerta una vez más. "James Adonis Potter!" gritó con exasperación. "Rápido! Estas usando toda el agua caliente!"

Maldijo para si misma. _Por que los Premios Anuales no pueden tener sus propios baños separados, por Merlín! _se preguntó. Usualmente Lily era la primera en levantarse, así que si alguien tenía que preocuparse por una ducha fría, sería James, pero en un día como este – el día de un juego de Quidditch – James estaba siempre despierto temprano. No había razón para que el pasara tanto tiempo en al ducha, previendo que necesitara otra en cuestión de horas, pero Lily imaginó que lo hizo para molestar (lo que no requería mucho esfuerzo, en verdad).

Después de otro momento de espera, el agua de la ducha se detuvo, y la puerta del baño se abrió. Lily podía ver el vapor abandonar la habitación mientras James aparecía frente a ella, con una toalla roja con dorado alrededor de su cintura. Él sonrió.

"Tome prestado de tu shampoo," la saludo James, despeinando su ya desordenado cabello mojado. "Espero que no te moleste. Deja mi cabello extra brilloso, no lo crees?"

Lily gruño y negó con la cabeza, aunque no puedo evitar notar que su cabello si se veía mejor de lo usual. Y como siempre, ver a James sin camisa siempre llevo su atención a sus abdominales, aunque Lily nunca lo dejaría atraparla viéndolos.

Concentrándose de nuevo en su estado actual de la mañana, Lily miro hacía James, quien, en su posición le bloqueaba la entrada del baño. Ella lo considero la perfecta oportunidad para molestarlo, asumiendo que no se iba a mover.

"Por que insistes en tardarte tanto tiempo tomándote una ducha si de todas maneras vas a necesitar otra después del juego?" demandó Lily. "Es como si se te olvidara que tenemos que compartir este baño."

James guardo silencio por un momento, aparentemente pensado. "Es verdad," respondió finalmente, un tono pensativo en su voz. Después de un poco más de reflexión, sonrió una vez más. "Sabes, Lily, si en verdad te sientes en la necesidad de ahorrar tiempo, por que no entonces nos bañamos juntos?" sugirió.

Con su mano libre, Lily lo bofeteó.

"El punto de tomar una ducha es para limpiarse," dijo Lily, "y me temo que eso no sería posible si estuvieras dentro de ese entorno."

James rió. "Aun creemos en _cooties_, Evans?" preguntó, "pensé que nuestra relación estaba más allá de eso"

(N/A: **Cooties, **es un modismo americano que usan los niños para referirse a una enfermedad o condición ficticia, que generalmente la cargan miembros del sexo opuesto. Uno supone que la contrae con cualquier forma de contacto, aproximación. Una persona mayor podría usarla para bromear sobre lo embarazoso de las relaciones y el sexo…**Tuve que dejar la palabra original por que no hay un término para traducirla)**

Lily abrió su boca para contestar, pero por primera vez, no pudo pensar en nada inteligente para responderle de regreso. _Esto es nuevo, _pensó para si misma, un poco molesta pero mayormente curiosa. Usualmente para los dos siempre, siempre había un ingenioso regreso hasta que se cansaran de sus bromas (lo cual generalmente tomaba un tiempo), pero Lily nunca se quedaba sin una respuesta en su mente. Si ella alguna vez terminaba la conversación, era por que se cansaba de perder el tiempo, no porque no pudiera pensar en que otra cosa que decir.

"Muévete, Potter," dijo finalmente, su voz cansada.

La expresión triunfante de James, se transformo en algo un tanto confundida, pero el simplemente se encogió de hombros y se quito de su camino. "Iré a cambiarme, entonces," le respondió, sin estar enteramente seguro por que Lily no estaba aun tratando de insultarlo. "Te veo en el desayuno, amor!"

Mientras James desaparecía de la vista, Lily suspiro y se dirigió al baño. Tal vez si pudiera encontrar un hechizo para mantener el agua caliente, pudiera tomar un largo baño, en intento de olvidar toda la mañana.

* * *

James llego a la mesa de Gryffindor para encontrar a Sirius y Jerrica en una profunda discusión, con Selena y Peter apenas escuchando, y Remus ni siquiera prestando atención, con su nariz en un libro. Mostrando una sonrisa a la chica de cuarto que atrapo observándolo mientras se dirigía ala mesa, se despeino el cabello por hábito y tomo asiento a un lado de Sirius.

"Buenos días a todos!" los saludo alegremente, alcanzando lo que sea que hubiera de comida disponible y guardando algo envuelto en una servilleta en el bolsillo de su túnica de Quidditch.

"James. Qué pasa?" pregunto Jerrica, sonando un tanto asustada. "Lily tiene que sacarte de la cama la mayoría de las mañanas. Como es que estas tan despierto ahora? Usualmente no llegas al desayuno."

"Si, que traes entre manos?" le pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa, golpeando a su amigo en el brazo.

James sacudió la cabeza. "Solo estoy emocionado por el juego, eso es todo. No puedo esperar para despedazar a esos de Slytherin!"

"Yo casi salgo con el buscador de Slytherin una vez," les dijo Selena de repente. "Olvide su nombre, pero el cambio de parecer tan pronto le dije que estaba en Gryffindor."

"Ah," enuncio Sirius, tratando de hacer su voz sonar valiente. " Entonces tenemos que destrozar a Slytherin en pedazos!"

"Por que nunca has salido con algunos de los elegibles solteros de Gryffindor, Lena?" le guiño James.

Antes de que Selena pudiera responder, Lily apareció en la mesa y se sentó junto a ella. "Seguramente sabes la respuesta a eso, James," respondió. "Los solteros elegibles de Gryffindor se graduaron el año pasado." Se sintió un tanto culpable al decir eso, ya que ella y Jerrica gustaban de dos de los 'solteros elegibles', que se encontraban presentes cuando lo dijo, pero sabía que sus palabras al menos no afectarían a Sirius. Ella solo esperaba que Remus estuviera tan metido en su libro como para no escucharla.

"Me rompes el corazón, Lily," le dijo James, con cara de puchero un tanto burlándose.

Lily negó con la cabeza. Busco en la mesa algo que comer, pero lo único que vio fue un plato de tocino, una comida que consideraba vil. Suspiro y empujo su plato vacío. "Que le paso a toda la comida?" preguntó.

Jerrica miro a los chicos. "Tal parece que nuestros amigos aquí querían aumentar su fuerza antes del juego esta tarde," le informo, antes de regresar en la discusión antes empezada con Sirius.

_Toda esa deliciosa comida desperdiciada, _Lily pensó para si misma, un tanto herida por que nadie hubiera pensado en ella en su súbito ataque de hambre.

Como si le hubieran leído la mente, James le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, y llevo su mano a su bolsillo, sacando algo envuelto en una servilleta. "Te guarde un bollo," le dijo, su voz más dulce de lo usual.

Tomando el bollo de la servilleta, Lily se encontró a si misma sin palabras por segunda vez esa mañana. El gesto fue tierno de James – aun si sabía o no que los bollos eran la comida favorita de Lily – y no pudo quitarle ese contexto con una respuesta ingeniosa.

"Er… gracias," dijo finalmente, incapaz de prevenir una pequeña sonrisa.

_Acaso acaba de sonreirme, o fue uno de esos raros espasmos?_ James se preguntó a si mismo, tomándolo completamente desprevenido. Lentamente, el asintió y le sonrió de vuelta. "Cuando quieras," le respondió.

_Cuando quieras._

* * *

Lily estaba sentada en la sección de Gryffindor en las repletas bancas del campo de Quidditch, entre Jerrica y Remus. Mientras Jer y Selena discutían sobre el comentarista actual, Rex Jordan, y debatían en como este era más adorable en comparación con otros estudiantes de Hogwarts, Lily apenas pretendió estar minimamente interesada, aunque su mente estaba en otra parte. Mientras ella podía estar enfocándose en la conversación – mejor aun, el juego – Lily solo podía pensar en la forma tan extraña que había actuado frente a James esa mañana. Dos veces.

"Así que," Remus le dijo de repente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "Tu no encuentras los comentarios de Rex al menos un poco adorables?" Le dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

_Ni siquiera cerca de tu adorable sonrisa_, Lily pensó para si misma, sonriéndole de regreso. "No más adorable de lo que encuentro a James, claro," le contesto.

"Demasiado obsesionado?" se río Remus. "Debo reconocer, Lily, nunca lo he visto así por nadie mas, y tu sabes como es él con las chicas."

Lily asintió. Aunque ella era el blanco principal de James, lo había visto flirtear con muchas otras chicas durante años – incluso las amigas de Lily, aunque el tendía más a las chicas de otras casas. Chicas caían a los píes de James constantemente, y el generalmente tomaba ventaja de las chicas que estaban dispuestas a pasar más allá de un simple coqueteo. Mientras no fuera una relación comprometida, James amaba esa atención, e incluso las chicas con las que había estado brevemente tenían algo nuevo de que hablar.

Sin embargo, la forma en que el se comportaba alrededor de Lily era… diferente. Era evidente que el se interesaba mucho más por ella, aunque Lily no tenia idea del por que.

"Supongo que tienes razón," dijo con un suspiro. Lily esperaba que Remus fuera el que se sintiera de esa forma por ella – no James, sin importar cuanto se interesara por ella – y estar sentada justo a su lado como su amiga parecía hacerlo peor.

Sentada ahí con Remus trajo la mente de Lily hasta cierto momento que tomo lugar en su sexto año entre los dos. Habían estado en su guardia nocturna por sus deberes de Prefecto, platicando y riendo sobre algo, cuando Lily tropezó (el corredor estaba oscuro), y cayo encima de Remus. Sus labios se habían rozado ligeramente, y por un momento, se mantuvieron de esa forma. Luego, Lily súbitamente se levantó, y aunque, un año después, Remus parecía haber olvidado ese momento, Lily no lo había hecho. Aun resultaba embarazoso para ella verlo a los ojos, pero lo intentaba la mayoría de las veces. Obviamente el había olvidado el incidente; tal vez; a menos que su relación progrese, ella debería hacerlo también.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos una vez más, Remus se levanto. "Perdón por esto," se disculpo con ella. "Tengo que ir a la concesión por algo de chocolate. Quieres que te traiga algo?"

Lily sonrió débilmente y negó con la cabeza. "No gracias," le contestó, viéndolo irse. Se pregunto si era meramente una excusa por que había sido muy aburrida para el. Generalmente Lily era insegura sobre esas cosas, pero a diferencia de otras personas, no tenía a nadie que confiar esas cosas. Sus amigas eran asombrosas cuando las necesitaba, y aun así se le dificultaba hablar cosas tan personales con quien sea. Ella no era el tipo de persona que se abría a los demás en casi nada.

"Deja de tocarme!" una voz femenina de las cercanas bancas de Ravenclaw sobresalió, sonando más como si en verdad quisiera ser tocada.

Lily, junto con sus amigas, voltearon a ver la escena, donde una pálida rubia estaba sentada en el regazo de un tanto apuesto chico que Lily reconoció a la primera, quien estaba acariciando los brazos de la chica.

_Amos Diggory_, Lily pensó amargamente, con el ceño fruncido. Se giro hacia Jerrica. "Sabes quien es ella?" le pregunto, refiriéndose a la pálida rubia.

La antes expresión de alegría de Jerrica se desvaneció en una triste sonrisa. "Claro," le respondió. "Esa chica?, Por días, la quise ver sufrir. Ahora que lo pienso, todavía quiero."

Selena inclino la cabeza de lado. "Greta Catchlove, no?" preguntó. "La chica que Amos…"

Jerrica asintió lentamente. "No puedo creer que sigan juntos," dijo finalmente, después de una larga pausa. "Aunque supongo que dos idiotas se merecen el uno al otro. Se pueden casar y producir más patanes."

Amos Diggory, el apuesto chico, había salido con Jerrica desde San Valentín en su sexto año hasta la primera semana de su séptimo año, hasta el punto en que ella lo atrapo engañándola con Greta Catchlove. A pesar que ella había tenido sentimientos hacía Sirius (en su inconciente, en ese punto), el hecho que alguien en quien ella había confiado tanto la haya traicionado de esa forma fue algo que rompió el corazón de Jerrica.

"Es algo tonto, realmente," continuo Jerrica. "Amos fue el que arruino las cosas, supongo, porque pudo habérsele negado a Greta… y aun así quiero hacerla sufrir a ella. Siempre he asumido que ella crecerá para ser una rompe hogares, en verdad."

Mientras la conversación se fue dirigiendo lentamente entre Selena y Jerrica una vez más, Lily volteo su atención al juego, aunque aún no podía concentrarse. De alguna forma sabía que Jerrica buscaría su venganza.


	4. Insufribles Coqueteos

**Aqui esta otro capitulo... estoy un poco triste porqe no ha habido tantos reviews como qisiera ): jajaaj ojala se animaran a poner alguno jajaja en vdd te suben los animos de seguir traduciendo.. jaja bueno ya me iree. tengo examen mañana bye solo qe tenia qe subir capitulo.

* * *

**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

"Que gran juego, James!"

"Eres asombroso, Sirius!"

"Ooh, James… puedes flexionar ese bíceps para mi de nuevo?"

_James, fuiste tan valiente allá afuera, _Lily pensó para así misma burlona y sarcásticamente, mientras veía a un gran grupo de chicas juntándose alrededor el Premio Anual y su mejor amigo después de la victoria de Gryffindor. _Puedo besar el piso por donde caminas?..._

La conversación detrás de Lily no era muy estimulante, tampoco.

"Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para hacerla sufrir," dijo tranquilamente Jerrica, mirando innegablemente a Greta Catchlove, quien estaba ocupada platicando con un pequeño grupo de amigos. "Esa chica tiene alguna debilidad?"

Selena se encogió de hombros. "Yo la vi picándose la nariz una vez," ofreció. "Ella pensó que nadie la veía, pero supongo que no puedes esconder tanto verde a menos que estés en Slytherin."

Jerrica hizo cara de asco. "Gracias por el divertido dato, Lena. Creo que perdí el apetito."

"Tú querías debilidades." Selena suspiró. Luego, sonrió, puesto que había recordado algo. "Ella se pone celosa fácilmente!" recordó. "En quinto año, cuando le gustaba Xander Edgecombe, y lo vio platicando con Amelia Bones, Greta empezó el rumor más horrible sobre ella. Y puso mucha gente en su contra. Por un mes, Amelia tuvo que dormir en la sala común de Ravenclaw!"

Lily arqueo una ceja, decidiendo entrar a la conversación. " Y como es que sabes eso?" preguntó. "Por rumores, estoy segura?"

Selena negó con la cabeza. "No!" exclamó. "La misma Amelia me lo contó todo en Herbología."

Jerrica pensó por un momento. "Así que, al menos tenemos un enemigo en común," dijo. "Amelia se va a quedar para las fiestas?"

Lily se cruzo de brazos. "Honestamente que es lo que esperas hacer, Jer? Descubrir quien más odia a esa chica y luego conspirar contra ella?"

Sus amigas la ignoraron. "Creo que va a visitar a su familia, así que si piensas usarla en tus planes te recomiendo que esperes hasta que todos vuelvan," dijo Selena.

Jerrica suspiró. "No puedo esperar tanto tiempo. Supongo que podemos usar eso de los celos contra ella. Solo tenemos que averiguar como."

Lily negó con la cabeza. "Ustedes dos no tiene remedio. De todas formas, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que mejor debo ir donde el club Potter/Black y hablar con el 'líder'. Nos vemos en la cena."

Mientras sus amigas continuaban pensando en el plan, Lily se dirigió hacía James y su club de admiradoras. Se abrió camino entre algunas de las chicas para poder verlo.

"Tomo mucho entrenamiento," Sirius le dijo a las chicas, lanzándoles luego una encantadora sonrisa, "pero creo que los resultados lo valen, no creen ustedes?"

La mayoría de las chicas presentes asintieron y rieron, con expresiones soñadoras en su rostro. Entre los dos amigos, tenían fans en casi todas las casas. Pronto, otra chica se unió al grupo.

"Te veías fantástico allá afuera, James!" exclamo Greta Catchlove, ondeando sus rubios rizos.

"Pues gracias, Greta." James le guiñó. "Tu luces fantástica también."

_Interferencia!_ Lily pensó para si misma mientras Amos aparecía detrás de Greta.

"Buen juego, Potter," le dijo Amos, apretando su mano y forzando una expresión relajada. Era evidente que detrás de la "amigable" sonrisa, Amos quería a su novia lejos de este chico.

"Gracias, Diggory," dijo James cortésmente. "Jugar contigo el próximo mes va a ser un buen juego, también, para ambas casas."

Amos asintió, tomando la mano de Greta. "Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir, Greta," le dijo, llevándola fuera de la multitud. "Buen día, Potter."

Greta siguió a Amos, pero siguió viendo a James largamente, hasta que desaparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. James, sin embargo, se mantuvo completamente distraído por el tumulto de chicas risueñas hasta que noto a la que adoraba más.

"Lily!" exclamó, volteando su cara hacía ella. "Veo que te has unido a las festividades. Alguna pregunta que le quieras hacer a tu compañero de cuarto favorito?"

Lily respondió. "No somos compañeros de cuarto, Potter! Además, necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo un poco más importante que tu fugaz hora de fama."

James asintió, y se giro hacía la multitud. "Señoritas… esto ha sido genial, pero ahora tengo que atender ciertos deberes oficiales de Hogwarts con mi adorable esposa… er… asistente aquí. Aunque Sirius se va a quedar, así que por favor recuerden el juntarse alrededor de el. Él necesita amor también."

Deslizo su brazo por los hombros de Lily y sonrió, llevándola lejos de la multitud, al final del pasillo.

Hubo murmullos de "Cual es su problema?" y "Acaso el dijo su ESPOSA?" e incluso un llamado de, "Yo seré tu compañera, James!" pero esto no detuvo a los Premios Anuales de dejar el grupo.

Demasiado cansada como para quitar su brazo, Lily suspiro. "No soy tu asistente," le dijo. Y_ definitivamente no soy adorable_, ella agrego en su mente. "No soy tu asistente, y no soy tu esposa."

James sonrió "Claro que no," dijo disculpándose. "Pero por desgracia, un hombre puede soñar."

"Yo apenas te llamaría un hombre, James."

"Tu siempre me golpeas donde duele," afirmo, poniendo su mano libre sobre su corazón. "Pero esto hace preguntarme – cuando haces esto, tratas de informarme de cada una de las debilidades que tengo, o solo estas haciéndote la difícil?"

_Ambas, _pensó instintivamente para si misma, pero inmediatamente después se arrepintió. Hacerse la difícil? Hah – que pensamiento! Lily no quería otra cosa que no fuera mantenerse lejos, lejos de James Adonis Potter.

"Es solo que detesto que alguien se engañe de esa manera," contesto Lily finalmente

"Por que tal vez te preocupas por mi?"

"Porque tal vez prefiero evitar repetir esta conversación en una semana, es por eso." Ella se cruzo de brazos y se alejo de James, retirando el brazo que no había quitado hasta ahora. "De cualquier forma, necesito hablar contigo de algo que es más grande que tu y yo en este momento."

James ladeo la cabeza a un lado. "Nuestra boda?"

"Se serio, Potter." Por alguna razón a Lily le gustaba cambiar entre el primer nombre del Premio Anual a su apellido. Tal vez dependiendo del nivel de paciencia en ese momento, o quizás era como a veces prefería llamarlo. "Necesitamos trabajar en ideas para el Banquete de Año Nuevo para empezar a hablar con el comité de decoraciones, y nos queda muy poco tiempo. Supongo que te vas el Lunes por las fiestas?"

James negó con al cabeza, con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

"En verdad?" Lily arqueó una ceja. "Así que tenemos un poco más de tiempo para trabajar en esto, entonces?"

"Sabes, en verdad me gusta eso que haces con tu ceja." James movió de arriba abajo sus cejas, y le guiño. "Es impresionante. Me gustaría hacerlo de la misma forma que tú."

Lily sintió como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 4 años. La diferencia era, que de ser sobornado con una decente cantidad de dulces, el niño de 4 años se concentraría en lo necesario – y estos solo distraerían más a James. "Por favor," alegó, tratando de mantener su paciencia. "Solo… concéntrate. Cuando te vas de la escuela? Supongo que pasaran vacaciones con Peter este año?"

James contestó. "Supones mal. No voy a ningún lado, amor – me quedare en Hogwarts contigo!"

"Que-?" tan sorprendida por esto, Lily ni siquiera vio las escaleras enfrente de ella, ni noto el hecho que se estaban moviendo. Por ende se tropezó y cayó sobre su rostro.

"No hay necesidad de sonar tan emocionada," dijo James, tomando la mano de Lily fuertemente ayudándola a ponerse de pie de nuevo. "Estas bien?" la ayudo a subir el siguiente conjunto de escaleras, mientras se dirigían a su Sala Común.

Lily estaba un poco adolorida, y probablemente le saldría un morete, pero odiaba mostrar cualquier signo de dolor, físico o emocional. "Nada de vida o muerte," respondió, incapaz de esconder una pequeña sonrisa (por razones que ni ella misma conocía). "Estaré bien."

Llegaron al retrato. "Contraseña?" pregunto el señor gordito en la pintura, poniéndose su sombrero.

"_Demiguise Disguise_" contesto James automáticamente, el hoyo se abrió. "Estas segura?" le pregunto de nuevo, mientras entraban.

Lily asintió, preguntándose porque se preocupaba tanto por su bienestar. No es como que ella cambiaría la forma en que generalmente actuaba alrededor de el.

"Estaré bien," repitió, "Muy bien."

* * *

"Adivina quien."

La voz venía de atrás de James, pero el no podía voltear a ver por que la persona le cubría los ojos con las manos. Era ciertamente una voz femenina – pero las mujeres que el más conocía estaban sentadas frente a él en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Me atrapaste," dijo James finalmente, no dispuesto a adivinar cuando había demasiadas chicas en la escuela como para ponerse a decirlas a todas.

"Eso espero," la chica quito las manos de los ojos de James y se sentó a su lado, sonriendo. Era Greta Catchlove. "Hola, buscador estrella." Su tono era ligero pero coqueto – sonaba como si fuera a flotar en minutos.

"Hola, señorita Catchlove," la saludo James con una sonrisa. "Que te trae a nuestra mesa esta tarde?"

"Si, los Ravenclaw usualmente se sientan allá," Lily le informo, dirigiendo la mirada en la dirección de la mesa de Ravenclaw. A cambio, recibió un fuerte golpe en el brazo de parte de Jerrica, quien parecía completamente atenta a la conversación.

Greta suspiró. "La compañía en mi usual mesa no es particularmente agradable. Amos no para de quejarse sobre mi plática contigo hace rato. Es como si estuviera celoso o algo."

_Entonces estas tratando de resolver este conflicto al molestarlo aun más? _Lily estuvo tentada a decirlo, pero se mordió la lengua.

James palmeo ligeramente la espalda de Greta. "Sin ofender a tu novio, pero el suena realmente tonto por preocuparse por algo así."

Greta negó con la cabeza. "Oh, pero el no es mi novio," le dijo a James, causando que Jerrica exclamara. Ellos voltearon hacia ella.

"Lo siento." Jerrica trato de cubrir el hecho de que estaba poniendo atención en su conversación. "Es solo que… nunca me había dado cuenta que las patatas en Hogwarts eran tan buenas. Mmmmm." Ella metió un tenedor lleno de patatas a su boca, para evitar meter la pata nuevamente.

James se río y se volvió hacía Greta. "No entiendo – Yo pensé que tu y Amos erán, bueno…"

Greta sonrió. "Éramos." Ella admitió. "De hecho rompí con el un poco después del juego de Quidditch hoy. Él es demasiado… encimoso, sabes?"

James surco su frente. "Lastima escuchar eso," dijo, tratando de sonar imparcial en caso de que sus amigos estuvieran escuchando.

"No en realidad," contesto Greta, moviéndose más cerca de él. "Estoy en busca de mejores cosas." Le guiño un ojo y sonrió. Una chica que sabía lo que quería. "Debo regresar a mi mesa," dijo después de una ligera pausa. "Solo quería decir hola." Suave y lentamente, lo beso en la mejilla – algo que ella nunca había hecho, puesto que ya se conocían – y se dirigió de regreso a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

"Que chica, no?" le dijo Sirius y sonrió. "Me pregunto a que mejores cosas se estaba refiriendo." Movió sus cejas.

"Oh, si, chico suertudo," agrego Lily entrando a la conversación en un tono sarcástico. "Como es que encontraste algo tan increíble?"

"Eso es lo que yo me estoy preguntando!" Sirius se río, realmente creyendo que Lily estaba en la misma pagina como ellos.

"Lily," se dirigió Jerrica a su amiga de repente. "Selena. Vienen conmigo al baño un momento, por favor?"

Sin palabras, las chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron fuera del Gran Comedor, apenas escuchando lo que dijo Remus tranquilamente, "Por que las chicas tienen que irse en grupos?" y Sirius continuando riéndose.

* * *

Con Jerrica liderando el camino, las chicas llegaron al baño y entraron.

"No tenias que ir al baño, verdad?" pregunto Lily, reconociendo la razón del porque habían escogido ese baño en particular y tan rápidamente. Este era un baño que la mayoría de las chicas detestaba usar, y generalmente evitado a toda costa – por lo tanto, estas tres chicas que habían entrado ahora lo usarían si no quieren ser escuchadas. Quien las oiría a excepción de…?

"Oh, están aquí," vino la voz melosa enfrente de ellas. Era Myrtle la Llorona. "Están aquí para hablar de chicos de nuevo?"

"Algo por el estilo," contesto brevemente Jerrica, pero antes de que pudiera hablar con sus amigas, Myrtle hablo de nuevo.

"Los chicos son crueles, realmente," se quejo. "Había un chico, Timothy, que solía robar mis lentes cuando yo era una pobre pequeña de primer año."

"Lo siento Myrtle," dijo esta vez Lily, su voz revelando tal vez un poco de verdadero pesar por la chica fantasma. Por alguna razón, ella siempre era más paciente y tolerante alrededor de Myrtle la Llorona, a veces más que alrededor de sus amigos. "Los chicos son ciertamente la peste. Nuestro séptimo año en Hogwarts y ciertamente hemos aprendido eso. Jerrica, que tema relacionado con un chico nos trajiste a discutir, de todas formas?"

Selena asintió. "Si, Jer, que pasa? Estoy empezando a querer esas patatas que estabas devorando."

Jerrica cruzo los brazos. "No me podrán creer, pero creo que tengo la perfecta venganza para Greta Catchlove."


	5. El Plan

**Me apure a traducir este capitulo en honor a que es 14 de febrero, dia del amor y la amistad y qe mejor regalo qe un nuevo capitulo jaajaja.. bueno espero qe lo disfruten ciertamente uno de mis capitulos favoritos :) bueno byeeee tengo examen mañana **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**

**FELIZ SAN VALENTIN :)**

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco**

"No, no, y no!" grito Lily, cruzándose de brazos con enojo. "No lo haré!"

Jerrica suspiró. "Solo por poco tiempo, Lil… por favor?" Poniendo ojos de perrito, abriendo sus ojos por efecto. "Por mi?"

Lily negó con la cabeza. "Absolutamente no! Déjame fuera de tus locos planes!"

"Si tu me pidieras hacer algo así, lo haría sin pensarlo," le respondió Jerrica, sabiendo que la culpa siempre persuade incluso a la persona más testaruda. "Eso es lo que hacen las mejores amigas."

Lily se rió amargamente. "No se te olvide que, como tu mejor amiga, conozco tu modo de manipulación. Mira, si no me requirieras para hacer algo tan degradante, entonces quizás diría que sí. De hecho probablemente diría si. Pero estas pidiéndome que juegue el papel principal en una estafa que puede hacer más mal que bien."

"He estado pensado en esto, Lily," respondió Jerrica. "Y que daño podría hacer? Además de," después agrego como idea de último momento, "a Greta, por supuesto…"

"Escúchate a ti misma!" exclamó Lily, claramente molesta por la persistencia del tema. "Tu ex novio, por el que ya no sientes nada, te engaño con Greta. Meses después, decides que quieres que Greta – no Amos, sino Greta – pague las consecuencias. Greta ha estado actuando insufriblemente coqueta alrededor de James, así que piensas que si muestro algo de interés en James, Greta sufrirá por toda la eternidad."

Jerrica gruñó. "Odio que pongas las cosas en perspectiva." Sacudió la cabeza. "Lily, James esta loco por ti, de todas maneras. El ira tras una chica si es bonita y si le corresponde. Tú ya estas ahí… excepto por que no le correspondes, en realidad no lo se. Ese no es el punto. Si pudieras al menos mostrar un poco de interés por James mientras – pasas algún tiempo con el, le preguntas sobre el Banquete de Año Nuevo – serás capas de distraerlo lo suficiente de Greta. Cuando Greta vea que no puede obtener lo que quiere, se rendirá. Y mi vida estará completa."

"Ella tiene un punto," dijo Selena desde la esquina.

"Al menos alguien me apoya."

Lily suspiró. "Quiero apoyarte, Jer. Realmente. Pero este plan…"

"… no tiene sentido?" adivino Jerrica, tratando de completar la oración. "Que sugieres que haga?"

"Es solo que no has pensado completamente en esto, no importa cuanto digas que lo has hecho. Que pasa si Greta la agarra contra mi?"

"No lo hará," dijo Jerrica convencida, aunque en realidad no sabía. "Tal vez te podría amenazar con no hablarte nunca más, pero ninguna de las dos son amigas de todas formas."

"Y," añadió Lily, "como es que James me creerá si de repente soy buena con él?"

Jerrica ladeo la cabeza en señal de reflexión. "No lo se… creo que solo lo tomará voluntariamente, supongo."

"Que pasara cuando todo termine?" preguntó Lily. "Como podré escapar de James?"

Jerrica frunció el entrecejo. "Talvez tienes razón," dijo, derrotada.

Lily de repente revelo una pequeña sonrisa. "Claro que tengo razón!" respondió, un tono de risa en su voz. "Jerrica, haré esto por ti, solo por que eres una buena amiga."

Jerrica sonrió. "Lo harás!" exclamó, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de Lily en un gran abrazo. "En verdad?"

"Con dos condiciones," respondió Lily, dándoles la seña scout de honor. "Una – nunca me arrastres de nuevo a estafas medio hechas de nuevo."

"Claro que no!" se rió Jerrica. "Estaré completamente segura de que la próxima estafa este completamente hecha. Incluso súper hecha. Cual es la otra condición?"

Lily sonrió ampliamente. "Cuando tú y Sirius se casen, me dejaras escoger mi pareja."

Con algunos hasta luego y un "No olvides romper su corazón!" proveniente de Myrtle la Llorona, quien había estado escuchando toda la conversación, las tres chicas dejaron el baño y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. La cena probablemente casi terminaba, pero podían al menos esperar comer algunas sobras.

Lily tomo el transcurso del baño al Gran Comedor como un tiempo de reflexión, escuchando las palabras de gratitud de Jerrica. Ella sabía que Jerrica tenía un corazón frágil, y que todo el incidente entre Amos y Greta la había, emocionalmente, casi matado. Si esta estafa estaba planificada para beneficiar a alguien más que Jerrica (incluso Selena), nunca hubiera aceptado. Pero ella había visto a su amiga llorar por esta situación, le había ofrecido su dormitorio varias noches para que las chicas de Gryffindor no pudieran verla en sus peores momentos.

Ella no quería salir de su manera de actuar para pasar tiempo con James, pero trato de planear las próximas semanas de la mejor manera posible. Se mostraría más civilizada con él de lo usual, y lo mantendría distraído de Greta al actuar algo realmente agradable con él. Lily nunca soportaría tener una verdadera relación con James, pero tal vez si pudiera hacerlo creer en esa posibilidad hasta que Greta fuera derrotada, entonces ella simplemente se haría la difícil y jugaría con eso.

Al menos Lily no tenía que preocuparse por terminar atraída por James.

* * *

"Jaque Mate!" exclamó James, una sonrisa en su rostro. Él veía el tablero de ajedrez mientras su reina vencía a las demás piezas de ajedrez de Lily y las convertía en pedazos. "Gane de nuevo. Cuando será que vas a admitir que yo soy el Rey?"

Lily no quería pasar su tarde jugando ajedrez mágico con el Premio Anual. Para ser honesta, no le importaría pasar su tarde jugando ajedrez mágico con el Ministro de Magia. Era un juego que ella despreciaba. Aunque ella era buena en estrategia, le era difícil con el ajedrez… incluso con la versión Muggle. James, por otra parte, en realidad era muy bueno, considerando que era uno de sus juegos favoritos.

"El Rey de que?" le regreso el comentario, incapaz de controlarse a si misma. "Arrogancia?"

A veces sus bromas la llevaban a la locura. Otras veces, era la única cosa tolerable de la situación.

"Nah, ese es Lucius Malfoy me estas confundiendo con él." James sonrió. "Yo soy el Rey de las Bien Parecidos." Poniendo el tablero a un lado.

Ella rió en respuesta. "Ah, si… de la Tierra de los Bien Parecidos. Población… 1?"

James se desordeno el cabello. "Muy graciosa, Evans," se rió. "Se buena y te dejaré ser mi Reina. Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, nuestro hijo va a ser perseguido por todas las princesas del mundo."

"Somos un poco optimistas, no?" Lily arqueo una ceja.

Sorprendentemente, Lily había sido la que sugirió pasar tiempo juntos. Por supuesto era parte del plan, pero ella le dijo a James que tenían mucho trabajo relacionado con el Banquete que tenían que cubrir antes de la cena y que se merecían relajarse en celebración de en realidad casi haber terminado el trabajo sin haber lastimado a alguien. Hasta entonces habían jugado 5 juegos de ajedrez mágico, todos los cuales Lily había perdido, y el juego había empezando a perder su intriga incluso para James.

James le guiñó a Lily. "Por que no estar feliz por un futuro como ese?"

Lily sacudió la cabeza. "Eres irremediable."

"No." Se rió James. "Soy optimista."

Lily le pego en el brazo. "Más bien un idealista."

"Por que soy la pareja ideal para ti?" James bromeo recibiendo un almohadazo por parte de la Premio Anual. El toco su brazo donde había sido golpeado. "Tienes suerte que este no sea mi brazo de Buscador."

"Desde cuando James Potter ha tenido un brazo de Buscador?"

"Eso depende." Por primera vez en esa noche, James realmente vio a Lily a los ojos. "Desde cuando Lily Evans quiere pasar su tiempo libre con el Rey de los Bien Parecidos?"

"No quiero," contesto Lily abruptamente, dándole a James una pequeña sonrisa. "Solo pensé que mientras planeamos nuestro matrimonio arreglo podríamos también escoger el nombre de nuestro primogénito." _Estoy cruzando mis limites_, pensó para si misma, un poco molesta por cuan amigable se estaba tornando. _Y él no ira a creer ni una sola palabra más. _

James rió. "Lo llamaremos James, por supuesto," contesto casualmente, sin siquiera pensarlo. "Un buen, y fuerte nombre… tal como su portador." Alardeo.

"Y estas seguro que no eres el Rey de la Arrogancia?" Lily entorno los ojos. "Quien eres para decir que no podría ser una niña?"

"Todos los primogénitos Potter son niños," le informo James. "No recibiste el memo por lechuza?"

"Oh, claro, pero la descarte junto con el montón de cartas tituladas 'No merecen mi tiempo'." Lily se cruzó de brazos. "Odio cuando la gente llama a sus hijos como ellos… es completamente narcisista. Si insistes en el nombre "James", pónselo al menos como segundo nombre." Se pregunto como es que se había metido tanto a la conversación para llevarla tan lejos.

"Supongo que siempre me ha gustado el nombre Harold.." James no continuo, notando el hecho que Lily frunció la nariz. "Que? No es suficiente para la Reina?"

Lily negó con la cabeza. "El nombre me recuerda a un sándwich de bologna. O algo relacionado con carnes frías." Lily no era vegetariana, pero con la excepción del pollo, ella debería haberlo sido.

"Punto tomado," rió James. "Eres muy graciosa a veces, es increíble. Nunca había relacionado un nombre con una comida antes… tal vez a lo mejor Hamlet."

Lily frunció el entrecejo. "Es solo que no me interesan los nombres que me recuerden a un cerdo. O algún otro animal, en realidad."

"Así que estas diciendo que no quieres que nuestra hija se llame Giselle porque te recordaría a una 'gacela'?" pregunto James.

"Algo así, excepto que obviamente las gacelas son más elegantes que los cerdos," hubo una pequeña pausa. "Pero es mayormente porque me desagrada el nombre Harold y me recuerda a un sándwich de bologna. Odio la bologna."

"Algo que no odies?" bromeo James.

Lily pensó por un momento. "Lilis," admitio, su voz sincera. "La flor por la que fui nombrada obviamente. Creo que son extraordinarias."

"Tú eres extraordinaria," James murmuro, una tímida expresión en su rostro.

Lily no lo oyó. "Que?"

James, pareciendo un poco desconcentrado por primera vez, sacudió la cabeza. "No… solo estaba concordando contigo a cerca de las flores."

"Correcto." Lily sacudió su cabeza. "A James Potter le gustan las flores, por sobre todo."

James sonrió. "Y a Lily Evans le gusta… bueno, a ella realmente le gusta algo. Solo tienes que eliminar nombres de animales y bologna de la lista. Y a cualquier chico llamado Harold." Pensó por un momento. "Que tal el nombre Harry? Es como una personalización, abreviación de Harold. Al menos si te recuerda a la bologna, no es un sándwich completo… talvez solo media rebanada."

Lily se rió a pesar de si misma. "Harry es un mejor nombre, ahora que lo mencionas. Y ciertamente no me recuerda nada relacionado a un animal."

James asintió. "Así que está decidido. Nuestro hijo será Harry James Potter."

"Oh, esta bien – me asegurare de mandar las invitaciones del baby shower a primera hora mañana en la mañana," respondió Lily sarcásticamente.

"En verdad?" James le sonrió. "Solo asegúrate de usar mi papel dorado y escarlata cuando lo hagas. Todos aman un bebe Gryffindor."

Lily arqueó su ceja. "No puedo esperar," dijo en tono de burla.

Y aunque toda la conversación era absurda… y Lily solo la había iniciado en honor a la causa de Jerrica… y James estaba llegando demasiado lejos… Lily tenía, al menos que admitir que una parte de ella no lo detesto ni siquiera un poco.


	6. El Amor Joven Nunca Prevalece

**Bueno aqui va otro capitulo sorry si me tarde mucho pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer :) espero qe les guste.. este no es de los capitulos más interesantes pero ya pronto llegaremos a ellos :) jajaaj solo sigan leyendoloo. y dejando reviews porfaa.. e smuy triste ver qe solo hay 1 y con suerte 2 reviwes nuevos ): buenoo.. los dejo..**

**Leigh.. here is another chap :)  
xoxo**

* * *

**Capitulo Seis**

"Bueno, buenos días, amor."

Lily despertó. _Esta no es mi habitación,_ pensó para si misma, mirando a su alrededor mientras se daba cuenta que estaba recostada en el sofá de la Sala Común. Las piezas de ajedrez de la noche anterior estaban en su lugar. _Que estoy haciendo aquí? _Pensó viendo en dirección a la silla, donde vio a James sonriéndole.

"Potter, que esta sucediendo?" demando.

"No es obvio?" se rió James. "Después de nuestra noche salvaje de …"

"Nosotros no tuvimos ninguna noche salvaje de nada!" exclamo Lily. "Que demonios..?"

"Déjame terminar, no? Después de nuestra noche salvaje de planear nuestra boda y escoger el nombre del bebe, estábamos claramente exhaustos y terminamos durmiéndonos casi al mismo tiempo."

Otra pregunta brinco a su cabeza. "Como, si me permites preguntar, es que tu estas despierto antes que yo? Usualmente te toma hasta mediodía el poder levantarte solo." Lily se sentó derecha tratando de acomodar su cabello.

James rió malvadamente. "Lamento reventar tu burbuja, querida, pero es casi medio día en este momento!"

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de la sorpresa. "Que?" salto del sofá para checar la hora. _No esta mintiendo, _pensó para si misma con angustia, notando que eran las 11:45. Se habían perdido el desayuno! "Como es posible que me haya quedado dormida?" se pregunto a si misma en voz alta.

"Estabas muy ocupada fantaseando conmigo?" sugirió James, guiñándole un ojo. "No seas tímida… no eres la primera chica que se ha quedado dormida por esa razón."

Lily había dormido tranquilamente… pero no ciertamente por que estuviera soñando con James. De hecho no había soñado con nadie, si siquiera Remus – el chico con el que más quería estar. "Sin ofender, James, pero los patanes arrogantes no son mi tipo," le dijo. "Por que no intentas con una Slytherin? Esas chicas podrían estarse arrastrando tras de ti." Se dirigió a las escaleras hacía su dormitorio.

James burlonamente puso las manos en su corazón. "Pero Lily," la llamo, "íbamos a tener una vida juntos!"

"Si," dijo Lily, "fue una vida muy corta, no?"

"Nombramos a nuestro primer hijo!"

"Decidí que el nombre no era de mi agrado." Lily contesto cruzándose de brazos.

James cruzo sus brazos. "Yo soy la única persona que sabe lo que sientes por la bologna y por las personas llamadas Harold!"

"Mentí," mintió Lily

"Pensé que lo que teníamos era especial!"

"El amor de los jóvenes nunca prevalece."

"El nuestro si," sonrió James. "Te esperare, Lily Evans." Le lanzó un beso.

Lily sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacía arriba para asearse. No quería que James viera que estaba tratando de no sonreír.

* * *

20 minutos después, Lily se apresuraba al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, con James caminando detrás de ella. Encontrando a sus amigos, ambos se sentaron rápidamente en los asientos de siempre.

"Así que," Sirius los saludo. "Puedo ver que su tarde fue un gran acontecimiento." Guiño.

"No seas pervertido, Sirius," le dijo Jerrica, pateándolo bajo la mesa. Se giro hacia Lily. Aunque no dijo nada, sus ojos rogaban por una explicación.

Lily suspiro. "Puedo honestamente decir que me quede dormida", respondió. "No se que paso, pero es verdad."

"Tal vez por que estabas muy ocupada anoche…" Sirius le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Déjala en paz!" James regaño a Sirius, sus mejillas sonrojándose ligeramente. _Yo soy el único que puede bromear así con ella, _pensó para si mismo, ligeramente posesivo.

_Acaso James acaba de defenderme? _Se preguntó Lily, totalmente desconcertada pero agradecida por su súbito estallido. Se quedo callada.

"Lo siento, Jamesy… no pensé que fueras tan enojón," renegó Sirius. "Solo esta molesto porque no consiguió nada," agrego en un susurro a Remus, quien apenas entorno sus ojos y le susurro de regreso, "No tienes remedio, Canuto."

Después de un minuto de incomodo silencio, Selena finalmente hablo, con un cambio en el tema. "Lily tu lechuza trajo tu correo esta mañana, así que lo tome por ti." Le entrego a Lily un montón de papeles.

"Gracias, Lena," le contesto Lily, en busca de algo interesante en la pila de papeles. Había un Diario el Profeta, unos cupones de Honeyduckes, una tarjeta de cumpleaños retrasada de su prima (su cumpleaños fue en Octubre), y una carta de su madre. Ella abrió el sobre para leerla.

_Queridísima Lily,_

_Tu padre y yo te extrañamos tanto, y hubiéramos preferido que decidieras pasar las fiestas en casa. Entendemos que tengas mucho que hacer como Premio Anual, pero difícilmente te vemos ahora! Por favor considera visitarnos durante Pascua. _

_Petunia regreso de la Universidad, y entre tú y yo, no estoy tan emocionada. Amo a tu hermana profundamente, pero ese novio de ella es una pesadilla. Han estado aquí solo un día, y Vernon se ha comido ya toda la cocina. Entiendo que los chicos de incluso veinte años la necesitan para fortalecerse, pero he tenido que ir al supermercado unas diez veces desde que llegaron, hasta el punto en que conozco a todos los cajeros por su nombre. Petunia esta un poco delgada… creo que deja que este Dursley se coma su comida, también. _

_Tal vez estoy siendo muy juiciosa, pero he tratado en vano que me agrade este chico y difícilmente he tenido éxito. Desafortunadamente, Petunia me dice que ella y Vernon tienen un importante anuncio que hacer, y estoy rogando para que este anuncio no involucre matrimonio. Sin embargo, están usando anillos iguales, así que este anuncio no puede ser bueno. _

_Espero que todo en Hogwarts este yendo bien, y que ese chico James (su nombre es James, no?) haya parado de molestarte. Le escribiré una nota al director si quieres. Hazme un favor, ama, y solo sal con buenos chicos. _

_Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti!_

_Con mucho amor,_

_Mamá._

Lily bajo la carta y suspiro. Ella había visto a Vernon Dursley más de una vez, y él era una de las personas más desagradables que haya conocido. Parecía preocuparse por Petunia, lo que Lily suponía era lo más importante en una relación, pero a pesar de eso, el era grosero y gritón y parecía no pensar en nadie más que en si mismo. Lily odiaba eso.

Desde que empezó a asistir a Hogwarts, Lily se ha seguido alejando de Petunia, pero hasta que Vernon apareció en la foto, las dos hermanas al menos se llevaban bien. Después de que la pareja se junto, sin embargo, Petunia y Lily habían tenido varias de sus peores peleas. A pesar de todo, ella siempre pensó en lo más recóndito de su mente que al menos esta fase terminaría, en cuestión de unos meses.

Seis meses después, su madre le había inferido que Petunia y Vernon podrían casarse. Que es lo que esto causaría en su familia? Lily quería llorar por el simple hecho de pensar en ello, pero sentada en la mesa rodeada de sus amigos, ella simplemente no podía hacerlo.

"Que es eso?" bromeo James. "No has enviado las invitaciones para el Baby Shower aun, verdad?" se refería a la previa conversación de anoche.

"Es un poco más serio que eso," respondió Lily, ordenando su correo. "Tengo que irme." Se levanto, tomo sus cosas, y se dirigió fuera del Gran Comedor.

* * *

"Lily, que paso?"

Jerrica y Selena se pararon detrás de su amiga, quien se encontraba sollozando sentada un lado del lago. La había seguido hasta allá afuera, solo para encontrar una carta rota en pedazos flotando en el agua.

Lily se giro hacía ellas, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, y palmeo el piso a su lado en señal de que sus dos amigas se sentaran a su lado. Se limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas y tomo una gran bocanada de aire. "La carta de mi mama," les confeso. "Ella cree que Petunia y Vernon se van a comprometer."

"Oh, no. Él es el chico gordo, que no te agrada?" Selena pregunto para aclarar. Lily asintió.

"Merlín, eso es terrible!" exclamo Jerrica, poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Lily confortándola. "Pero es seguro?"

Lily negó con al cabeza. "Ellos darán un importante anuncio, sin embargo, están usando anillos iguales. Oh..." las lagrimas empezaron a fluir de nuevo. "Es solo que… el es tan horrible, saben?"

"Lo sabemos". Jerrica suspiró.

"Petunia y yo éramos lo necesariamente unidas antes de que empezara a salir con Vernon," dijo Lily entre sollozos. "Y realmente nos hemos estado separando durante estos seis meses… pero pensé que solo era una fase. Ahora, estoy perdiendo a mi hermana!" Tomo una piedra del piso y la tiro al lago para descargarse.

"Todo estará bien," le dijo Jerrica, palmeando la espalda de su amiga,"En verdad, ya veras."

"Además," agrego Selena, "nos tienes a nosotras."


	7. Sola y Solitaria

**Otro capitulo cortooo.. lo siento chicoss.. espero que les gusteee byee.. estoy hasta el cuello de tareas :S **

* * *

**Capitulo Siete**

"Hey, Lils,"

Lily levanto la mirada para ver a Remus de pie detrás de ella, arrastrando los pies. Ella asintió en reconocimiento y palmeo el suelo a su lado, insinuando que se acercara. "Hey, a ti también."

Después de que Jerrica y Selena la hubieran confortado junto al lago por un largo rato, Lily les dijo a sus amigas que disfrutaran su día – que quería estar sola por un rato más y las encontraría después. Claro, que no había anticipado la llegada de su prefecto favorito.

"Nos dejaste algo rápido antes en el almuerzo," dijo Remus, tomando asiento enseguida a la Premio Anual. "Quería disculparme en nombre de Sirius… en realidad no quería ofenderte. Es solo que su cerebro no funciona fuera de insinuaciones sexuales."

Lily sonrió ligeramente. "Gracias por el gesto, Remus, pero esa no fue la razón por la que me fui esta mañana… aunque encuentro esas insinuaciones algo molestas…"

Remus le regreso la sonrisa. "Solo recuerda, que es un chico, así que se le esta permitido decir cosas pervertidas y salirse con la suya…"

"Bueno, eso explica casi a cualquier chico de la escuela," se rió Lily tranquilamente. Se volteo para ver realmente a Remus. "Cualquier chico excepto tú."

"Como sabes?" bromeó Remus, guiñándole el ojo. "Solo por que no lo este vocalizando cada cinco minutos..." dejo de hablar, notando que la tristeza en los ojos de Lily aun estaba presente. "Esta todo bien?" pregunto, con voz seria de repente.

Lily abrazo sus rodillas más cerca de su pecho y suspiro. "Es mi hermana," admitió. "Mi mamá cree que Petunia pueda estar comprometida con el patán que tiene por novio, quien ha sido la razón de algunas de nuestras peores peleas hasta ahora."

Remus no sabía que decir ante esto. "Lo siento," le dijo finalmente. "Al menos no eres tú la que se esta casando con él, no?"

Lily soltó una risa amarga. "Podrías imaginartelo? Me gustaría pensar que soy mejor que eso." Hizo una pausa. "Merlín, mi hermana es mejor que eso! Como puede escoger a un hombre que no tiene ni siquiera escrúpulos?"

Remus pensé por un momento. "Es bien parecido?"

Lily negó con la cabeza inmediatamente. "Solo si le gustan los hombres que puedan aplastarte con un simple apretón de manos… y estoy segura que mi hermana debería saber lo que es un buen partido."

"Tal vez, en alguna retorcida forma, este novio es la pareja perfecta para ella?"

"No lo se. Espero que no lo sea, pero también espero que sean felices juntos." Lily suspiro, sin estar segura de cómo se sentía. "Es solo que no quiero que termine con la persona equivocada."

"Correcto," asintió Remus.

"Espero que eventualmente nunca me vuelva tan ciega," continuó Lily, sin darse cuenta cuan locuaz podía ser a veces. "Espero que, cuando lo necesite, sepa quién es la persona correcta."

"No te preocupes," le dijo Remus sinceramente. "Lo sabrás." Volteó a mirarla y sonrió.

Lily regreso la sonrisa, pensado que significaba algo especial; un secreto entre amigos, o quizás algo más. Viendo rápidamente hacía el suelo, posó su mano sobre la de él, con toda la esperanza de que él…

"Me tengo que ir." Remus retiró su mano súbitamente, y se levanto. "Nosotros…er… hablaremos luego. Siéntete mejor." Le ofreció una extraña sonrisa y se dirigió en dirección contraria.

_Eso no es lo que estaba esperando, _Lily pensó para si misma, insegura de que había hecho mal. Se le había insinuado demasiado? Tomo una piedra del suelo y suspiro, tirándola al lago.

* * *

Reclinada en el sofá de su Sala Común, Lily intentaba en vano ponerse al día con su lectura. Había releído la misma oración unas veinte veces ya; no podía concentrarse. Entre pensamientos sobre el posible compromiso de Petunia y la rara reacción de Remus en el lago temprano ese día, la mente de Lily estaba inundada con muchas más cosas que palabras en una pagina.

Súbitamente, la puerta del baño se abrió, y Lily pudo detectar una voz tatareando. Levanto la mirada de su libro para ver una nube de vapor, seguido por cierto Premio Anual. Lily no pudo evitar notar la apariencia de James – obviamente acabando de tomar una ducha, su cabello estaba desordenado y mojado, y no traía camisa – apenas un par de boxers (completados con el emblema de Gryffindor) y una desatada bata de baño que hacía juego.

Lily entorno sus ojos. "Durante los pasados dos días he visto más de ti de lo que me gustaría ver, Potter," le informo como saludo, sentándose derecha.

James volteo hacía ella y sonrió. "Que tal ahora?" le pregunto. Asomando un brazo de la manga de su bata por un breve momento, James flexiono sus bíceps, y luego acomodo la bata como estaba originalmente. "Algo más que te gustaría ver?"

"Tus tríceps les vendría bien un poco mas de tono," Lily respondió, tratando de permanecer lo más critica posible. En realidad, el no estaba tan mal. "Y tus abdominales no están tan definidos como deberían de estar."

"Acostúmbrate a ellos, cariño." Le guiño James a Lily. "Con esto es con lo que te levantaras cada día por el resto de tu vida."

"No si te dejo en el altar." Lily marco la pagina donde se había quedado, y lo puso sobre la mesa.

James rió y tomo asiento a su lado en el sofá. Se despeino aun más el cabello. "Hey, si nos toma varios intentos para hacerlo bien, me casare contigo todas las veces que quieras. No te puedo garantizar un anillo cada vez, pero…"

Lily le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Que tal si nunca digo que si?" pregunto. "Que tal si todo fue para nada?"

"Ah, pero eventualmente dirás que sí!" exclamo James, aplaudiendo. "En algún momento, haré que caigas muerta de amor por mi, y después del cincuentavo compromiso, finalmente nos casaremos."

Lily sacudió la cabeza. "Parece que tienes demasiada fe en ti mismo, sabes."

"Lo se," le dijo James asintiendo con la cabeza, "pero es porque soy Adivino." Mantuvo un gesto de seriedad por quizás 5 segundos, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

"Ah, si?" Lily cruzo los brazos. Decidió preguntarle algo que se había estado preguntando, y esperaba que no quedara como una tonta. "Que te ves haciendo esta noche?" Le quería preguntar si quería jugar ajedrez mágico o algo parecido más tarde, como lo había hecho la noche anterior, porque embarazosamente posible, lo había disfrutado.

La sonrisa de James se desvaneció. "Me reuniré con alguien en un rato mas," dijo seriamente. "Greta Catchlove, sabes, de Ravenclaw… le prometí que le enseñaría Quidditch."

"En verdad," Lily volteo hacía el piso, mortificada por siquiera haber preguntado. No era su problema; James solo iba a salir con otra de sus desesperantes amigas. "Como es que eso va a funcionar?"

"Bueno, supongo que veré si puedo tomar la escoba de Sirius prestada para que Greta la use, y como yo soy el Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de todas formas tengo acceso a todo el equipo." James se giro para realmente verla.

"Solo no la embaraces, entonces" Lily le aconsejo, y luego dándose cuenta de lo que había dijo, se sonrojo profundamente. "Quiero decir, no la lances de...Er... que te diviertas en tu cita."

"Oh, no se si pueda llamarse de esa manera," dijo James, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa. "Tu aun eres mi chica preferida, Lily Evans."

Y ya que se fue a su no-cita, Lily se sintió muy sola.


	8. Un Cambio de Escenario

**Sorry por la tardanza espero poder subir otro capitulo más tarde.. o mañana en la mañana bueno espero qe les guste ese capitulo definitivamente uno de mis preferidos :) felices vacacioness! **

* * *

**Capitulo Ocho**

"Ha estado Lily actuando algo rara contigo?" preguntó Remus, mordiéndose el labio.

Selena bajo su libro de Historia de la Magia y suspiro. Se habían estado reuniendo con Remus cada semana para que le diera asesoría en varias materias, y no quería enfocarse en otros temas. Las notas que obtuviera este año determinarían el resto de su vida… y, no siendo una estudiante estrella, quería hacer algo para probarse a si misma. 

Incluso si eso significaba estudiar durante las fiestas.

"Déjala en paz… esta pasando por mucho," dijo Selena, en defensa de su amiga, jugando con un mechón de su rubia cabellera. "Tu sabes… con su hermana y eso. Así que, espera, fue Wanda la rara quien fue quemada en la hoguera siete veces?" regreso al tema de estudio de Historia. Debería haber aprendido la historia de esta bruja durante su tercer año, pero en ese punto, su futuro no significaba tanto como lo hacía ahora. 

"Wenderlin," la corrigió Remus. "Fue Wenderlin la rara."

"Demonios," dijo Selena con un suspiro. "Nunca me acuerdo de su nombre."

"Ella ha dicho algo de mi?" Remus cambio el tema, sonando un poco paniqueado. 

"Espero que no!" exclamo Selena. "Los únicos fantasmas con los que he hablado son Peeves y Nick Casi Decapitado."

Remus resistió la urgencia de entornar los ojos. "No me refería a Wenderlin la rara, Lena! Estoy hablando de Lily."

"Oh." Selena sabía que probablemente no lograrían mucho esa noche. No estaba segura como contestarle al chico… podría decir 'si' y descubrir que el no gustaba de la Premio Anual, o podría decir 'no' y descubrir que él si lo hacía. "Por que preguntas… quieres que ella diga algo de ti?" le respondió finalmente.

"Solo me lo estaba preguntado, es todo…"

"Algo paso entre los dos?" Selena se cruzo de brazos. Si, Selena era un poco lenta para captar las cosas, pero no era tonta tampoco. 

"No lo se… no lo creo…" Remus se sintió completamente confundido. "No se que es lo que siente ella por mi, pero siento que ella esta bajo la impresión que me gusta…" paso una mano por su cabello nerviosamente.

"Y… te gusta?" Selena lo vio, y vio algo en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes. _Sácate eso de la cabeza_, se reprendió a si misma. _Sabes lo que siente Lily por él. _Últimamente, aunque ella nunca lo admitiría, había estado sintiendo algo por Remus, pero no quería actuar a favor de esos sentimientos o ni siquiera compartirlos con sus amigas más cercanas. Esperaba que desapareciera por si solo. 

Remus negó con al cabeza. "Ella es mi amiga, sabes? Podemos tener una conversación inteligente y me hace reír. Cuando ella y James discuten, siempre estoy interesado en que dirá para rechazarlo esta vez. A veces hasta puedo adivinar que va a decir."

"Entonces…?" Selena pregunto. No podía entender cual era el problema. 

"Así que, somos compatibles," completo Remus. "Realmente, profundamente compatibles. Pero solo como amigos."

"Pero por que?"

Remus suspiró. "Creo que así me siento cuando estoy con ella. Ella no me produce esa sensación que se supone se debe de sentir cuando se está joven y enamorado y preparado para todo. Mi corazón no late más rápido cuando la veo. Mi cabeza no empieza a dar vueltas cuando escucho su voz. Me importa – mucho – pero si tuviera que, podría sobrevivir sin ella."

Involuntariamente, Selena hizo una mueca ante esas palabras. _Eso fue duro, _pensó para si misma, alegrada de que ella fuera la única persona que estaba ahí para escucharlo. Ella nunca podría compartir esta confesión con Lily; la comúnmente chica cabeza fría quedaría devastada. 

Ella decidió defender el honor de Lily una última vez. "Como sabes eso?" pregunto. "Como sabes que el amor no es solo poder platicar con alguien, ser capaz de entenderlo y disfrutar su compañía?"

"Por que," revelo Remus, "He sentido la diferencia… y se que es lo que se siente cuando hay esa chispa con alguien más. Por mucho tiempo, he sentido eso por una chica que quiero más que como a una amiga, con la que quiero algo más que una simple conversación." El sabía que era riesgoso, pero tomo la mano de Selena y la vio a sus grandes ojos azules. "Selena… mis sentimientos son hacía a ti".

* * *

Lily estaba sentada en la Sala Común, justo donde James la había dejado, creando la falsa ilusión de estar enfrascada en su lectura. Había estado tratando de leer por más o menos una hora, pero seguía en la misma pagina en la que había empezado. Era muy difícil concentrarse con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. 

Nunca se había sentido tan sola como se sentía en ese momento. Lily sabía que Selena estaba ocupada en sus clases de tutoreo con Remus, así que no quería interrumpir, y que Sirius había invitado a Jerrica para pasar tiempo juntos, por que hace mucho que no lo hacían. Que es lo que haría ella esta noche?

_Casi extraño a James, _Lily pensó para si, molesta por ese sentimiento. Mientras era verdad que James tenía la capacidad de llevarla al borde de su paciencia, Lily también sabía que cuando se trataba de noches como esa, James siempre estaba para acompañarla. Y esa noche, la noche en la cual ella realmente apreciaría esa compañía, el Premio Anual tenía una cita… con una chica contra la que Lily y sus amigas estaban conspirando. _No puedo creer que estuve cerca de pedirle que se quedara aquí conmigo. _

Como si lo hubiera predicho, el hoyo del retrato se abrió y James llego, sin aliento. Con su cabello más desordenado de lo usual, tal vez por el viento, fue aparente que o James había experimentado una cita mucho más 'amigable', o había tenido que correr para llegar hasta allí. 

Juzgando por la hora en la que se había ido, Lily solo asumió que tenía que ser la última opción. 

"Por que volviste tan pronto?" Le pregunto Lily indiferente, aunque una parte de ella estaba emocionada. Ella en verdad no quería estar sola. "Te cansaste de tratar de enseñarle a Greta que lado de la escoba es cual?"

"Abajo, tigre," rió James, recuperando el aliento. "Solo digamos que me di cuenta – tal vez un poco tarde – que estaba en el lugar equivocado con la persona equivocada." 

"Así que decidiste escaparte de tu cita de Quidditch?" pregunto Lily, levantándose del sofá. "La falta de personalidad nunca te ha detenido para que pases tiempo con una chica antes…"

"Si, bueno…" James vio en dirección a sus pies. Acaso se estaba… sonrojando? "No todos los días la chica de tus sueños quiere en realidad pasar tiempo contigo, tampoco."

La chica de sus sueños? Ahora fue el turno de Lily de sonrojarse. Ella nunca era así… nunca tan sentimental… así que porque lo estaba siendo ahora?

"Eso… eso es dulce, James," Lily respondió finalmente, tratando de no derretirse. Que le estaba pasando? Estaba empezando a sentirse mal de que todo esto era aun, en cierta forma, parte de una venganza contra Greta. James, después de todo, había abandonado su cita para estar con ella. "Er… que hacemos ahora?"

James sonrió. Sintió que al fin había partido la coraza de Lily… al menos un poco. Ella aun no lo había rechazado o gritado por demostrarle que se interesaba por ella. Pero que sentía ella por él? Ella era increíblemente difícil de leer algunas veces… 

"Tengo un plan," le dijo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. "Espera aquí un momento." Corrió escaleras arriba hacía su dormitorio y, menos de un minuto después, bajó sosteniendo una capa roja que Lily nunca había visto antes. 

"Vamos a una mascarada?" trato de adivinar Lily, viendo que lo único que necesitaba James ahora era una mascara. Por lo tanto, ella todo el conjunto. 

"Se supone que iba a ser una sorpresa!" James puso una cara de puchero y burla. "Ahora creo que tendremos que conformarnos con algo menor." De repente, sin advertencia, James atrajo a Lily cerca de él y puso la capa sobre ellos. 

_Que demonios…_, Lily pensó, para si, exclamando, "Hey, cual es la gran idea, Potter?"

James rió ligeramente. "Relájate, Lily… es una Capa de Invisibilidad."

_Oh._ "Y que, si me permites preguntar, haremos bajo una Capa de Invisibilidad?" demando. Donde la había conseguido?

"Algo que debimos haber hecho hace años," le dijo James, moviendo las cejas. "Se dice escaparse."

"Que?" Lily se cruzo de brazos, aunque permaneció bajo la capa. "No podemos hacer eso… se supone que tenemos que ser un ejemplo para los demás estudiantes!"

"Cuantos otros estudiantes has visto por aquí, Lily? La mayoría de ellos se fueron a casa, de todas formas – y dudo mucho que a mis amigos y a tus amigas les importe. Además," agregó, "hemos trabajo mucho este año. Merecemos algo de diversión."

"Quedarnos aquí y jugar ajedrez será suficiente," mintió Lily. 

James sacudió la cabeza. "Ni siquiera tú te crees eso. Vamos… me se todos los pasadizos secretos, y estaremos de regreso antes de que te des cuenta. Si no te gusta, podemos regresar y jugar ajedrez. No quieres que el que haya abandonado una perfectamente buena cita haya sido en vano, verdad?" Le puso mirada de cachorro. 

Lily suspiro. "Puntuación: uno para Potter," murmuró, y le permitió al Premio Anual tomar su mano y dirigirla desde la Sala Común hasta la estatua de la bruja con un ojo. Esperando la impresionante entrada, ella cerro sus ojos fuertemente durante todo el camino hasta que James susurro en su oído. "Ya estamos aquí."

Lily abrió los ojos para verse justo afuera de Honeydukes, que estaba hasta reventar, extremadamente lleno de niños y sus padres. Ella nunca había visto a Hogsmade antes sin la villa llena de alumnos de Hogwarts. Le gustaba así. 

Con el cielo casi oscuro, las tiendas se veían un poco más brillantes, algo que Lily tampoco había visto. Algunos de los dueños de los negocios ya habían decorado por la temporada de fiestas, usando ambos, simples y exquisitos adornos. 

"Es hermoso de noche," Lily dijo finalmente, realmente observando para apreciar sus alrededores. 

Cuidadosamente escondidos tras un árbol, James removió la Capa de Invisibilidad y la cargo en sus brazos. Lily noto lo cerca que habían estado el uno del otro (con el fin de mantener la capa colocada, por supuesto) una pulgada de distancia. Juntos salieron de detrás del árbol y se dirigieron hacia el camino de piedras. 

"Esta haciendo un poco de frío," dijo James. "Quieres una cerveza de mantequilla?"

De repente, Lily recordó el hecho de que se suponía que no debían estar ahí. 

"Creo que sería prudente no ir a ningún lado," Lily respondió, su voz tranquila. "Creo que deberíamos regresar al castillo."

"No te preocupes por eso, Lily. Nada va a pasar… lo prometo."

"Pero," Lily protesto, "Madame Rosmerta estoy segura nos reconocerá. Vamos a ser descubiertos!"

"Alguna vez te has preguntado a donde me escapo, Lily?" James se cruzo de brazos. "Este es el lugar. Hago esto todo el tiempo… se lo que hago."

"Vamos a meternos en muchos problemas!"

"Solo disfruta el cambio de escenario y relájate, quieres?" James deseaba que la chica tuviera una actitud más despreocupada en esta situación. 

"No James," Lily contesto, molesta por haberse dejado convencer de ir en primer lugar. Desde cuando ha seguido a James Potter en sus aventuras en el pasado? "No me relajaré." Le reprendió con el dedo, y sus ojos verdes brillaron. 

James simplemente veía a Lily entretenido. Deseaba que fuera al menos un poco más cooperativa, pero – demonios! – a pesar de su ira, era adorable cuando se enojaba. Una parte de el quería instigarla aun más. 

"Toda esta idea," Lily continuo, acercándose un paso más a James. "fue simplemente estúpida! Fue estúpida, e inmadura, y completamente -" La expresión de sus ojos se transformo de exasperación a desconcierto mientras fue interrumpida por un par de labios sobre los suyos. 

En vez de apartar a James, o bofetearlo como normalmente pensaría hacerlo, Lily cerró sus ojos y lo dejó arrastrarla dentro de un largo, y más profundo beso en vez del inocente que él había primeramente empezado. Aunque odiaría admitir, el era fácilmente el mejor besador (N/A: the best kisser), con el que ella había sellado sus labios… voluntariamente o no. 

Ella no tenía urgencia de romper el beso, así que – para el asombro de ambos – James fue el que le puso fin antes de que se convirtiera en algo no apto para niños. Lily se sonrojo profundamente, agradecida de que casi nadie los había visto, y de repente se quedo sin palabras. _Que es lo que acabo de hacer? _Se pregunto a si misma. _Que es lo que acaba de pasar?_

"Deberías saber," dijo James finalmente, en intento de romper el incomodo silencio. "me gustan las ardientes pelirrojas." Él le había dicho estas mismas palabras por primera vez cuando se conocieron, pero esa vez el recibió una bofetada. Esta vez, recibió una pequeña sonrisa, "Vamos," le dijo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lily, "vamos a conseguirte una cerveza de mantequilla. Tengo una para ti con Madame Rosmerta." 


	9. Pelea de Chicas!

**Sorry por haberme tardado jaajaj aqui esta el capitulo espero qe les guste**

* * *

**Capitulo Nueve**

"Annie, usa un poco más de esos ornamentos plateados, quieres?" Lily cruzo sus brazos y continuó su inspección por el Gran Comedor. "Edward, esa figura de ángel luce más como un águila. Arréglalo. Y Rupert,"se detuvo frente a un desafortunado de quinto año, "un poco más calmado con el muérdago, esta bien? Esta escuela no se llama Snogwarts, sabes." (**N/A**: snog besuquearse)

"Oh Lily," exclamo una voz familiar detrás de ella. Se volteo para ver – a quien más? – a James con una maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro. "Tú de seguro sabes destrozar los sueños de un chico."

Las mejillas de Lily se tornaron rojas al ver al Premio Anual. Podría ser este en realidad el mismo chico que beso anoche? No fue una horrible pesadilla que se abrazo a la memoria de Lily? No fue acaso un cruel hechizo que la obligo hacer una cosa tan loca?

Lily recordó haber ido por unas cervezas de mantequilla con James después de EL beso, donde difícilmente uno de los dos hablo, excepto quizás por una pequeña y extraña conversación. Después de todo, regresaron a sus dormitorios, donde Lily se pregunto si no había cometido un gran error. 

"A menos que estés tratando de hacer algún trabajo de verdad," Lily le dijo, su mente finalmente regresando al presente, "Te sugiero que…"

"Quién lo diría?" James interrumpió, viendo sobre sus cabezas. "Parece que hemos quedado bajo un poco de muérdago." Movió sus cejas de arriba abajo sugestivamente. 

Lily volteo hacía el. 

"Que?" pregunto James inocentemente, "Nada que no hayamos hecho antes!"

Lily tomo a James de su antebrazo y lo arrastro a una desolada esquina de la habitación, para que su conversación no fuera escuchada por nadie. 

"No menciones eso de nuevo," le ordeno Lily, manteniendo su voz baja. "Estaba claramente baja un estado vulnerable en el momento y apreciaría que a sabiendas de eso, bajo circunstancias normales, eso no hubiera pasado nunca. _Jamás."_

"Pero…" la cara de James cayo. "Estas diciendo que mis asombrosas habilidades besando no tuvieron ningún efecto sobre ti?"

Lily entorno los ojos. "No un efecto positivo, si a eso te refieres." Poso sus manos sobre su cintura. _No realmente, de todas formas, _agrego para si como una nota mental. 

James suspiró. "Muy bien, Señorita Evans. Lamento haberla molestado." Empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta del Gran Comedor, deteniéndose enfrente de una de las chicas para decir, "Annie, usa mas de los ornamentos rojos… todo ese plateado me esta haciendo enfermar." Luego el desapareció. 

Lily observo el Gran Comedor, viendo el resto de las decoraciones navideñas. _Me pregunto donde estarán Jerrica y Selena_, pensó, tratando de distraer su mente de la súbita ausencia de James. Ella sabía que siempre era dura con el – que es lo que habría alejado al chico ahora? Por que había abandonado tan rápido la tarea de atormentarla hoy? 

_Entonces de nuevo, por que me preocupa?_ Se pregunto a si misma. _Quería que se fuera, y lo hizo. _Por alguna razón, sin embargo, una parte de Lily extrañaba las bromas con cierto grado de flirteo. 

"Perdón por llegar tarde!" se excuso una sonriente Jerrica, mientras ella y Selena entraban al Gran Comedor. "Oh, Lil, este lugar luce hermoso. Espero que no estés haciendo trabajar muy duro a los de quinto y sexto año, hmm?" le guiñó a Rupert, quien estaba ocupado quitando un poco del muerdago. 

Lily arqueo la ceja. "Estas de un terriblemente buen humor, no es así?" especulo.

"Ni se lo digas," se rió Selena. "Ha estado prácticamente cantando toda la mañana."

"Supongo que la tarde con Sirius fue muy bien, si?"

Jerrica asintió. "Fue estrictamente platónico," admitió, "pero nos divertimos mucho. Extrañaba platicar con el sin que sus otros amigos siempre se agregaran a la escena." 

Ambas, Lily y Selena, pensaron instantáneamente en Remus. 

"Bueno, me alegro que hayas tenido una buena noche," dijo Lily sinceramente, insegura si ella había disfrutado o no la suya. "Que tal tu, Selena? Como estuvo el estudio?"

"Oh, tu sabes," Selena contesto, no queriendo mencionar la información que Remus le había revelado durante la previa sesión. "el estudio es el estudio."

"Me imagino que Remus es un buen tutor," Lily dijo pensativa. "Creo que es maravillo que tu y él hayan llegado a ese arreglo." 

"Maravilloso," repitió Selena, asintiendo. "Si, supongo que lo es."

Las tres caminaron por la habitación, mientras Lily inspeccionaba la decoración. Por mucho que corrigiera – ("El moño es un poco más arriba, Mildred," decía muy seguido. " y la nieve esta más recargada del lado izquierdo que del derecho." ) – Lily sabía que las decoraciones y el escenario de Navidad era el más hermoso en todos sus años en Hogwarts. 

"Entonces, Lily… como estuvo tu noche?" le pregunto Jerrica a la Premio Anual. "Pudiste mantener al Sr. Potter lejos de problemas?" sonrió

Lily gruño. "Solo puedo decir que mi noche no fue ni cerca de divertida… o en el caso de Selena, productiva… como las suyas." Ella no podía simplemente admitir, al menos no por el momento, que mientras Jerrica se estaba poniendo al corriente con Sirius, y Selena estaba estudiando con Remus, ella y el chico que más detestaba estaban ocupados escapándose de Hogwarts y sellando sus labios.

"Lamento escuchar eso," dijo Selena, siendo lo mas simpática posible con su amiga. 

"Yo también," suspiro Lily. "Yo también."

* * *

"Hola a todos!" saludo una juguetona, voz femenina. "Me extrañaron?"

La hora de la cena había llegado, y los seis amigos se sentaron en el lugar normal, al final de la mesa de Gryffindor, esta vez con las chicas de un lado y los chicos de otro. La conversación había estado un tanto aburrida, con Selena y Remus sin saber que decirse el uno al otro, James permaneciendo inusualmente callado (por lo tanto no instigando a Lily a que lo rechazara en cualquier forma posible).

"Bueno, adivinen que nos trajo la Sra. Norris," Jerrica le susurro a Lily, mientras Greta Catchlove se sentaba a un lado de James.

"Es imposible no extrañar a una chica con tu encanto, señorita Catchlove," respondió James encantadoramente, aunque veía a Lily de reojo mientras lo decía. 

"Lo es?" Lily pregunto en un tono sarcástico. En ese momento, no había nadie a quien quisiera lejos de esa mesa que no fuera Greta. "El imaginarnos que hemos sobrellevado todo este tiempo sin tus visitas…"

Para regocijo propio, Greta se froto contra James, posesivamente, con una mirada triunfante en sus ojos. Lily sonrió apretando sus dientes, tratando de no explotar de ira. 

"Oh, Lily," dijo Greta, con un tono de risa en su voz. "El mundo necesita más brujas con tu sentido del humor." 

"Que te trae a nuestra mesa el día de hoy?" pregunto James, ofreciendo una encantadora sonrisa mientras actuaba un tanto como amortiguador entre las chicas. 

"Tengo que tener una razón?" Greta pretendió ofenderse. "Vine a visitar a mi buscador favorito de Gryffindor… y a sus amigos, por supuesto." El máximo coqueteo, le guiño a Sirius y Remus. "Hubiera deseado que te quedaras más tiempo anoche, James. Mis habilidades en Quidditch, necesitan más ayuda, si alguna vez te interesa."

"Cansada de molestar a los de tu mesa, hmm?" dijo Lily con la voz más tierna que pudo. _Quita tus manos de encima, estúpida miserable,_ pensó amenazadoramente. 

Greta rió. "Tu y tu humor de nuevo, querida… supongo que se podría decir que necesitaba un cambio de escenario."

"Siempre están disponibles los dormitorios de los chicos de Slytherin, si en realidad necesitas un cambio de escenario." Lily sonrió. "O los visitas muy a menudo?"

No sabiendo como responder a esto, Greta forzó una sonrisa y se giro hacía James. "Xander Edgecome hará una fiesta de Víspera de Navidad en la sala común mañana por la noche," anunció. "Tal vez sea un poco sosa, pero si quieren venir, podríamos ambientar un poco más el asunto…" volteo hacía Remus y Sirius. "Ustedes chicos son más que bienvenidos, también, si lo desean."

"Me encantaría…" empezó James, pero fue interrumpido por Jerrica.

"Chicos, chicos," interrumpió. "no lo recuerdan? Nosotros ya teníamos nuestra propia fiesta planeada."

Inseguro de a donde estaba llegando Jerrica, sin embargo urgido por apoyarla (ella probablemente tenía una buena razón… después de todo, ella era su mejor amiga mujer, y él tenía un gusto impecable para los amigos), Sirius asintió. "Nuestra fiesta, por supuesto," exclamo, casi sin saber que decir. 

"Fiesta?" Selena pregunto, sin comprender completamente la situación, "Vamos a tener una ..?"

Lily pellizco a Selena en el hombro. "Si, Selena," dijo lentamente. "Tendremos una fiesta." Volteo a ver a Greta y sonrió, sin embargo no había absolutamente nada que podría hacer para prevenir el siguiente comentario. "Lo siento, pero es algo exclusivo… entiendes eso, no?"

"Oh, claro," dijo Greta un poco convencida, cruzándose de brazos. "Bueno, James, si cambias de opinión… sabes donde encontrarme." Lo beso en la mejilla, dejando que sus labios se posaran un poco más antes de irse. 

James se quedo sin palabras, viendo a sus amigos en completa confusión. Que es lo que acababa de pasar?

"Así que…" Remus hablo, tratando de romper el silencio. Sonrió torpemente. "Tendremos una fiesta?"

"Te lo dije ayer, recuerdas?" Selena mintió, al fin entendiendo lo que pasaba. 

Remus pensó por un momento. Después de que le revelo sus sentimientos, Selena le había dicho tranquilamente que ellos no podían estar juntos. Remus trato de no pensar en eso, pero después de haber sido rechazado, en lo único que podía pensar era en que había hecho mal. Entonces quizás Selena si había mencionado algo sobre una fiesta, y el apenas le había prestado atención. 

"Supongo," dijo Remus finalmente con un suspiro. 

* * *

"Lily," dijo Jerrica. "Puedo hablar contigo?"

Las dos amigas dejaron el Gran Comedor y caminaron hacia el baño usual… el de Myrtle la Llorona. 

"Pasa algo?" Lily pregunto al entrar.

"Que pregunta!" exclamo Myrtle la Llorona, flotando sobre las chicas. "Siempre hay algo malo en esta escuela, no es así?"

Ignorando al fantasma, Jerrica suspiro. "Se que probablemente estas actuando de esta forma para mantenerte apegada al 'plan'… tu sabes, para mantener a Greta lejos de James… pero tengo que preguntar. Era parte de ti todos esos celos allá? 

Lily evito sus ojos. "No se que quieres decir, Jer." 

"Oh, no estoy tratando de acusarte de nada," dijo Jerrica. "Pero los celos no van contigo, y creo que fueron bastante evidentes hace rato. Pasa algo entre tu y James?" 

"Nada de esa clase!" contesto Lily a la defensiva. "De que estas hablado?"

"Estabas prácticamente hirviendo cuando llego Greta a la mesa," admitió Jerrica, "Y tu y James apenas hablaron, lo cual es casi un record, considerando como es que va la cena con usted dos usualmente."

"Estaba cansada," Lily reclamo. "Sabes lo temprano que me levante esta mañana para trabajar en las decoraciones? Y James… bueno… probablemente estaba cansado también. El salió con Greta anoche." No quería decir que había salido con ELLA mucho más tarde. 

"Mm." Jerrica sonrió ligeramente. "Te conozco Lily. Soy tu mejor amiga y se que hay algo extraño entre ustedes dos. Y quizás no me quieres decir ahora, pero como mejor amiga, lo descubriré."

Lily rió a pesar de si misma. "Bueno," dijo, "siempre puedes intentarlo." 


	10. Verdad o Desafio

**Aqui va otro capitulo.. de hecho este es el mas largo hasta ahora espero que les guste esta muy entretenido la vdd.. pero los mejores estan por venir!!jajaaj sorry por no haber actualizado..**

**hey leigh here it is another chapter.. hope you like it  
this is for you :)**

**Capitulo Diez**

Sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, Lily junto los cuidadosamente envueltos regalos que la rodeaban, y checo que no le hiciera falta ninguno. Ella había finalmente terminado de empacar los regalos de Navidad para dárselos a sus amigos al día siguiente.

Para Jerrica compro una caja de Ranas de chocolate, así como un suéter que sabía había estado viendo desde hacia tiempo. El regalo de Selena incluía un set de labiales que se aplicaban solos, y una bufanda que cambiaba de color para combinar dependiendo el color del atuendo. En contra de su juicio, Lily compro a Sirius artículos de broma en Zonko, pero conociéndolo, sabía que serían apreciados (y con suerte no los usaría en ella). Sabía que a Remus le encantaba leer, pero no estaba segura sobre su conocimiento sobre la Literatura Muggle, así que para él compro una colección de las mejores obras de William Shakespeare, junto con una bolsa de regaliz. Y para James…

_James no se merece un regalo, _pensó Lily abruptamente, poniendo el regalo de James a un lado. _No se porque me moleste en comprarle algo; el obtendrá lo suficiente de Greta esta noche._

Lily no estaba segura si James había aceptado oficialmente asistir a la fiesta que Greta lo había invitado la noche anterior, pero dudaba que fuera a rechazar la propuesta de la Ravenclaw. Él claramente quería pasar la noche con una chica que realmente se interesara por él, no?

Lo que estaba bien, considerando que Lily no se interesaba por él. Para nada.

Además, James había estado actuando raro alrededor de ella desde la noche anterior. Habían regresado de la cena y se habían ido a la cama sin intercambiar ni una palabra entre ellos, lo que usualmente estaba después de lo imposible. Una parte de Lily extrañaba los molestos comentarios que siempre la sacaban de quicio.

_No, no lo hago_, pensó para si miserablemente, tratando de luchar contra el sentimiento. _No lo extraño. _

Deliberadamente pateo el regalo de James bajo su cama y se dirigió escaleras abajo a la Sala Común, donde James estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista de Quidditch.

Lily tomo uno de sus libros de la pequeña mesa y se sentó a leer en una silla.

"Hey," lo saludo incomoda.

James vio por arriba de su revista por primera vez desde que Lily había llegado a la habitación. "Hey," le contesto. Su tono, aunque perfectamente cortés, le faltaba algo. "Mira… si estas aquí para preguntarme acerca de la fiesta de mañana, ya he hablado con los elfos de la cocina y…"

"No estoy aquí para preguntarte nada," Lily contesto, su voz más animada que la de él por primera vez. "Solo estoy aquí para leer."

Ella abrió su libro, pero no podía concentrarse en las oraciones que estaban frente a ella. El silencio en la habitación era demasiado palpable como para ignorarlo; algo había cambiado entre ella y James.

"Así que, mañana es Navidad." Dijo Lily de repente, tratando de romper con la quietud del momento.

James puso la revista a su lado. "Pensé que estabas aquí solo para leer."

_Cuál es su problema?_ Lily se pregunto a si misma. Pero de nuevo, que le importaba lo que dijera James? Lily mataría para que James ignorara su presencia, lo que parecía ser exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

"Lo estoy," suspiro Lily. "Solo estaba tratando de ser amigable."

James no reconoció eso. Tomo de nuevo su revista, antes de que Lily lo interrumpiera.

"Que harás esta noche, James?" pregunto. "Vas a…?"

"Creo que iré a la fiesta a la que Greta me invito," le dijo James. "Tu sabes, anoche?"

Aunque esto no era sorpresa para Lily, le causo una extraña sensación. _Y a mi que me importa? _Se pregunto a si misma. _Que importa lo que vaya él a hacer hoy? _

Sonrió amargamente. De repente, un pensamiento vino a su cabeza, una explicación de por que se había estado sintiendo así en relación a Greta Catchlove en primer lugar. _Se supone que debo mantener alejado a James de ella, _Lily recordó. _Se lo prometí a Jerrica. _Hizo a Lily sentir mejor el saber que sus sentimientos estaban dirigidos hacía la lealtad con sus amigas, en ves de… bueno…hacía James. Así que, cuando le molesto la respuesta acerca de ir a la pequeña fiesta a la que ella asistiría, Lily sabría que esto fue solo para seguir apegada al plan de alejar a James de Greta.

"Estas seguro que no quieres ir a nuestra fiesta?" pregunto Lily, tratando de darle a James una mirada encantadora.

La mirada no tuvo efecto en James. "Fui invitado a la otra primero," explico simplemente. "Odiaría dejarla plantada, sería de mala ecuación."

"Pero dejaste tu cita con Greta," dijo de repente Lily. "Habías planeado tu cita con Greta primero, pero aun así la dejaste para…"

"… para estar contigo?" termino James por ella. "Lily, no te iba a perseguir para siempre."

"Pero por que?" pregunto Lily. "Por que dejaste de perseguirme?"

James rió malhumorado. "En realidad eres algo, sabias eso? Me bofeteas cuando quiero besarte, y te preguntas por que me canse de este juego? Lily, yo quiero una chica a la que genuinamente le guste. Tú ciertamente no lo haces. Ya me di cuenta de eso."

"Pero…" Lily arrastró las palabras, su voz quebrada.

"Pero que?" James se levanto, y se cruzo de brazos. "Si hay algo que quieras decirme, dímelo ahora."

Lily suspiro. Que más había por decir? Las palabras de James fueron claras.

"No hay nada." Le dijo después de un momento de pensarlo. "Solo que espero que vengas a nuestra fiesta esta noche."

James sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacía el orificio del retrato, listo para irse. "En verdad eres algo," murmuro. Y antes de salir de la habitación, le dijo, "Feliz Navidad, Lily."

* * *

"Que demonios podría estarle tomando tanto tiempo a ese chico?" pregunto Lily, moviendo su pie impacientemente.

La cena había terminado, y Lily, Jerrica, Selena y Remus habían estado parados en el corredor cerca de la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales por 15 min, esperando a Sirius. A pesar que Jerrica había planeado todo lo de la fiesta para mantener a James lejos de Greta, los otros (con la excepción de Lily) habían estado esperando por ella.

Habían decidido hacer la 'fiesta' en la Sala de los Premios Anuales en lugar de la torre de Gryffindor; no querían que los molestaran los pocos de primero y segundo año que se habían quedado durante las fiestas. Querían empezar justo después de la cena, pero Sirius insistió en regresar a su dormitorio para recoger algo.

"Por que no simplemente vamos contigo?" le sugirió Jerrica en la cena.

"No, así esta bien," respondió Sirius. "Los veo en el corredor."

Ahora, podían ver a su amigo caminando hacía ellos, sin sostener nada fuera de lo ordinario.

"Por que nos hiciste esperar tanto?" pregunto Remus.

"Oh, ya verán." Sonrió Sirius. "Lily, querida, piensas hacernos esperar aquí toda la noche?"

"_Demiguise Disguise," _le dijo Lily al hombre rechoncho de la pintura que estaba frente a ellos. Se ladeo el sombrero y les deseo una feliz Navidad, mientras les concedía la entrada.

Los cinco amigos tomaron asiento en los sillones de la Sala Común.

"No puedo creer que nuestro amigo Jamesy no esta aquí," comento Sirius de la nada. "Usualmente el hace cualquier cosa para pasar tiempo extra, aquí, con la Señorita Premio Anual."

"Tenía compromisos previos," contesto Lily con los dientes apretados. Había estado pensando en la conversación que tuvieron antes, durante todo el día.

"Con la prostituta de la escuela." Jerrica alegó, "¿Que es lo que ven en ella?"

"Si," agrego Selena. "Se pica la nariz en público. Yo la vi una vez."

"Eso que importa?" Lily trató de desviar el tema. "Estamos aquí para divertidos, no para hablar de esa desgraciada!" tuvo que forzar el entusiasmo, pero no salio de su boca.

"Ese es el espíritu!" exclamo Sirius, y saco algo de su capa, saca un par de grandes botellas de…

"Whisky de Fuego?" Jerrica tomo una de las botellas para examinarla, pero su respuesta era la correcta. "Sirius, como demonios lograste meter esto a Hogwarts?"

"Tengo mis formas." Movió sus cejas. "Pensé que como es nuestro ultimo año, deberíamos tener una fiesta para recordar."

Lily aun estaba muy enfocada en los pasados eventos como para reprender a Sirius sobre todos los problemas que podrían tener si fueran descubiertos. En vez de eso, movió ligeramente su varita, y música de los Jolly Jobberknoll empezó a tocar.

"Er… que es lo que quieren hacer?" pregunto incomoda.

La última vez que habían ido a una fiesta, fue hecha por toda su Casa, así que estaba permitido que las cosas se salieran completamente de control. Sin embargo, ahora solo eran 5 de ellos, inseguros sobre que harían.

"Strip Poker," contesto Sirius con una sonrisa.

"No, gracias," Lily respondió, entornando los ojos.

Remus hablo. "Que tal verdad o desafió?" sugirió.

"Eso podría ser divertido," dijo Selena con una sonrisa.

Remus le sonrió de vuelta.

_Que esta pasando entre esos dos?_ Pensó Lily para si envidiablemente. _Espero estar exagerando._

Jerrica abrió la botella del whisky de fuego lo tomo en sus manos y tomo el primer trago. "Lily," le dijo a su amiga suavemente, en medio de la conversación. "Pareces estresada… toma un trago y simplemente no te preocupes por lo que sea que te esta molestando, de acuerdo?" parecía genuinamente preocupada.

Lily suspiro y vio la botella que le había sido entregada. Se atrevería a tomar un trago? Nunca había probado el whisky de fuego antes y por lo tanto no sabía que esperar.

_Solo se vive una vez, _pensó para si, decidida a tomar el consejo de Jerrica y probarlo un poco. No podía dañarla, no? Claro, el sabor en sus labios no fue el esperado, y le quemo al bajar por su garganta, pero Lily estaba segura que esto fue únicamente por que nunca había bebido antes. Tomo otro trago, que fue un poco más fácil de tragar.

Los cinco amigos se sentaron en círculo.

Sirius tomo un trago de la otra botella y se sentó. "Empecemos con preguntas fáciles, para dejar lo mejor para el final." Sonrió. "Quien quiere empezar?"

"Yo lo haré," se ofreció Selena

"Ok, Lena." Sirius trono sus dedos. "Verdad o desafió?"

"Verdad"

"Muy bien." Sirius se detuvo para pensar en una buena pregunta. "Ya te hemos preguntado esto antes, pero… por que nunca has salido con nadie de Gryffindor?"

"Bueno…" dijo Selena, pensando por un momento. Ella sabía por que nunca había salido con uno de _esos_ Gryffindors, pero con respecto a los demás…? "De hecho, no tengo la menor idea." Se rió.

Sirius bostezo. "Mi querida Lena… eres una mentirosa."

"No lo soy!" argumento Selena. Antes de que Sirius saliera con otro comentario, se giro hacía Lily.

"Verdad o desafío, Lils?"

Lily lo pensó por un momento. Prefería revelar algo completamente estúpido sobre ella o hacer algo completamente estúpido?"

"Verdad," dijo finalmente, dándose cuenta que había hecho muchas cosas estúpidas últimamente.

"Cual es la peor cosa que has tenido que hacer?"

Lily, no queriendo dar ninguna respuesta verdadera, contesto con una sonrisa. "Compartir un área común con James." Era verdad, aunque, ya no lo consideraba tan malo.

"Oh diablos." Sirius rió. "Eso fue duro. Pero te apuesto que algún día te empezara a agradar."

Lily negó con la cabeza. "Sigue soñando." Se giro hacía Remus. "Verdad o desafío?"

"Er… creo que iré por la verdad."

"Verdad," repitió Lily. Que debería preguntarle a Remus… algo completamente sin importancia o algo que realmente quería saber?

"Quien te gusta?" dijo de repente. Sus mejillas se tornaron roja como el color de su cabello, pero ella tenía que saber.

Remus también se sonrojo. No quería contestar eso.

"Vamos, Lunático – quiero decir, Remus- estamos esperando tu respuesta!" exclamo Sirius.

"Esta bien… me gusta Selena." revelo Remus, "y ella lo sabe."

Todos los ojos se enfocaron en Selena, quien meramente vio hacía el piso y pregunto "Quien sigue?"

La expresión de Lily se entristeció por la simple idea de que a Remus le gustara una de sus mejores amigas. Por supuesto eso estaba en contra de las reglas de la naturaleza humana; si a el le gustaba otra chica en ves de ella, debería ser alguien que no fuera tan cercano a ella, no?

Tomo otro poco del whisky de fuego, notando que estaba empezando a calmar sus nervios, y permaneció en silencio.

"Jerrica, verdad o desafío?" Remus preguntó finalmente.

"Yo seré la arriesgada del grupo y escogeré desafió." Sonrió Jerrica. "Vamos, Remus!"

Remus sonrió para si. "Esta bien Jer, si la persona que te gusta esta en esta habitación… te desafió a que lo beses." Él sabia perfectamente que Jerrica guardaba sentimientos hacía Sirius, y pensó que este juego haría bien al menos para alguien.

Jerrica suspiro profundamente. "Listo o no," murmuro para si misma, y se reclino a su lado para besar levemente en los labios a Sirius. Se alejo después de unos cuantos segundos, no queriendo llegar muy lejos, y sonrió tímidamente.

"Wow," dijo Sirius tranquilamente, sorprendido. "No iras a ningún lado, amor." Y esta ves el se reclino y la beso mucho más apasionadamente. Los dos se convirtieron completamente absortos de los demás.

"Parece que hemos perdido dos jugadores," observo Remus.

Habiendo tomado más del whisky de fuego, Lily se empezó a sentir un poco mareada. "Selena…" estaba ida. "Tú turno de preguntar."

"Correcto," se dio cuenta Selena. "Verdad o desafió, Lily?"

"Verdad," sonrió Lily, dándose cuenta que la idea de que a Remus le gustara Selena no era tan malo como ella pensaba. De hecho no tenía nada de malo; el whisky de fuego ayudo a corroborar eso.

"Que ha sido tu mayor arrepentimiento?"

"Ser una perra con corazón de hielo!" se rió Lily, no pudiendo controlarse a si misma. Quizás el whisky de fuego ya estaba haciendo efecto. "Quiero decir, soy terrible. Puedo ver por que James me odia ahora!" se rió de nuevo.

Selena y Remus intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose que es lo que llevo a Lily a ese grado de histeria. Tal vez había estado bajo mucha presión? Nadie noto que quedaba menos de la mitad de la botella en sus manos.

"Muy bien, Remus, verdad o desafió?" pregunto Lily, después de que su risa se calmo.

"Verdad." Remus no podía confiar en si mismo con los desafíos.

"Por que no te gusto?" pregunto, sus palabras difamándola. "Es por que soy horrible?"

"No!" Remus le aseguro a Lily incómodamente, palmeándole la espalda. "No eres horrible. Pero espera… yo te gusto?"

Lily se rió. "No te toca preguntarme!"

Remus suspiro. "Correcto. Selena?"

"Verdad."

"Le gusto a Lily?"

"Remus!" Selena exclamo. "No puedo contestarte eso! Lily, verdad o desafió?"

"No más desafíos!" Lily sacudio la cabeza. "Verdad."

Remus vio a Selena, aunque ella quería hacerle la misma pregunta que le acababan de hacer, siento tan buena amiga, Selena ignoro esto. "Mmmm.. que ha sido la cosa más loca que has hecho?"

Normalmente Lily se lo guardaría en secreto, como lo había hecho por los pasados días, pero a quien estaba engañando? "Bueno…" sonrió. "James y yo nos escapamos de la escuela la otra noche y fuimos a Hogsmade."

"En verdad?" Remus parecía impresionado. "Eso no suena a algo que tu harías."

"Oh, pero eso no es todo," Lily revelo con una sonrisa. "Nos besamos y todo! Adivinen cual es la parte más loca?"

"Que!?" preguntaron Remus y Selena al mismo tiempo, completamente sorprendidos.

"No me arrepiento de nada!"

Remus y Selena estaban completamente sin palabras.

"Verdad o desafió, Remus?" pregunto Lily, tomando otro sorbo.

"Er…" pensó Remus por un momento. De repente, notó la botella. "Lily, que tanto de eso has tomado?"

"No mucho." Lily levanto la botella. "Quieres?"

"Ya no queda nada!" exclamo Selena. "Lily, tu te tomaste todo eso?"

"No," Lily respondió. "Jer también tomo un trago."

Remus y Selena se vieron el uno al otro. De repente, vieron el hueco de la pintura abrirse.

"James!" Lily exclamo, reconociendo al Premio Anual mientras entraba a la Sala Común. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la habitación se volvió negra.

* * *


	11. La Persecusión Continua

**Perdon por la demora, pero es que tuve un pequeño problema con mi lap.. se desconfiguro windows y pense qe todos mis archivos habian muertoo ): pero afortunadamente para uds y para mi no fue asii :), asi que aqui esta el capitulo 11.. otro larguito y de mis favoritos :) ajajaj la vdd esqe todos me gustan bueno espero qe les guste.. gracias por los reviews digo siguen muy pobres todaviaa jajaj pero gracias a las personas qe se toman su tiempo :)**

**bueno aqii les dijo la historia**

**Capitulo Once**

Abriendo sus ojos, Lily vio a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, aunque no podía recordar como había llegado ahí, y la luz del sol estaba empezando a entrar a su habitación. Confundida, se sentó rápidamente, notando dos cosas muy extrañas.

Una, su cabeza le estaba martillando del dolor. _A mi nunca me dan dolores de cabeza_, pensó para si. La única vez que se había sentido así de mal fue cuando tenía seis – antes de sus años en Hogwarts – y la molestia vino con una fiebre muy alta también.

La otra sorpresa era igual de confusa. Al otro lado de la habitación, estaba James sentado en una silla, durmiendo. _Él esta en mi habitación? _Se pregunto, tallándose los ojos para estar segura… y aun, seguía ahí.

Calladamente, Lily se levanto, muriéndose del dolor de cabeza. El resto de su cuerpo estaba adolorido también, por alguna inexplicable razón. Se encamino de puntitas hacía él, para estar segura de no despertarlo.

_Se ve muy tranquilo, _pensó, sonriendo para si. _O, tú sabes, tan tranquilo como un patán insufrible podría lucir. _

Pero la forma en que James respiraba tan tranquilo, la forma en que su cabello caía en su rostro, la forma en que sus lentes reposaban casi al final de su nariz le empezó a parecer inofensivo. Por un momento, no era más el molesto coqueto que constantemente intentaba besarla – solo era un chico inocente que se había quedado dormido en su habitación.

Pronto, sin embargo, el sentido común de Lily aparecía. _Obviamente no es tan inocente si esta aquí sin mi consentimiento, _pensó para si. _Por que esta aquí? _

Poniendo una mano en su dolorida cabeza, lo llamo suavemente, "James?"

Los ojos de James se abrieron rápidamente. "Buenos días, Lily" contesto, su voz tan suave como la de ella. Obviamente, juzgando por la forma en que despertó, había estado durmiendo ligeramente, ya que usualmente le tomaba años reconocer a alguien o algo en las mañanas. "Como te sientes?"

"Horrible, de hecho," Lily le dijo, cruzando sus brazos. "Tienes alguna idea del porque?"

Bostezando, James asintió. "Si se por que," dijo. "Pero no te va a agradar la respuesta."

"Pruébame."

James suspiró. "Anoche, mientras yo estaba con Greta, aparentemente te bebiste toda una botella de whisky de fuego… lo que ocasiono que te desmayaras, justo cuando entre a la habitación. No estaba seguro de que hacer, así que te cargue a tu habitación y me dormí aquí."

"Eso es imposible!" exclamo Lily, enojada con la idea. Ella nunca hizo algo tan irresponsable! "Yo no tomo… nunca lo he hecho."

James sacudió su cabeza. "Sabía que no te lo tomarías bien… pero es verdad. Te duele mucho la cabeza?"

"Si," dijo Lily, aun molesta.

"Bueno… es porque tienes resaca," explico James. "Por que las compañías de alcohol no tienen hechizos para evitar las resacas es algo que no entiendo. Pero, siento decirlo… es por eso que te sientes tan mal en este momento."

Lily pensó en la noche anterior. Jugaron a verdad o desafío… Jerrica y Sirius desaparecieron detrás del sofá, Remus anuncio su amor por Selena, y … de repente, todos los sentimientos de la noche anterior volvieron rápidamente a la cabeza de Lily. Recordó sentirse devastada cuando escucho que Remus no gustaba de ella, pero que algo más sobrepaso esos sentimientos. Acaso fue el whisky de fuego que Sirius llevo? Tuvo que haber sido. Eso fue lo que desencadeno los dolores de cabeza?

Lily soltó un suspiro. James tenía razón; si había estado tomando. "Entonces… que debo hacer para sentirme mejor?" preguntó, esperando que él tuviera una respuesta.

El arqueo sus cejas con asombro. "No vas a pelear conmigo esta vez?"

"Te creo," le dijo Lily, bostezando. "Ahora dime como quitarme la… resaca." Ella dijo resaca como si el término fuera de otro idioma – que en cierta forma, lo era.

James se levanto de la silla y se unió a Lily. "Te haré un té usando mi receta secreta… estarás como nueva en cuestión de minutos." Sonrió levemente. "No te alegras de compartir vivienda con alguien que sabe curar las resacas?"

Abriendo la puerta, Lily entorno los ojos pero le regreso la sonrisa, a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Los dos se dirigieron a la Sala Común, donde James armo unos ingredientes y preparo un pequeño caldero cerca de la chimenea. Tomo asiento a un lado de Lily en el sofá.

"Donde están los demás?" pregunto Lily, notando la ausencia de sus amigos. Ella sabía que no deberían haber recorrido los corredores de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor tan noche, así que donde estaban?

"Oh," respondió James, "probablemente siguen dormidos. Los deje quedarse en mi habitación por la noche."

"Por que estabas tu en la mía?" demando Lily

"Quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien," dijo James, su voz genuina. "No planeaba quedarme ahí toda la noche, pero me quede dormido. Era tarde."

Hubo una pausa.

"Bueno… gracias," dijo Lily finalmente, rompiendo el silencio. "Por cuidar de mi… fue muy considerado de tu parte."

"No fue nada; estoy seguro que habrías hecho lo mismo por mi." James dudo por un momento. "Excepto, claro, cargarme hasta mi cuarto… eso podría haber sido un poco más difícil…"

Lily sonrió y asintió levemente. _Lo __haría__?_ Se pregunto a si misma todo el rato. Una parte de ella lo dudaba. _Usualmente me molesta tanto que si se desmayara, disfrutaría del silencio. _Pero quien podría decir que James no disfruto el silencio? Él había estado molesto con ella más temprano ese día, después de todo.

"El té esta listo," anunció James, parándose rápidamente. Busco alguna taza y sirvió un poco de té para Lily.

"Gracias," dijo Lily, sosteniendo la taza y tomando un gran sorbo. Su cabeza ya no le dolía tanto. "Como aprendiste a hacer esto?" tomo otro sorbo.

"Años de experiencia, querida," le dijo, sonriendo. "No le diría ni a un muerto."

Lily terminó su té, y en cuestión de minutos la resaca había desaparecido.

"Es la última vez que bebo," dijo riéndose.

La cara de James se torno seria. "Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero.." pregunto, "por que tomaste tanto anoche?"

Lily pensó por un momento. Debería decirle? En vez de compartir toda la verdad, solamente dijo, "Tenía que ver con un juego de verdad o desafío…"

"Oh, no," suspiro James. "Sirius no te desafío a que hicieras eso, o si?"

"No!" Lily no quería que nadie cargara con la culpa por su estupidez. "Quiero decir, nadie lo hizo."

"Oh." James lucio aliviado, luego permaneció pensativo por un momento. "Así que… verdad o desafío, hmmm? Supongo que eso explica a Jerrica y Sirius, entonces." Movió sus cejas arriba y abajo.

"De hecho, la mayoría de lo que estaban haciendo fue por voluntad propia," le dijo Lily con una sonrisa. "Ya era tiempo, verdad?"

James sonrió, y asintió. "Le gusta desde que sabe que es lo que son las chicas, pero no quería arruinar las cosas por que ambos habían sido siempre muy unidos."

"Lo mismo con Jerrica," dijo Lily. "Y mira lo que la espera hizo por ellos… todos esos años queriéndose el uno al otro y tratando de negarlo." Por alguna razón sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar en eso.

"Hey," dijo James de repente. "Me perdí del verdad o desafío cuando estaba con Greta. Me harías el honor de jugar ahora conmigo?"

Lily asintió. "Pero no tengo ganas de ningún desafío tan temprano, así que podríamos jugar solo 'verdad'?

"Supongo," dijo James. "pero como tu fuiste la que decidió eso, yo tengo que hacer la primera pregunta." Sonrió triunfante.

"Pregunta lo que quieras."

"Empezaremos fácil. Cual es tu segundo nombre?"

"Grace," Lily contesto automáticamente. Pudo haberle preguntado lo mismo, pero conocía muy bien la respuesta ya que lo usaba muy a menudo – Adonis. "Cual es tu color favorito?"

"Es un empate entre los dos colores de Gryffindor – escarlata y dorado. Tienes alguna mascota en casa?"

"Dos peces pequeños, Dalia y Juniper… no son particularmente criaturas sociables, pero mi hermana Petunia es alérgica a casi todo lo demás. Que tal tú?

"Cuales son mis alergias?" pregunto James, para aclarar. "O que clase de mascotas tengo?"

Lily pensó por un momento. "Ambas."

"Bueno… para contestar tu primera pregunta, el invencible James Potter no es alérgico a nada." Sonrió. "Y en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, tenemos un gato en casa llamado Darcy. Es tan orgulloso como el Darcy de Jane Austen esperaría que fuera, pero es viejo e inofensivo."

"Has leído a Jane Austen?" Lily estaba sorprendida.

"Ah, pero acabo de contestar dos de tus preguntas," James rió. "Ahora tu tienes que contestar dos de las mías."

"De acuerdo." Pretendió estar molesta.

"Esta bien… primero, todos los nombres de tu familia son de flores?" pregunto James. "Tu sabes – Lily, Petunia, el pez…"

Lily sonrió. "Mi padre no," le dijo riendo. "Pero mi mama, por otra parte, su nombre es Rose. Todas las mujeres del lado de su familia han sido llamadas por flores. Cual es tu otro pregunta?"

"Por que me bofeteaste el primer día que nos conocimos, en el tren?"

La sonrisa desvaneció. Lily aun podía recordar claramente ese día, pero raramente decidía pensar en el. Ella nunca fue el tipo de persona que se abría con otros fácilmente, encontró que la primera impresión de ella era fría e imperdonable. Ella odiaría a las personas por haberla juzgado basándose en ese día en el tren. No que le importara lo que James pensara de ella o algo por el estilo…

"Tu no eras la clase de persona que estaba esperando conocer," dijo Lily finamente. "Yo era nueva en el mundo mágico… no quería llamar mucho la atención, y parecía que tu hiciste eso por mi," suspiro profundamente. "También era nueva en todo el concepto de los chicos," agrego con una pequeña sonrisa. "Supongo que es difícil de explicar."

"Tu turno de preguntar algo," fue lo único que dijo James como respuesta.

"De acuerdo," Lily trato de pensar en una pregunta decente, ya que James parecía haber decidido volver las preguntas más difíciles. Finalmente, pensó en algo que la había estado picando toda la mañana. "Por que me ayudaste, aun cuando estabas enojado conmigo ayer?"

James suspiro. "Solo por que estaba enojado contigo no significa que me haya dejado de preocupar completamente." Dijo simplemente. "Claro que quería asegurarme que estabas bien." Pauso un momento para pensar en una pregunta. "Cuál es tú mayor temor?"

_Buena pregunta_, Lily pensó para si. Odiaba los roedores, las arañas, y los pequeños reptiles, pero no les tenía miedo… era solo repulsión. Compromiso, quizás? No, siempre se había sostenido fuerte a sus compromisos. Lily tenía acaso miedo de algo?

"Salir lastimada." Dijo finalmente. "Por mi o por las personas a mi alrededor. Es por eso que es muy fácil mantener un exterior frío… por lo que mis compañeros me dicen la Reina de Hielo a mis espaldas. Si no dejas entrar a las personas, entonces no te ven llorar." Después de revelar esto, Lily se sintió avergonzada, pero no podía negar lo que había dicho. Después de todo, el juego se llamaba Verdad.

_Mi __turno__, _Lily pensó. "Por que me has perseguido todos estos años? Siempre he sido muy grosera contigo, pero seguías volviendo.

"Al principio," admitió James, "era por que representabas un reto. Tienes que entender que, mis padres siempre me dieron lo que quería. Con la mayoría de las personas, solo necesitaba sonreír y harían lo que les pidiera. Tú nunca fuiste así. Pero luego, me empezaste a interesar mucho. Eres inteligente… e incluso cuando me rechazas, me haces reír. Y se lo fiel que eres con tus amigas – te he visto con Jerrica y Selena. Esta ese lado de ti que no todos han podido ver, y yo quería ser el que lo sacara a relucir. Por ejemplo, cuando sonríes. Eres hermosa cuando sonríes, pero no pareces sonreír lo suficiente. Y tu risa… es muy difícil hacerte reír, pero cuando lo haces es contagioso. Después de un tiempo, vi demasiado de ese lado de ti como para saber que eras la única persona que quería en realidad."

Lily se quedo sin palabras. Era lo más hermoso que alguien jamás le había dicho, y de repente se sintió terrible por cada vez que había bofeteado a James o lo había rechazado. No había sido solo lujuria, como ella una vez imagino – el realmente se interesaba por ella.

"Mi turno," anunció James, interrumpiendo los profundos pensamientos de Lily. "Te arrepientes de haber ido conmigo a Hogsmade la otra noche… y, tu sabes, todo lo que paso?"

Lily pensó en eso. Una mezcla de sentimientos vinieron a su mente, pero ninguno de ellos era arrepentimiento. A pesar de sus protestas, no le molesto la sensación de los labios de James sobre los suyos… ni siquiera un poco.

"No," le dijo. "Sin arrepentimientos. Tú?"

James negó con la cabeza. "No," concordó. Él sonrió. "Fui bueno besando?"

_El mejor_ pensó para si, Lily, inmediatamente, sintiendo sus mejillas tornarse calientes. "No hay necesidad de ser muy modesto, James," dijo riendo. "Pero supongo que si lo fuiste. Bueno besando, quiero decir."

James sonrió. "Lo sabía."

"Estuve decente?" pregunto Lily jugando. "O, tu sabes, al menos la mitad de bien que tu amiga Greta?"

"No lo sabría," dijo James. "Nunca la he besado."

Lily estaba sorprendida. "En verdad?" carraspeo. "Tú siempre has parecido… bueno… cariñoso con ella."

Él negó con la cabeza. "No estoy interesado en ella, Lily. Es bonita, claro, y realmente parece que le gusto… pero no se. Las chispas no surgen realmente cuando estoy con ella. Pero para contestar tu pregunta," agrego cambiando el tema, "fue todo lo que pude haber esperado."

Lily sonrió. No sabía que la hacia más feliz… el hecho de que James y Greta nunca se habían besado, o el hecho que James disfruto su beso. _Que pasa contigo, Evans?_ Se pregunto si el alcohol de la noche anterior aun estaba haciendo efecto. De repente sintió como si se estuviera derritiendo.

"Que hay de ti y Lunático… er… Remus?" pregunto James. "No hay nada entre ustedes dos?"

Todos estos años, Lily había querido estar con Remus. Consideraba que los dos podrían ser una pareja perfecta, pero ahora, se preguntaba si eso era verdad. Había chispa entre ellos, o era una falsa atracción como la que había sentido entre James y Greta?

"No," contesto Lily. "Supongo que no," se detuvo. Una pregunta empezó a carcomerla por dentro, y se imagino que lo mejor sería preguntar. "Ayer, me dijiste que ya habías terminado de perseguirme. Lo haces?"

James se detuvo para pensar en su respuesta. "Eso depende," respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro. "Quieres que lo haga?"

Ella se había estado preguntando lo mismo. Sorprendentemente, la respuesta vino fácilmente. "No," le dijo, regresándole la sonrisa. "No quiero."

Todo estuvo callado por un momento, mientras Lily se acercaba más a James en el sofá. Se inclino hacia delante, y James se inclino para encontrarse con ella. Sus labios estaban casi tocándose ahora, muy cerca… muy cerca… hasta que…

"Feliz Navidad!" vinieron un par de voces desde las escaleras, e inmediatamente James y Lily se alejaron.

* * *


	12. Todo lo que Quiero Para Navidad Eres Tú

**capitulo cortoo.. lo siento chicos jaajaj.. pero aqi se los dejoo y tratare de subir pronto el siguiente capitulo :) nos vemos**

**Capitulo Doce**

Jerrica y Selena bajaron corriendo de las escaleras, seguidas de Remus y Sirius. Sirius y Jerrica se sentaron en el sofá entre Lily y James, mientras Remus y Selena se sentaron en sillas separadas lo más lejos posible de la otra.

"Feliz Navidad a ustedes, también!" dijo James riendo, recargándose cómodamente en su asiento.

"Como te sientes, Lily?" pregunto Jerrica, dándole un fuerte abrazo. "Nos asustaste a todos anoche."

"Muy bien, gracias," Lily respondió, ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa. "En verdad," dijo, notando que todos la veían, "estoy bien."

"Bien," respondió Selena. "Estábamos preocupados!"

"Aunque, escuche que fuiste algo así como la ebria divertida," Sirius rió, golpeando ligeramente a Lily. Jerrica piso su pie. "Cuidado!" exclamo este, pero ambos estaban sonriendo.

"Por que no abrimos los regalos, entonces?" dijo Remus, sonriendo. "Después de todo, es Navidad."

"Buena idea," dijo Jerrica, dirigiéndose a la pila de regalos cerca de la chimenea. "Todos dejamos nuestros regalos aquí… no se que hicieron ustedes con los suyos."

"Iré arriba por ellos," dijeron Lily y James al mismo tiempo. Los dos se rieron torpemente.

"Por que no me dices donde están los tuyos?" sugirió Lily. "Iré por los tuyos mientras estoy allá arriba."

James rió. "Bueno, gracias… están bajo mi cama. Estas segura que quieres cargar todo eso?"

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer." Dijo Lily, levantándose del sofá. Se dirigió a las escaleras para ir al cuarto de él primero. _Que coincidencia, _pensó para si, _que ambos escondamos los regalos en el mismo lugar._ Agachándose, elimino esa idea de su cabeza mientras sacaba varias cajas envueltas de debajo de la cama de James. De pronto, otro pensamiento vino a su cabeza.

_Por que casi lo beso?_ Se pregunto. _Detesto__ a James. Me __vuelve__loca__. _Se sentó en la cama confundida. Nada había cambiado entre ellos – ella simplemente estaba siendo más agradable con el para seguir con el Plan, no?

_No?_ Se pregunto a su misma. Involuntariamente, Lily suspiro. Como podría eso explicar la adrenalina que sintió cuando se habían besado… y cuando casi se habían besado?

_Bueno, Él es bueno besando._

Mordiéndose el labio, tomo los regalos en sus brazos y se levanto. Cerro la puerta detrás de ella y cruzo el corredor hacía su dormitorio.

_Talvez no detesto a James,_ decidió. _Tal vez lo encuentro tolerable. _Lily se agacho para tomar sus propios regalos. Apilándolos uno encima del otro, se paro cuidadosamente y se dirigió de regreso a la sala común.

"Ahí estas, Lily!" dijo James, sus ojos brillando. "Nos estábamos preguntado que te había pasado allá arriba."

_Oh, __pero__esa__sonrisa__… _Lily pensó culpablemente, contradiciéndose una vez más. _Lily Grace Evans, __decídete__ de una __vez__!_

Se repartieron los regalos entre los seis, y cada uno empezó a abrirlos. De Jerrica, Lily recibió dos fotografías enmarcadas – una era de ellas y Selena en Hogsmade en su tercer año, comiendo helado y riendo; la otra era de ellas tres con los Merodeadores en la estación del tren este año – así como una novela que había estado queriendo leer. Selena le compro una falda con estampado floral y una mascada igual para su cabello.

Abriendo el regalo de Sirius, Lily encontró una gran cantidad de dulces de Honeydukes, así como un aparentemente inocente planeador que estaba encantado para recordar las citas próximas. Se rió de eso, pero se rió más cuando abrió el regalo de Remus – la misma colección de libros de Shakespeare que ella le había regalado. Él estaba abriendo el suyo al mismo tiempo, y cuando se dio cuenta de que regalo era, la vio y se rió también.

La risa de Lily termino cuando alcanzo su último regalo, que era de James. Era una pequeña caja envuelta, y Lily trataba de adivinar que clase de broma podía caber ahí.

Primero, vio sobre el regalo para ver que estaba haciendo James. Él también había alcanzado su regalo. Quitando el papel, revelo un nuevo juego de ajedrez mágico, junto con una pequeña corona. Ajustando sus anteojos, James leyó las palabras grabadas en su corona – El Rey de los Bien Parecidos -. El volteo hacía Lily y sonrió.

"Lo recordaste!" exclamo con una sonrisa, colocando la corona sobre su rebelde cabello. "Sabía que te gustaría la idea… ahora, abres tu regalo mi Reina?"

Los demás intercambiaron miradas confusas. _Rey? Reina?_

Lily sonrió, y lentamente desato el moño, removió el papel de envolver, y levanto la tapa de la caja.

Con una exclamación contenida, se giro hacía James. "Es hermoso," susurro sinceramente, sacando un delgado collar plateado con una esmeralda al final. "James…esto es simplemente… gracias."

"Ni lo menciones," James le dijo, sonriendo. "Pensé que tal vez destacaría el color de tus ojos."

El silencio en la habitación era palpable hasta que Jerrica hablo.

"Es hora de que bajemos a desayunar, mmm?" sugirió, levantándose. "Me pregunto que servirán esta mañana."

Sirius se levanto después de ella, tomando su mano y dirigiéndose fuera de la Sala Común, seguidos de Remus y Selena y luego James y Lily. La mayoría del grupo siguió conversando como antes, mientas Lily permanecía callada mientras admiraba su nuevo collar.

_Como lo supo? _Se pregunto. _La esmeralda es la única cosa que me hace sentir bonita. _

Ella lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, viendo como bromeaba y reía con sus amigos que conocía desde hace años. Nunca se había dado cuenta de esto hasta ahora, pero James tenía la más maravillosa, sincera risa que jamás había escuchado.

_Talvez podría ser insufrible algunas veces, _pensó para si a sabiendas, _pero demonios, yo también. _

Lily coloco un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. _Y me gusta la forma en que quiere hacerme sonreír, incluso cuando estoy en mis peores momentos. Me entiende mejor que Jerrica y Selena a veces. No es eso una locura? _

En media conversación con Sirius, James le sonrió a Lily antes de regresar a la discusión.

_El me hace sentir ese sentimiento de estar flotando del que siempre había leído, _admitió, _excepto por el uso de pociones mágicas. Nunca me sentí así por Remus. _

Mientras el grupo entraba al Gran Comedor, y se dirigían a su mesa, Lily se detuvo de repente. _Supongo que solo queda una cosa por hacer, _se dio cuenta, sonriendo suavemente. "James!" lo llamo.

James volteo, arqueando la ceja. "Si?"

Lily le hizo una seña con el dedo de que se acercara. "Ven aquí por un momento, quieres?"

James se dirigió hacia Lily, parándose justo frente a ella. "En que te puedo ayudar?"

"Mira hacía arriba." Lily ordeno

"De acuerdo,"James hizo lo cometido, y sonrió. "Porque, eso es muerdago."

"Lo es." Lily sonrió más tímida de lo usual.

"Quieres que me mueva?"

Lily negó con la cabeza. "No hay ningún otro lugar donde preferiría estar"

Y con eso, entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de el, se paro de puntitas, y lo beso. James se agacho un poco y acerco a Lily más a el, y en ese momento, La Navidad se sentía absolutamente perfecta.


	13. Posión en el Zumo de Calabaza?

**Aqui esta otro capitulo corto de nuevoo.. pero pues así va la historia ya casii se termina quedan pocos capitulos.. subo ahoraa porqe la proxima semana empiezo examenes de nuevo y nose si tendre tiempo para traducir otro capitulo.. asi qee aguentenme tantito y crucen los dedos para qe me vaya bien en filo, calculo y fisica(yn) jaajaja saludos a todos**

**Capitulo Trece**

Lentamente, James rompió el beso.

"Lily," le dijo, tomando un mechón de su rojo cabello, "ese juego de ajedrez que me diste fue brillante, pero… er…" le dio una confusa pero sincera sonrisa. "Jamás hubiera esperado esto."

Lily mordió su labio medio sonriendo. "Me sorprendió un poco a mi misma," admitió, sonrojándose al notar que todos en el Gran Comedor, incluyo a sus amigos, los estaban viendo fijamente. "Podemos… er… hablar de esto en el corredor?"

James asintió, tomando la mano de Lily y dirigiéndola fuera de la habitación. "Que es lo que tenemos que hablar?" pregunto.

"Bueno, nada, excepto…" Lily soltó una sonrisa nerviosa. "He estado pensando mucho."

"Nunca una buena señal," le dijo James con un guiño.

"Hay más," Lily suspiró. "Me di cuenta que, despotes de tanto tiempo… no te detesto, Potter. De hecho, creo que me gustas."

James rió. "Pensé que lo hacías, después de que me besaste allá adentro."

Lily entorno los ojos pero sonriendo. "No seas tan engreído… tal vez solo te bese por el muerdago."

"O por que has estando locamente enamorada de mi desde nuestro famoso viaje a Hogsmade?"

"Estas completamente seguro de ti mismo, no?"

"No lo se." James sonrió. "Lo estoy?"

"Estoy empezando a olvidar que hizo que me gustaras," dijo riendo.

James movió las cejas sugestivamente. "Quieres que te lo recuerde?"

Lily negó con la cabeza. "No en medio del corredor, gracias."

"Que? No se que es lo que estabas pensado!" James exclamó. "Yo simplemente planeaba decirte algunas razones…"

"Correcto." Las mejillas de Lily se sonrojaron. "Cuales son tus razones?"

"Bueno, he llegado a la conclusión de 3 posibles escenarios que pudieron haber ocurrido. Te los digo?"

Lily sonrió. "Si tienes que," respondió casualmente, aunque se encontraba bastante curiosa ante lo que James iba a decir.

"No tienes que insistir, Lily." James bromeo. "La primera posibilidad es que siempre estuviste secretamente enamorada de mi y eras demasiado orgullosa como para decir algo."

Riendo, Lily sacudió la cabeza. "Trata de nuevo, Potter."

James suspiro. "La segunda posibilidad," dijo, "es que Snivelus puso una de sus pociones en tu zumo de calabaza una noche, causando que amaras todo lo que usualmente odiabas."

Lily arqueo una ceja. "creativo intento," admitió, " pero no."

James revelo una sonrisa engreída. "Sabía que tenía que ser la posibilidad numero tres."

"La cual es….?" Lily sabía que tenía que escuchar esta.

"Algo te convenció de darme una oportunidad, y cuando lo hiciste, te diste cuenta que, dejando aun lado mis comentarios con connotación sexual, no soy tan malo."

Lily permaneció en silencio, sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Tenía razón!" exclamo James, tomando como afirmativo el silencio de Lily. "Lo sabía!" paso un brazo alrededor de ella. "Así que, que fue lo que te convenció, entonces? Fue mi sofisticado encanto? O mis atractivos rasgos?"

"Tal vez fue el hecho que puedes pasar de dulce y sincero a engreído e insufrible en cuestión de dos segundos," Lily bromeo. "O tal vez el efecto del alcohol de anoche aun no ha pasado."

"Cariño, no quisiste decir eso." James le guiño. "Me adoras, sobria o no."

"Aunque aun no estoy enteramente segura del por que."

"Acostúmbrate, amor," dijo James. "Una vez que estas bajo el hechizo de James Potter, no hay antídoto."

* * *

"Así que… que es lo que esta pasando exactamente entre tu y James?"

Jerrica se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en su cama, viendo a Lily caminar de un extremo a otro por la habitación de las Gryffindor. Ella noto la peculiaridad con la que habían estado actuando entre ellos esta mañana, así como el inexplicable beso en el Gran Comedor, y ahora sentía que merecía unos detalles.

"No lo se," dijo Lily con un suspiro. "Quiero decir, después de ese beso en la mañana, no se donde estamos parados."

"Pero Lily," Jerrica contesto, "hace dos semanas, nunca habrías besado a James, incluso si tu vida dependiera de eso. Se que prometiste ser mas agradable con el con el fin de mantener a Greta alejada… pero no estoy tan segura que eso haya sido tu motivo esta mañana."

"No," Lily admitió, "no lo fue. Ni siquiera he pensado en el Plan desde Hogsmade."

"Hogsmade?" Jerrica estaba confundida. "Que paso en Hogsmade?"

"Él me beso," Lily respondió, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. " Y las cosas se han estado poniendo confusas desde ese día."

"Lily Grace Evans!" Jerrica exclamó. "Nunca me dijiste eso! Selena sabe?"

Lily negó con la cabeza. "No, tu eres a la primera persona que se lo digo." Obviamente no recordando su revelación a Remus y Selena la noche anterior.

"Y así que, supongo, que empezaste a sentir algo por el?"

"Supongo," dijo Lily admitiendo. "Aunque no estoy segura del por que."

"Lily…" la voz de Jerrica se torno seria. "Si en verdad piensas que sientes algo por el, no te cuestiones a ti misma. Solo deja que las cosas fluyan por si solas."

Lily se cruzo de brazos. "Pero como se que esto es real, y no es solo mi mente jugando conmigo? Que tal si algo va horriblemente mal y no te puedo ayudar con el plan?"

Jerrica suspiro. "No lo se… pero por ahora, olvida el plan… Merlín, olvida cualquier plan, y solo deja que las cosas sigan su curso con James. Tal vez si sientes algo por el, y nunca estarás segura a menos que les des la oportunidad a esos sentimientos."

"Quieres decir, que ya terminaste de preocuparte por Greta?" pregunto Lily, incrédula. Por alguna razón, ella tenía sus dudas de que Jerrica alguna vez dejara de odiar a la chica que le robo a su novio.

Jerrica asintió. "Me di cuenta que hacer que formaras parte en mi estúpido plan al final nunca me haría sentir mejor. Me sentí mal por estarte forzando a pasar tiempo con alguien que no podías soportar – aunque parece que eso ha cambiado – y de todas formas, Greta no merece ni mi tiempo ni mis pensamientos."

Lily sonrió. "Me alegra que hayas llegado a esa conclusión," dijo. "Que te hizo darte cuenta de eso?"

"Bueno…" Jerrica se sonrojo profundamente. "Después de besar a Sirius anoche, y después que nos ocupamos de tu pequeño episodio, los dos hablamos por horas, y descubrí que le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo quizás el mismo que yo. Y me pregunte a mi misma, por que preocuparme por una chica que me hace infeliz cuando tengo la oportunidad de ser mucho más feliz con alguien nuevo? Por que malgastar mi energía en alguien que no debería importarme?"

"Eso es genial," le dijo Lily. "Creo que es una buena forma de ver la situación."

"Gracias," sonrió Jerrica. "Yo también lo creo."

"Entonces esto significa que el plan termino?" pregunto Lily

Jerrica asintió. "Oh, si… solo quiero que pases tiempo con James si es algo que tú quieres. No aparentes una relación solo por mi bienestar."

"Entonces no digamos nada del plan, de acuerdo? Prefiero que James piense que tuve un cambio de corazón, en vez de que se entere de la verdad – que inicialmente me ablande con él solo por que tenía que hacerlo."

"Bien por mi," Jerrica asintió. "La única otra persona que sabe sobre esto es Selena, de todas formas, y estoy segura que ella no dirá nada."

"Suena como un plan." Lily sonrió. "Ahora si me disculpas, hay algo que tengo que hacer."

Lily entro a la Sala Común, donde James estaba sentado en el sofá cerca de una pila de regalos. Sonriendo, se sentó a su lado, lo acerco a ella, y lo beso rápidamente en los labios.

"Eso por que fue?" pregunto James, confundido.

"He estando pensando más," Lily dijo. "Y tenías razón."

James bromeo. "Claro que la tenía," le dijo. "Siempre tengo razón. A que ocasión nos estamos refiriendo?"

"Cuando me dijiste que estaba bajo tu hechizo," Lily respondió. "Y, sabes, talvez Snape si enveneno mi zumo de calabaza con alguna extraña poción, pero la verdad es, que no creo que quiera un antídoto muy pronto."


	14. Angel de Nieve

**Bueno aqui les dejo una bonita escena James-Lily, me encanta James(L) jajaj espero que les gustee.. actualizare prontoo.. y MUCHAS gracias por los reviews, que realmente son para Leigh que fue la qe escribio la historia yo solo la estoy traduciendo :) bueno me iree tengo tareaa.. adioss..**

**Capitulo Catorce**

"James, despierta!"

Lily se paro frente a la cama de James, una sonrisa en su rostro. Golpeándolo ligeramente, lo llamo de nuevo. "James, despierta!"

"Déjame dormir!" respondió James medio dormido. "Estamos de vacaciones!" cerro los ojos más fuerte para evitar cualquier luz que pudiera entrar a la habitación.

"James, vas a dormir todo el día completo!" Lily exclamo. "En verdad quieres eso?"

James gruño en respuesta. "Necesito mi sueño de belleza!"

Lily suspiro y se hinco a su lado. "No me dejas otra opción, Potter. Tendré que recurrir al plan B." siguiendo esto, se inclino y lo beso ligeramente en los labios.

James parpadeo un par de veces por la sorpresa. "Mmm," dijo simplemente, después de profundizar el beso. "Esta bien," cedió finalmente, abriendo sus ojos. "Me tienes."

"Bien," respondió Lily, sonriendo. Lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana. "Mira!" ordeno, abriendo las cortinas.

James bostezó, aun cansado. "El suelo," dijo simplemente. "Es blanco."

Lily lo golpeo juguetonamente en el brazo. "Es por que nevó anoche, tonto."

"Ahora, ahora." James sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa apareció en rostro. "Esa es la forma de hablarle al futuro padre de tus hijos?"

"Ahora, ahora," Lily lo imito, cruzando sus brazos, " a este paso que vas, ese hombre será Severus Snape."

James rió. "Si en verdad te gustan los patanes con cabello grasoso, entonces, quien soy yo para detenerte?" sonrió. "Pero seamos honestos. Me preferirías sobre él cualquier día de la semana.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, admitiendo la derrota. "Eso lo haría," sintiendo un escalofrío involuntario con la mera idea de Snape en su futuro.

James se acerco más a Lily, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. "Tienes buen gusto, amor," le dijo, su voz más suave, su aliento casi tocando sus labios. Parecía que estaba a punto de moverse más cerca, pero Lily rápidamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Er, quieres ir a caminar un rato afuera antes del desayuno?" pregunto, tratando de no sonrojarse. Ella finalmente se había admitido a si misma que sentía algo por James, pero aun se sentía incomoda al pensar en ello. Se había resuelto a sí misma el mantener las cosas tan ligeras e insignificantes como fuera posible; no quería caer de cabeza en una relación que probablemente no duraría mucho. Lily sabia que estaba cayendo cada vez, más y más bajo el hechizo de James, pero si algo parecía muy serio, ella se saldría de ahí.

James le dio una mirada confusa. "Er, claro, Lily. Por que no?"

Lily sonrió torpemente. "Maravilloso, ve a ponerte algo abrigado para que no te congeles. Te esperare abajo." Y con eso, Lily dejo la habitación.

Ahora solo, James suspiró. _Que le pasa?_ Se preguntó. Lily siempre había sido un misterio para él, pero durante todo este tiempo, siempre había asumido que una vez que ella se rindiera a él, él sería capaz de leerla como un libro.

A ella le gustaba, obviamente, o si no, no lo hubiera besado enfrente de todo el colegio. Y ciertamente no pasaría tanto tiempo con él de lo necesario a menos que hubiera tenido un cambio de corazón. Porque, entonces, estaba actuando tan extraño, cada ves que él trataba de acercarse a ella?

Se puso sus ropas más calientes con flojera, y se vio en el espejo mientras desordenaba su cabello. James sonrió ligeramente a su imagen antes de bajar las escaleras.

"Estas lista, mi Reina de las nieve?" le pregunto a Lily, quien aparentemente se había concentrado leyendo una de sus revistas de Quidditch.

Lily bajo la revista y se levanto. "Claro," respondió, habiendo repuesto su compostura de hace rato. "Vamos?"

Los dos se dirigieron a las escaleras y salieron, continuando con sus usuales bromas.

* * *

"En esta época el año pasado," James le dijo a Lily, "Si te hubiera estado observado tanto tiempo, me hubiera ganado una buena bofetada."Sonrió. "Y ahora aquí estamos, solos en el jardín, donde apostaría que me dejarías besarte si lo intentara."

Lily arqueo una ceja. "No estés tan seguro de ti mismo, Potter… no soy una gran admiradora de demostraciones publicas de afecto."

"Claro," dijo James con una sonrisa, pensado en cierto beso que Lily había iniciado el día anterior. "Lo cual explica la razón del por que me besaste en el Gran Comedor ayer."

Lily sonrió. "Eso era diferente."

"Quien dice que eso me detendrá ahora?"

Lily sacudió la cabeza triunfantemente. "No lo harás," lo dijo muy segura.

James rió. "Y como sabes eso?" pregunto, ahora genuinamente curioso.

"Por que te conozco, James, y se que amas atormentarme, pero recuerda – tienes lo que querías. Soy tuya ahora… por lo tanto te tengo enredado alrededor de mi dedo."

James contemplo esto. Él deslizo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lily mientras siguieron el camino alrededor del jardín. "Tienes razón," admitió con una sonrisa. "Tienes absolutamente toda la razón."

Los dos continuaron caminando en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que Lily hablo de nuevo, esta vez más seria.

"Sabes algo?" dijo tranquilamente. "Me encanta la nieve. El color, la textura… para mí, es una de las cosas más hermosas del mundo. Mi hermana Petunia y yo solíamos hacer ángeles de nieve en casa cuando éramos pequeñas. Los míos siempre terminaban pareciendo Trolls de nieve, pero los de Petunia eran perfectos. Sabes, solíamos ser las mejores amigas, mi hermana y yo, hasta que empecé venir a Hogwarts y nos dimos cuenta que estábamos separadas por dos mundos." Suspiró. "El año pasado, fui a casa para Navidad. Esperaba que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros. Ya había nevado la noche antes de que yo llegara a casa, y una parte de mi estaba esperando que antes del final de las fiestas, las dos nos escaparíamos una noche para jugar guerra de nieve y hacer ángeles de nieve como solíamos hacerlo."

"Bueno, lo hicieron?" pregunto James

Lily sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. "No… tan pronto llegue a la casa, vi a mi hermana terminando un ángel de nieve, y a este chico – un chico realmente gordo – ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Resulta que era su novio… y un total patán. La visito casi todos los días durante las fiestas, y lo único que hizo fue comer y quejarse. Él y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien, tampoco. No creía que él trataba bien a mi hermana. Le dije a Petunia como me sentía al respecto."

"Déjame adivinar," dijo James. "No se lo tomo bien?"

Lily cruzo los brazos. "Para nada. Tuvimos demasiados pleitos sobre eso… y de hecho no hemos hablado desde entonces. Ahora ella y Vernon están comprometidos para casarse, según mi mamá."

"Vernon?"

"El futuro cuñado." Lily arrugo la nariz con solo pensarlo. "Vernon Dursley… que nombre tan feo, hmm?"

James rió. "Temo que Petunia Dursley no queda muy bien tampoco," le dijo. "No en la forma en que Lily Rose Potter, en cualquier caso."

Lily golpeó a James en el brazo. "Eres adorable," respondió. "Mi segundo nombre es Grace."

"Lo se, amor. Solo te estaba poniendo a prueba." Complacido de que Lily no había negado la insinuación de ser algun día la señora Potter.

"Poniéndome a prueba?" Lily rió. "Tal vez Lily Grace Snape sonaría mejor."

James le guiñó a Lily. "Ahora quien esta siendo adorable?" rió. "Puedo imaginarme a los niños ahora. Hermosos ojos verdes, piel grasosa…"

"No olvides el brillante cabello rojo."

"Sabes algo?" James vio a Lily. "Creo que el brillante cabello rojo podría lucir simplemente espectacular con un poco de blanco." Se alejo de ella levemente y se agacho en el piso.

"Que en el nombre de Merlín estas…?"

Antes de que Lily pudiera terminar la oración, la golpeo una bola de nieve. "No es justo, Potter!" Gritó, pasando sus dedos por su ahora húmedo cabello.

"Tal como sospeche," dijo James, riendo. "La nieve si que hace el truco."

Lily tomo un poco de nieve. "Yo te enseñare unos trucos!" le tiro su bola de nieve a James.

Y por los próximos minutos, los dos adolescentes corrieron por la nieve, riendo y tirándose bolas de nieve el uno al otro. Para un extraño, James y Lily parecían completamente sin preocupaciones y felices, mientras se relajaban y disfrutaban la compañía del otro. Y eran felices. James había esperado años para pasar verdadero tiempo con Lily, y Lily al fin se había abierto a él.

_Soy feliz, _Lily pensó para sí, en medio de todas las bolas de nieve. _Por primera vez no hay preocupaciones en mi mente. _

Atrapándola pensando profundamente, James encontró su oportunidad. Le tiró una bola de nieve desde atrás. "Te tengo!" exclamo.

Tratando de esquivar la bola de nieve, Lily se tiro al suelo riendo. Levanto su pie para que James tropezara, quien cayo a su lado riendo también. Los dos estaban recostados en la nieve, perfectamente felices con todo a su alrededor.

Lily empezó a mover las piernas y los brazos para formar un ángel en la nieve. Mientras repetía estos movimientos, pensó más en la situación. _Puedo divertirme cuando estoy con James, _pensó para si. _Él me hace feliz_. Sabia que había estado preocupada de que las cosas se volvieran más serias entre ellos, pero ahora, mientras estaba recostada ahí, se dio cuenta que una verdadera relación con James sería algo bueno. Dejo de moverse.

James miraba a la chica que se encontraba a su lado. "Que hermoso ángel de nieve," le dijo con una irónica sonrisa, girando para ponerse de lado, refiriéndose más a Lily que al actual ángel de nieve que había formado (el cual, ciertamente, parecía más un troll de nieve como Lily había mencionado antes).

Lily se giro de lado también, y rió. "Estas lleno de mentiras," respondió. Se acerco y lo beso en los labios. James, tomado por sorpresa, cayó sobre su espalda y le regreso el beso.

Y mientras los dos giraban, riendo y besándose en la nieve, Lily supo que en ese momento, no había otro lugar en el que podría ser más feliz.


	15. Una Verdad Inconveniente

**Perdon por la tardanza aqui esta otro capitulo, ya solo qedan 5 capitulos más :) pero estan muy padres todos..  
espero que les gustee este capitulo.. **

**Capitulo Quince**

"Aun no puedo creerlo!" exclamo Selena, sus ojos muy abiertos y llenos de sorpresa. "Así que tu y James realmente están…?"

Lily asintió un tanto tímida, abrazando sus rodillas fuertemente a su pecho. "Si," respondió, aunque no estaba segura como responder. "Lo estamos."

Selena sacudió la cabeza. "Si me hubieran preguntado incluso una semana antes, nunca lo habría adivinado."

Jerrica entro al dormitorio y sonrió. "Pero son tan malditamente perfectos el uno para el otro," insistió. "Si realmente lo piensas… Lily es la única chica quien puede mantener el ego de James a raya, y James es el único chico que realmente puede hacer que nuestra Lily se suelte."

Lily se sonrojo. "Que hay de Daniel?" pregunto, refiriéndose a su novio del año anterior. No fue particularmente memorable, dado que la relación duro solo un mes "Nosotros nos divertíamos."

Jerrica entorno los ojos. "Ese Ravenclaw con el que saliste el año pasado? Su idea de diversión era un viaje a la biblioteca."

"La biblioteca no esta tan mal, Jer" argumento Lily

Jerrica sonrió. "El punto es, que creo que tu y James son una buena pareja."

"Si," Selena asintió apoyándola. "Una maravillosa pareja."

Lily revelo una pequeña sonrisa. "Supongo," admitió, secretamente emocionada que sus amigas le dijeran eso. "Solo que es extraño."

"Que tiene de extraño?" Jerrica contesto. "James ha estado enamorado de ti desde… bueno… desde primer año."

"No lo se," dijo Lily. "Quiero decir, aquí esto, finalmente abriéndome al chico que siempre había rechazado."

"Y…?"

"Y," continuo Lily, "No podría estar más feliz."

Selena sonrió. "Quiero ser dama de honor cuando ustedes dos se casen," dijo.

Lily rió. "Habla con James. Él puede hacer planes de boda; después de todo, el fue quien nombro a nuestro primer hijo."

Jerrica sacudió la cabeza. "Ustedes son demasiado."

Sonrojándose, Lily decidió cambiar la atención hacía su amiga. "Que hay de ti y Sirius la otra noche?" la molesto. "Los dos parecían muy cómodos…"

Ahora fue el turno de Jerrica de sonrojarse. "Lo estamos tomando lento," respondió vagamente.

"Oh, si bastante lento," Lily asintió riendo. "Besarse así antes de que cualquiera de los dos reconociera sus sentimientos… eso es lento."

Selena suspiro. "Yo creo que fue dulce," argumento, hablando después de una larga pausa.

Jerrica sonrió triunfante. "Gracias, Lena," dijo. "Yo misma lo disfrute. Nunca pensé que tendría el coraje para hacerlo."

"Estoy orgullosa de ti Jer," dijo Lily. "Se que te costo mucho hacerlo, pero lo hiciste aun así."

"Gracias, Lil," dijo Jerrica. "Se que lo que hiciste te costo mucho también."

Lily sonrió débilmente. "No me lo recuerdes." No siendo fanática de las demostraciones de afecto en público, Lily se sentía avergonzada al recordar el beso con James en el gran comedor. "James no me dejara olvidarlo nunca."

Jerrica rió. "Honestamente, Lily… te gustaría olvidarlo?"

"No," Lily asintió con una sonrisa. "No me gustaría."

* * *

Varias horas pasaron. Eran como las once de la noche, y Lily había regresado a la Sala Común para esa hora. Ella estaba ahora sentada un lado de James en el sofá, escribiendo rápidamente en una hoja de pergamino, mientras James despeinaba su cabello un par de veces.

"Así que, estaba pensando que deberíamos mencionar el aspecto de los nuevos inicios en alguna parte," dijo Lily pensativa, tomando nota de su idea. "Que opinas?"

James sonrió soñadoramente a ella. "Creo que deberíamos continuar esto arriba," respondió, solo medio bromeando.

Lily resistió la urgencia de sonreír, y en su lugar entorno los ojos. "James. Estoy hablando de mi idea. Que piensas de ella?"

"Creo que es adorable," respondió, no prestando mucha atención. "Tal como tú." Se inclino y la beso.

Mientras ella empezó a responder el beso, Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo, y se detuvo, y se alejo. "Vamos a ponernos serios por un minuto," argumento. "Prometo que podemos hacer esto después."

James, meramente satisfecho que Lily había aceptado besuquease con el en algún momento, sonrió triunfante. "De acuerdo, seré serio ahora. Solo explícame que estamos haciendo."

"Gracias." Lily se sentó derecha. "Como estoy segura que recuerdas, la profesora McGonagall nos pidió que hiciéramos un discurso en el Banquete de Año Nuevo… como otros Premios Anuales lo han hecho. Tenemos que escribir este discurso pronto, obviamente, ya que McGonagall necesita darnos su aprobación final para el treinta, y estamos peligrosamente cerca…"

"Peligrosamente cerca de hacer algo que no requiere un discurso?" James sabía que estaba siendo insoportable, pero amaba ver a Lily tratar de contener la risa. Ella siempre trataba de ser educada y propia, y claro, James lo sabía.

"Que es lo que quieres, Potter?" Lily respondió, bajando la pluma y el pergamino. "Tenemos que ser serios por lo menos quince minutos. Puedo retirar mi promesa, sabes…"

James no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. "Tengo una idea. Te propongo un trato," dijo.

Lily cruzo sus brazos. "Un trato? Que – eso significa que tu estas a cargo ahora?"

"Claro que lo estoy!" exclamo el Premio Anual. "Me vas a escuchar?"

"De acuerdo." Lily sonrió. "Vamos a escucharlo."

James sonrió. "Si te escapas a Hogsmade conmigo, entonces prometo que te comprare una cerveza de mantequilla Y .. te ayudare con el discurso."

Lily gruño. "Por que a Hogsmade?"

"Necesito mi porción de adrenalina," James respondió. "Y ya que es evidente que no va a involucrar besar a mi Premio Anual favorita, escaparse es claramente la mejor opción."

"Tu lógica es tan… " Lily fue interrumpida.

"Ingeniosa?"

"Equivocada era la palabra que estaba buscando." Lily suspiró. "De acuerdo, James. Si vamos, me prometes ponerte serio una vez que estemos allá?"

"Te mentiría a ti?" James sonrió. "Déjame ir por la capa."

Y en solo un momento, los dos estaban saliendo a hurtadillas de la escuela, por los pasadizos secretos, hasta que se encontraron fuera de las Tres Escobas.

Quitando la capa de invisibilidad, James tomo la mano de Lily, y la guió dentro hacía su mesa favorita donde tomaron asiento.

Una curvilínea mujer tal vez a mitad de sus veinte llego a la mesa. "Alguna vez pasas una noche completa en la escuela, James?" pregunto, cruzándose de brazos.

"No cuando puedo tener el placer de ver su hermosa cara, Madame Rosmerta," James respondió, guiñándole el ojo.

Rosmerta sonrió. "Sabes podrías meterte en muchos problemas si tus profesores se enteraran que estas aquí…"

"Eso es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar." James sonrió. "No es así, Lily?"

"Seguro… cualquier cosa para hacerme sentir paranoica," Lily respondió riendo.

"Que hay de mi?" pregunto Rosmerta. "Podría meterme en problemas por tenerte aquí tan tarde."

"Si alguien pregunta, solo diles que soy un alumno de Hogwarts, aquí con mi nueva preciosa esposa," sugirió James, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Lily.

Rosmerta rió. "Eres algo, lo sabías?" se volteo hacía Lily. "Cuidado con este, escuchaste?"

Lily asintió. "Me considerare advertida."

James pretendió lucir herido. "No estoy seguro si aprecio el que trates de alejar a mi novia de mi," respondió. "No habría funcionado entre notros, Rosie… lo sabes."

Rosmerta entorno los ojos. "Eso es por que estoy casada," le dijo, moviendo el dedo donde estaba el anillo, en su cara. De repente volteo hacia el reloj detrás de ella y se cruzo de brazos. "Basta con la platica. Que puedo traerles… lo usual?"

James asintió. "Un whisky de fuego para mi, y un Daiquiri de Calabaza para la señorita."

Rosmerta sacudio la cabeza. "Dos cervezas de mantequilla serán." Vio a James por un momento, después se alejo.

James coloco los brazos detrás de su cabeza y se recargo en el asiento. "Me ama."

Lily rió. "Claro, James. Por que cualquier mujer que no lo hiciera estaría loca, no es así? Incluso si prefiere a su esposo en vez de a ti?"

"Tienes toda la razón, amor," respondió seriamente. "Me alegra que al fin lo entendieras."

"De acuerdo, James," dijo Lily, "Sabes por que estamos aquí, no?"

"Para ponernos ebrios y hacer cosas que lamentaremos en la mañana?"

Lily golpeo su brazo. "No me hagas robar tu capa y regresar al dormitorio yo sola."

"Oh, Lily… tu sabes que estaba bromeando cuando dije que lamentaríamos esas cosas…" James le guiño

"Mira, James. No me importa que hayas estado pensando con tus pantalones toda la noche," dijo Lily, sentándose derecha. "Aun tendremos este discurso sobre nosotros si no lo empezamos pronto. Así que preferirías – trabajar toda la noche, o hacer todo el trabajo la noche antes de que lo necesitemos, cuando no este de tan buen humor?"

James suspiró. "Tienes razón, lo siento," admitió. "Supongo que deberíamos ponernos a trabajar."

"Bien," dijo Lily, sacando el pergamino y la pluma que traía consigo. "Entonces empecemos a trabajar."

* * *

Era ahora pasada la una de la mañana, y los dos estaban finalmente saliendo de Hogsmade. Después de varias rondas de cervezas de mantequilla y una decente lluvia de ideas, los dos habían concluido un buen y estructurado borrador del discurso. Obviamente Lily tendría que revisarlo en la mañana, ya que estaban un poco cansados cuando lo escribieron, pero todas las ideas estaban ahí.

Una vez dentro del castillo, los dos se deslizaban por lo corredores, pero cada rato, James jalaba a Lily más cerca de el, haciéndola reír suavemente.

"Deja eso!" exclamó lo más callada posible, ya que la posición en la que estaban era un poco incomoda (debajo de la capa, era difícil pararse de la forma en que estaban).

"Oh, no te quejes," James susurro en su oído, mandando un escalofrío por su espalda. "Tu sabes que te encanta."

De repente, James y Lily oyeron pasos, seguidos de un fuerte ronroneo. Se pararon completamente en su camino, respirando lo mas callado posible.

"Que es eso, Sra. Norris?" dijo una voz. Era Filch, en su guardia nocturna. "Alumnos escapando después del toque de queda?"

James cubrió la boca de Lily antes de que esta hablara, como predijo que lo haría. Claro que estaba nerviosa… nunca se había metido en problemas antes. Ella era claramente nueva en todo el concepto, como era evidente por la amplitud de sus ojos.

"Llegaremos al fondo de esto, Sra. Norris," continuó Filch, sosteniendo su lámpara y viendo alrededor. Sus ojos parecían estar fijos exactamente donde Lily y James estaban parados.

Su corazón latiendo rápido y más rápido, Lily se sintió más nerviosa que antes. Se acerco un paso más cerca de James, pero antes de que Filch desapareciera, el zapato de Lily rechino.

"Oh, te tengo ahora," Filch amenazo, acercándose cada vez más y más a ellos.

Lily quitó la mano de James de su boca y le susurro urgentemente, "Vamos!" Aunque ella nunca había estado en una situación como esta, sabía el lugar al que ir, donde Filch no los encontraría.

Ella tomó su mano y corrió, dirigiendo a James por un par de corredores, tres escaleras, y a través de otro corredor. "Estas segura que sabes lo que haces?" le susurró James, sabiendo que ella nunca había hecho esto.

Lily contestó. "Quién es el gallina ahora?" preguntó, recuperando el aliento. "Vamos… el nunca nos encontrara aquí." Lo guió hacía otra puerta y rápidamente convoco un hechizo silenciador, asegurando que ningún sonido de esa habitación pudiera escapar al resto del castillo.

"Donde estamos?" James preguntó, paseándose por la oscuridad mientras se quitaba la Capa de Invisibilidad. "No querrás decir que has encontrado un pasadizo del que no estoy enterado… verdad?"

"Claro que no," Lily respondió con una sonrisa. "_Lumus," _susurro, alumbrando la habitación ligeramente. "Bienvenido a los baños de las chicas."

James movió las cejas sugestivamente. "Eres una chica con clase," respondió, claramente impresionado. "Sabia que querías…"

Lily entorno los ojos. "Muy gracioso. Estamos aquí por que nadie viene a este baño, incluyendo a Filch. Las chicas que lo usan a menudo tienen que usar hechizos para mantener las cosas en orden aquí." Mantuvo su voz baja, por que este era el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, y no quería despertar a la pobre fantasma.

"Bueno… ya que nadie esta aquí…." James le sonrió a Lily

"Oh, no," se aparto. "Aquí no…"

"Por que no?" preguntó James. "Ambos sabemos que te gusto. Pensé que habías terminado tratando de negarlo."

"Lo hago… quiero decir… lo estoy, pero…" Lily no quería explicarle. Ella simplemente no se sentía cómoda haciendo cualquier cosa con Myrtle cerca, incluso si está estaba dormida.

"Vamos," James insistió. "Ambos hemos trabajado duro esta noche. Nos merecemos la diversion. No puedes decir que no quieres esto tanto como yo."

Lily suspiró. "Supongo…" dijo, su voz cediendo. "Después de todo, sucede ser que es tu mayor virtud."

James poso sus manos en los hombros de Lily. "Juega limpio," le advirtió en tono de broma, empujándola suavemente contra la pared. Él se apoyo más cerca, casi sobre ella, y la beso fuertemente.

Era un tipo diferente de beso a comparación con los otros que había experimentado – el primero había sido un beso tipo impulso-del- momento, sorpresivo y casi de la nada, pero no muy intenso, tampoco. El segundo fue ese tipo de beso de finales-felices, romántico y dulce, perteneciente a un cuento de hadas. Ellos había experimentado otros tipos de besos: el de saludo por la mañana, juguetones, los te-distraigo-del-trabajo. Sin embargo ninguno de esos era como este. Este beso tierno lanzo escalofríos por toda la médula de Lily, causando tensión pero de forma positiva. Nunca había sido besada de esa forma, con tanta pasión, con tanto deseo, con tanta entrega y necesidad y hambre. Nunca se había sentido tan expuesta y aun así tan cómoda, mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de él y profundizaba el beso.

Interrumpiendo su labor vino una voz.

"Quién esta ahí?" grito Myrtle, volando de su retrete. "Que sucede?"

James y Lily brincaron. Lily casi había olvidado que Myrtle habitaba este baño; James estaba sorprendido.

"Perdone…" James se quedo sin palabras.

Las mejillas de Lily se tornaron rojas, trato de alisarse el cabello, viendo a Myrtle la Llorona. "Hola, Myrtle… lamento molestarte tan tarde."

Myrtle dejó salir un sollozo. "Estaba disfrutando mi sueño, sabes… estaba viva y era hermosa, y tenía buenas calificaciones y buenos amigos, y mi vida era maravillosa. Pero demonios, me despertaron." Sollozo nuevamente. "Por que han venido aquí?"

Lily suspiró. "Myrtle, estábamos fuera muy tarde esta noche, por algo totalmente relacionado con la escuela, pero teníamos que escondernos aquí porque no queríamos que Filch nos encontrara."

Myrtle se acerco a James y revelo una sonrisa. "Eres algo apuesto," le informo, riendo. Ella claramente no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que Lily dijo. "Si fueras a morir pronto… eres bienvenido a compartir mi retrete."

"Eso es algo dulce de tu parte," James respondió con una sonrisa. Tal vez no sabía enteramente que estaba pasando, pero cuando se trataba de mujeres, nunca perdía ni un punto en conversación.

"Así que, este es tu novio, Lily?" pregunto Myrtle. "Supongo que tendrás que decirle adiós al otro chico."

James se rió de esto, claramente entretenido. "Ciertamente tendrás que hacerlo, Lily," concordó. "De que otro chico estamos hablando?"

Lily gruño. _De que esta __hablando__? _Se pregunto Lily, contemplando esto por un momento. _A menos…_

"No se de que estas hablando, Myrtle," dijo, su corazón comenzando a latir como si se fuera a salir del pecho. "Vamos, James, creo que el camino esta libre… volvamos al dormitorio ahora."

"No, espera," dijo James firmemente, ahora genuinamente curioso. Que es lo que Lily intentaba ocultar?. "A que otro chico tiene que decirle adiós Lily?"

"No puedo recordar su nombre," dijo Myrtle tranquilamente. "Pero, oh, tenía Lily un plan para él."

_Oh, no, _Lily pensó. _No ahora!_

"James, estoy cansada. Deberíamos regresar ahora," Lily insistió, tomando su mano y guiándolo hacía la puerta.

James no se movió. "Que clase de plan?" preguntó, su expresión volviéndose cada vez más y más confusa.

"Nada." Respondió urgentemente Lily.

"Oh, tonterías, era un gran plan!" rió Myrtle. "Desearía poder recordar los detalles."

"Que lastima," respondió secamente Lily. "Tal vez podremos hablar sobre esto en otro momento."

"No, quiero escuchar esto." James cruzo sus brazos. "Que estas tratando de ocultar, Lily?"

"Oh, recuerdo un poco," dijo Myrtle de repente. "Ella estaba tratando de lograr algo así como una venganza contra una chica que no le agradaba… pretendiendo estar interesada en un chico que a la otra chica le interesaba."

"Esta bromeando," dijo Lily en su defensa. "Tú sabes que no haría eso, James."

"James!" Myrtle exclamo, riendo más divertida ahora. "Ese era el nombre del chico!"

James se giro hacía Lily y gruñó. "De que esta hablando?"

"Esta alucinando!" Lily respondió, lanzando dagas a la chica fantasma con la mirada.

"No te creo, Lily!" gritó James. "Has estando intentado salir de aquí desde que tu amiga empezó a hablar de esto. Dame una buena razón para creer que estas diciendo la verdad."

"Yo solo…" Lily suspiró. No podía creerlo, pero sintió sus ojos llenarse de agua. "Déjame explicarte."

"Explicar que? Que me usaste para hacer enojar a otra chica?" pregunto James, básicamente resumiendo lo que Lily había hecho.

"Tú no entiendes!" lloro Lily. "No es así!"

"Pensé que te habías abierto a mi por que te gustaba. Fue todo una mentira?"

"No!" Lily se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos. "Todo lo que te dije era verdad."

"Excepto por el hecho que tú estabas genuinamente interesada en mi, cierto?" James sacudio la cabeza disgustado. "No puedo creerlo. Como pudiste hacerme eso?"

Lily suspiró. Tratando de dejar de llorar, con la esperanza de decirle todo a James. "Quieres la verdad?" pregunto. "Al principio pensé que eras un coqueto insufrible. La mitad del tiempo, aun lo hago… pero al empezar a pasar tiempo contigo y conocerte, me di cuenta que había un corazón puro detrás de todas esas bromas. Me di cuenta que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, el chico más dulce que he conocido. Y ahora he llegado a amarte. Te amo, James," le dijo seriamente su corazón latiendo inclusive más rápido. Nunca lo había dicho antes, nunca pensó en estar enamorada, pero tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca, supo que era verdad. Quizás eran verdad desde hace mucho tiempo. "Te amo, James," repitió mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. "Te amo."

James sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de dolor. "Nunca me vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo," le dijo, su voz más fría de lo que Lily habría creído posible.

Sin decir otra palabra, James tomo su Capa de Invisibilidad del suelo y desapareció por el corredor.

Y Lily se dejo caer al suelo, su cabeza recargada en sus manos mientras lloraba y lloraba y lloraba.


	16. Rompiendo el Molde

**Perdon por la tardanza.. pero he andado muy ocupada.. aqi les dejo otro capitulo espero qe les guste byeee**

* * *

**Capitulo Dieciseis**

Lily se despertó en el mismo lugar, en el baño donde James la había dejado, sentada, con sus rodillas cerca de su pecho. Había pasado la mayoría de la noche en dos fases – lastima y odio a si misma – y justo antes de quedarse dormida, medio deseo no despertarse nunca de nuevo.

_Si tan solo hubiera sido sólo un sueño_, Lily pensó para si, levantándose lentamente. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido por la posición en la que durmió toda la noche, pero el dolor físico no se le comparaba en nada al dolor emocional que había sentido toda la noche.

Lily sabía que no debió haber tomado ventaja de James de la forma en que lo hizo las pasadas semanas. Supo que estaba mal desde el primer momento en que acepto hacerlo, pero una vez que sus sentimientos se volvieron genuinos, Lily había olvidado el Plan. Ella ya no se sentía culpable porque realmente le interesaba el chico, y que si eso significaba que la forma que terminaron juntos no era convencional? El punto era, que estaban juntos.

Lily quería decirle eso. Quería correr a la Sala Común y abrazar a James y decirle que todo fue un terrible error, que ella en verdad lo amaba y eso era todo lo que importaba. Ella quería que él supiera que nunca fue su intención lastimarlo, y que ahora esa sería la última cosa que haría. Ella quería verlo parado frente a ella, sus ojos rojos y su cabello hecho un desastre, su ropa arrugada y sus mejillas aun mojadas, para que viera el desastre que era sin él. Ella quería que él supiera que lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba, a pesar de sus argumentos del pasado que decían lo contrario.

Pero ella sabía que la rechazaría. Sabía que necesitaría algo de espacio, y esperaba que talvez al darle un tiempo para él, ella sería capas de ganarlo de nuevo.

* * *

James estaba acostado en su cama, los brazos doblados detrás de su cabeza mientras observaba el techo. No había dormido ni un instante desde que se entero de la verdad sobre Lily.

_Te amo, James. Te amo._

Las palabras se habían estado repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente toda la noche. James quería cerrar los ojos y pretender que fue solo una horrible pesadilla, pretender que Lily jamás lo había humillado de la forma en que lo hizo.

_No puedo creer que incluso tuvo el coraje de decirme que me amaba, _James pensó para si mientras las palabras seguían sonando en sus oídos. _No puedo creer que ella me haya hecho esto. _

Él había estado enamorado de ella, desde el principio y pensar que se lo había dejado completamente claro… pero ahora el enterarse de esto, lo hizo darse cuenta que no conocía tanto a Lily como pensó que lo hacía.

_Te amo, James. Te amo. _

Ni en un millón de años, pensó que escucharía esas palabras salir de los labios de Lily Evans. Que lastima que su propósito fue únicamente para causar celos.

_Yo también te amo, Lily. _

James saco ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Él no podía amarla, no después de lo que le hizo. Lily lo había hecho lucir como un tonto por años; habría valido la pena, si ella genuinamente se hubiera enamorado de él.

Su mente regreso al último beso compartido, el apasionado que nunca había sentido antes en todo sus experiencias con las chicas. Oh, él había sido un tanto intimo con todas sus novias del pasado, pero nunca fue la misma chispa que sintió como cuando beso a Lily.

_Creo que ella nunca se sintió de esa forma conmigo_. James suspiró.

* * *

Temprano en la mañana, justo antes de que los estudiantes fueran a desayunar, Lily finalmente dejo el baño de Myrtle la llorona (donde, 'sorprendentemente', había estado ausente la mayoría de la noche) y se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse un poco.

"Parece que no dormiste muy bien," dijo el hombre gordito del retrato, su voz alegre a pesar de lo que dijo.

Lily entorno los ojos y se cruzo de brazos. "Demiquise disguise," dijo, no queriendo conversar con nadie en ese momento, especialmente no con alguien tan… feliz.

El hombre saludo con el sombrero respetuosamente, y el hoyo del retrato se abrió. Lily entro, esperando ver a James esperándola. Pero tal como sospecho, él no estaba ahí.

_Que debería haber hecho?_ Lily se preguntó, reflexionando sobre la noche anterior. _Debería haberle dicho antes?_ Ella sabía que había tenido, claro, la opción de nunca seguir con el plan, pero si nunca le hubiera dado esa oportunidad a James, alguna vez la abría encontrado en su corazón para abrirse a él? Seguiría ella soñando con Remus, el chico que ella sabía nunca la amaría?

Ella no sabía como seguir desde ahí. No estaba segura si decirles a Jerrica y Selena aun, y sabía que sí, ella y James, ambos bajaban a desayunar y no eran los mismos, sus amigos sabrían que algo sucede.

_Iré arriba a limpiarme, de todas formas_ Lily pensó para si con un suspiro, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. _Tal vez una ducha larga me ayudara a organizar mis ideas. _

Mientras alcanzo las escaleras, Lily escucho una puerta cerrarse. Vio hacía arriba – era James. El no parecía en absoluto destrozado; sus ropas estaban completamente bien, y su cabello desordenado como siempre. Sin decir nada, se acerco a las escaleras.

Lily empezó a subir; James empezó a bajar. Viéndolo más profundamente mientras se iban acercando, Lily noto que sus ojos estaban rojos, como si James no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, aunque era difícil de notar debido a sus lentes.

Los dos se encontraron a la mitad. Lily abrió la boca para hablar, pero no tenía nada que decir. Ya había lastimado a James; cualquier cosa que dijera en este punto, razono, podría ser peor. En su lugar, busco su mano.

Al principio, James acepto el gesto, pero después de un momento, se dio cuenta que esto era lo último que debería estar haciendo. _No caeré en esa trampa de nuevo_, pensó para si, retirando su mano de las suyas. Él fue el primero en continuar con su camino.

Lily suspiró, y continúo subiendo. Para el momento en que llego a su habitación, se dio cuenta que ya lo había perdido todo – que tal vez podría intentar hablar con James.

Pero mientras corría fuera de su habitación, apurándose a bajar las escaleras, y llamar su nombre, el ya no estaba.

* * *

James se sentó en un banco fuera de la escuela, completamente solo. Fue a ese lugar por que no podía pensar a que otro lugar ir; si hubiera ido a desayunar, sus amigos y los de Lily lo habrían interrogado sobre donde estaba Lily y porque no estaban juntos. Si seguía en la sala Común, probablemente se toparía con Lily de nuevo. El incidente de tomarse de las manos en las escaleras fue un poco surrealista para el; que estaba tratando de hacer Lily? Se pregunto por que tendría algún interés si claramente ella había terminado con sus previos planes.

De repente, levanto la mirada para ver a una chica bonita con cabello rubio acercándose a él. _Greta Catchlove._ No estaba seguro si ahora era el mejor momento.

"Bueno…" dijo Greta, cuando al fin lo alcanzo. "Luces terriblemente solo."

James sonrió débilmente. "Ah, pero nunca podría estar solo con una encantadora chica como tú, Greta," respondió, tratando lo mejor que pudo de sonar como siempre. "Gustas sentarte?"

Greta sonrió. "Pensé que nunca lo dirías." Tomo asiento junto a James, un poco cerca, y quito un mechón de cabello de su cara. "Pero esa noviecita tuya que tienes no se molestaría si estas aquí conmigo y no en el desayuno?"

James rió. "Desde cuando eso te ha detenido?" le pregunto bromeando, desordenando su cabello para parecer impresionante. Aunque estaba herido por dentro, retomar el coqueteo lo ayudaba sentirse más… normal. Él suspiro. "De hecho, ella no es mi novia."

Los ojos de Greta se abrieron. "Problemas en el paraíso?"

James asintió, tratando de lucir despreocupado. "A veces, las personas resultar diferentes de lo que esperabas," respondió vagamente. "De cualquier forma, prefiero no hablar sobre eso."

"Pobre bebe," dijo Greta, moviéndose más cerca. "Pero quieres saber que es lo que pienso?"

_No tengo nada más que perder, _pensó James amargamente. "Que es lo que piensas?"

"Yo creo que," contesto Greta, "estas mucho mejor sin ella."

Las palabras lo golpearon, pero James quería saber porque Greta se sentía de esa forma. "Eso por que?" pregunto

"Bueno, mi buscador estrella, eres muy parecido a mi. Ambos amamos la aventura, divertirnos. Y ninguno de los dos puede atarse a una relación, por que no estamos hechos para eso."

James estaba sorprendido con esto. "De verdad lo crees?" pregunto. Supuso que la mayoría de esto era verdad, que nunca había sido serio en el pasado, y se dio cuenta que su única relación seria había sido formada alrededor de una mentira. Tal vez el no estaba hecho para las relaciones.

"Lily," Greta continuo, "es muy estructurada, correcta, muy seria para ti. Necesitas a alguien que se ría de tus bromas, quien rompa las reglas contigo. De verdad vez eso en nuestra Premio Anual?"

James ni siquiera estaba seguro ya. Lo que había visto de Lily últimamente, las cosas que lo atrajeron más a ella, los aspectos que hicieron que se enamorara más profundamente de ella, fueron completamente inventados, no? La línea entre realidad y fabricación era demasiado delgada de cruzar para James. El negó con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de Greta.

La Ravenclaw sonrió triunfante acercandose cada vez más a James. "Se que ese era mi problema con Amos," admitió. "Necesitaba a alguien que rompiera el molde. Alguien peligroso… como tú."

Mientras sus labios al fin se encontraron, James solo escucho una voz sonando en sus odios. Y esta voz no era de Greta.

_Te amo, James. __Te __amo__. _


	17. Malentendidos y Confrontaciones

**Hola aqui les dejo otro capitulo :) jaaj espero qe les gustee.. como ya saben este ff no es mio, solo lo estoy traduciendo :) jajaja le pertenece a Leigh  
Lamento decirles qe solo faltan 3 capitulos.. ya casi terminaa, recomiendenlo con sus amigos.. y diganles qee dejen reviews.. jajaaj **

**Leigh you haven't leave a review lately ): I wanted to know how I'm going here, it's almost finished so I liked to know your opinion.**

* * *

**Capitulo Diecisiete**

Después de unos segundos, James rompió el beso y se alejo de Greta.

"Lo siento," le dijo sinceramente, "Pero no puedo hacer esto."

Greta ladeo la cabeza en confusión. "Por que no? Me pareces perfectamente competente," dijo, sus labios formando una pequeña sonrisa.

James sonrió levemente y sacudió la cabeza. "Esto no esta bien," continuo. "No es el momento adecuado, ni el lugar adecuado…"

"Ni la chica adecuada?" Greta pregunto, arqueando una ceja.

James permaneció en silencio.

"De acuerdo." Greta se cruzó de brazos. "No tiene sentido, James. Afortunadamente para ti, me gustas aun así." Se inclino de nuevo, esperando que pudiera obviar toda la conversación y continuar besándose.

James sacudió la cabeza y se hizo para atrás. "No," dijo, esta vez más firme. "Eres una chica dulce, Greta, pero esto no puede pasar hoy… tal vez algún día, pero no en este momento. Las cosas están muy complicadas para mi como para lanzarme, sabes?"

Greta entorno los ojos. "No lo se, creí que te había hecho las cosas más fáciles para ti," dijo. "Me he mostrado disponible a ti en casi cualquier oportunidad que he tenido, así que no me digas que esto es 'complicado'. Que más quieres de mi?"

James suspiro. "Nada," respondió finalmente, sabiendo que la conversación no iba ninguna parte. "Lamento el que hayas llegado a eso."

"Como sea." Parándose, Greta camino de regreso al castillo, pero antes de que avanzara más, se giro una vez más. "Haz me saber cuando cambies de opinión. No esperare por mucho tiempo."

* * *

El día paso, y ni Lily ni James se hablaron el uno al otro. Lily no había abandonado su habitación ni para comer; y cuando al fin le dio hambre, tomó unos dulces que sus amigos le dieron en Navidad. En contraste, James evito ir a su habitación en todo el día; pasaba el tiempo caminando por ahí, practicando su vuelo en los campos de Quidditch, y, cuando al fin tuvo hambre, se escabulló a las cocinas del colegio y tomo comida que algún elfo había preparado.

Cuando al fin volvió a la Torre, evito a toda costa el contacto visual. Lily lo veía desde el sofá, quería decir algo pero no sabía si sería apropiado. Ella quería que el tomara asiento a su lado, para así tal vez empezar desde el principio y hablar de lo que había pasado. Pero ella sabía que eso no sucedería, y no pensaba que le haría mucho bien a ella tampoco.

James desapareció por las escaleras, y Lily suspiro. Había desperdiciado otra oportunidad.

Cerró sus ojos y se quedo dormida.

* * *

Lily se despertó al escuchar unos gritos.

Confundida, se sentó en el sofá, parpadeo un par de veces, y escucho de nuevo los gritos provenientes de afuera de la Torre. Se levanto y se estiro por un momento, y se dirigió hacía el retrato para averiguar que estaba pasando.

Pegando la oreja al retrato, Lily escuchó a Jerrica discutiendo con el retrato que vigilaba la puerta de la Torre.

"Lily es mi mejor amiga!" Jerrica la estaba gritando al hombre gordito, cruzándose de brazos indignadamente. "Te ordeno que me dejes entrar!"

"Se que tu no eres la Premio Anual," contesto el hombre gordito alegremente, sus dedos pasando por su sombrero. "Así que no puedo permitirte la entrada hasta que me des la contraseña."

Lily, que había pasado desapercibida hasta ese momento, hablo suavemente. "Es demiguise disguise. Pasa, Jer."

El hombre gordito sonrió satisfactoriamente, toco su sombrero (como siempre) y abrió y la dejo entrar.

"Lily!" Jerrica exclamo, abrazando a su amiga fuertemente mientras entraba a la Sala Común. "Siento todo ese ruido que hice… pero tu pintura incompetente no me dejaba entrar y simplemente tenía que venir a verte."

Lily se sentó en el sofá, haciendo un gesto de que Jerrica se sentara a su lado. "Esta bien, en verdad." Respondió animada. Asegurándole que quería ver a su mejor amiga, ella estaba cansada y emotiva y no estaba completamente segura si quería que Jerrica la viera así.

"Bueno, creo que sabes la razón por la que estoy aquí," Jerrica dijo de repente. Cuando Lily no contesto, Jerrica continuo. "No has dejado la torre en todo un día! Quería saber si estabas bien."

Lily sonrió débilmente. "Eso fue amable de tu parte, Jer."

Jerrica sacudió la cabeza con decepción. "Así que no piensas darme los detalles?"

"De que?"

"Tengo que deletreártelo, Lily?" Jerrica pregunto, realmente confundida por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga. Ella suspiro. "James estuvo ausente durante el mismo tiempo que tú…"

Lily arqueó las cejas. "y eso que significa?"

"Que él estuvo aquí arriba contigo todo el tiempo. Los dos… en la misma torre… solos…?"

Dándose cuenta de lo que Jerrica estaba insinuando, Lily exclamo. "Estas insinuando que, que en el tiempo durante el cual ambos estuvimos 'perdidos', estábamos aquí arriba… haciendo…_eso?_

Jerrica asintió honestamente. "Bueno, ninguno de los dos llego al desayuno, ni al almuerzo… la cena paso sin que ustedes se aparecieran por ahí. Y si… er… eso era lo que estaban haciendo, bueno. No tiene nada de malo. Pero no han dejado la Torre en un día. Vi a James en el desayuno esta mañana, él esta con los chicos ahora. Pero no es saludable para ti estar aquí encerrada por tanto tiempo, y –"

Jerrica se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que Lily estaba de repente llorando. Que fue lo que dijo?

"Lily…" Jerrica saco un pañuelo. "Que es lo que pasa? Acaso él.." un pensamiento paso por su mente. "Oh Merlín, Lily, fue James? Acaso se aprovecho de ti? Porque si lo hizo, tengo que ir a…"

"No!" Lily lloró, sacudiendo la cabeza y sollozando. "No es James… soy yo!"

"No te digas eso, Lily. Cualquier cosa que haya hecho, no tienes porque sentirte culpable tú," respondió Jerrica defendiéndola. "No te preocupes."

"Pero es mi culpa, Jer!" Lily lloro. "Él se entero del Plan!"

Jerrica exclamo. "NO!" dijo incrédula. "Quieres decir, que sabe todo?"

Lily sollozo. "No todo… pero sabe lo que hice, y esto es todo lo que importa."

"Oh, querida!" Jerrica tomo el pañuelo y limpio las mojadas mejillas de Lily. "Como se entero?"

"Myrtle la Llorona," contestó.

"Myrtle la Llorona?" Jerrica repitió, una mirada de confusión en su rostro. "Donde se encontró James con ella?" Viendo de nuevo a Lily, se dio cuenta que la pregunta en realidad no era importante. "Oh, olvídalo. Oh querida, todo es mi culpa, no es así?"

Lily negó con la cabeza. "Tu no fuiste la que hizo todo, recuerdas?"

"No," Jerrica concordó. "Fui la amiga insistente que lo planeó. Merlín, soy terrible."

"No pensaste que esto fuera a lastimarlo, Jer," dijo Lily suavemente.

"Tú tampoco!" respondió Jerrica. Pensó por un momento, y luego hablo de nuevo. "No te preocupes, Lily – arreglare todo este desastre y le diré a James la verdad a cerca del plan."

Lily se cruzó de brazos. "No debes!" exclamó. "No hará ningún bien a nadie. Él seguirá enojado conmigo, y Sirius probablemente se moleste contigo. No puedo dejarte hacerlo."

"No me importa, Lily," dijo Jerrica. "Yo te puse en esta horrible posición y no dejare que te eches la culpa."

Lily suspiro. Ella deseaba que fuera así de simple, pero no podía – no lo haría – dejar que su mejor amiga se echara la culpa por todo. Lily había, después de todo, aceptado el Plan; nadie la había forzado, y se odiaría si Jerrica perdía la relación por la que había esperado tanto tiempo.

"Yo tengo que hacerlo," Lily le dijo finalmente. "Si tu le dices, me sentiré aun peor con la situación. Mucho, mucho peor."

Jerrica entorno los ojos. "De acuerdo," dijo, aunque sabía que esto aun no había terminado. "No le diré. Pero tendrás que hacer algo, sabes. Esto no esta bien… no es justo."

Lily se reclino en su asiento. "No se que hacer," respondió. "Cada vez que trato de disculparme, se aleja. No he sido capas de decirle ni dos palabras desde que se entero."

"Solo queda una cosa por hacer, Lily. Acércate cuando no tenga forma de escapar. Enciérralo en su habitación… haz algo. Y entonces, cuando tengas su atención, habla con él. Dile lo que sea que necesites decirle."

Lily se mordió el labio. "De verdad crees que pueda funcionar?" preguntó escéptica. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a funcionar eso… y ciertamente nunca había encerrado a un chico en su habitación. Que tenía que hacer?

"No lo se," Jerrica admitió con un suspiro. "Como estoy segura que ya te diste cuenta, mi experiencia en relaciones no es exactamente la mejor. Lo único que puedes hacer en este punto es intentarlo, y esperar."

_Supongo que eso es lo que cualquiera esperaría, _Lily pensó.

* * *

Acercándose a la entrada de la Sala Común, James soltó un pesado suspiro. Vivir así era demasiado complicado – por cuando tiempo más podría evitar a una chica con la que compartía baño, sala común, un lugar en el planeta, por Merlín? No había hablado con ella desde la noche en que se entero de la verdad acerca de su 'relación', pero una parte de él se preguntaba si alguna cosa que le confeso Lily era verdad. De verdad lo amaba, o solo era parte de su cruel juego? Y más importante, el en verdad la amaba a ella, o a la chica que el pensaba que era?

Él aun no le había dicho a sus amigos. Pensó que la verdad sobre el asunto era personal, algo que no necesitaba compartirse. James quería a sus amigos – en verdad – pero sabía que nunca entenderían la situación. Nunca comprenderían por que James seguía enamorado de alguna forma de Lily Evans después de lo que le había hecho.

_Tal vez algún día recuerde esto y me ría_, pensó James para sí. _Tal vez ella no me importara para nada. _Se imagino a si mismo en el futuro, súper apuesto con una hermosa pero irreconocible chica en sus brazos (su esposa, sin duda), caminando por un jardín, viendo la versión de Lily pasar por la calle. Y el sonreiría tristemente hacía ella, sabiendo que ella pudo haber tenido todo lo que quisiera, pero no tenía nada.

Pero hoy no era uno de esos días, y el pensamiento de Lily siendo miserable con su vida solo hizo sentir peor a James. Deseaba que simplemente pudiera dejar de actuar como una chica sentimental y seguir adelante.

Finalmente entrando a la Sala Común, James suspiro. Claro, ahí estaba Lily, sentada en su sofá usual, esperándolo con ansias.

_No ahora_, pensó James para si, sabiendo que aun necesitaba algo de tiempo antes de que pudiera hablar con ella de nuevo.

"James!" exclamó Lily, levantándose y apurándose hacía él. "Necesito hablar contigo."

Ignorando sus comentarios, James se apuro hacía las escaleras. Por que seguía insistiendo en continuar con la farsa cuando sabía que él ya se había enterado de todo hace días? Que tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar?

Una vez arriba, le puso seguro a la puerta, aunque podía escuchar los pasos que lo seguían. Noto la perilla haciendo un intento de girar, pero no pudo.

"Alohamora!" Lily exclamo desde afuera, y la puerta se abrió de una. "En verdad, James… si querías mantenerme afuera, ciertamente pudiste haberlo hecho mejor que eso," dijo Lily.

"Perdón por cometer ese error," respondió James secamente. "Ahora sal de mi habitación."

"No." Lily cerró la puerta detrás de ella, toco la perilla con su varita, y realizo unos hechizos. La puerta cerró con candado, encerrándolos a ambos dentro. "Dije que necesitaba hablar contigo. No me iré hasta que lo haga."

"Acerca de que? Hay alguien más con el que quieras que te ayude a poner celoso?" pregunto James sarcásticamente. "Quieres que pretenda que estamos casados esta vez? No del todo mentira… ciertamente peleamos como si lo estuviéramos."

"Oh, cállate y escúchame!" Lily exclamó, cansada de la actitud de James. Ella estaba ahí para disculpase con el y el no la estaba escuchando. Que más podía hacer? "James, siento mucho el haberte usado al principio, pero no me arrepiento de todo lo demás. No me arrepiento el haber pasado tiempo contigo, o el haber confiado en ti. No me arrepiento el haberte besado en el Gran Comedor, o el haberme escapado a Hogsmade contigo. Por que, James, me di cuenta que no fue un acto. Tú me gustas genuinamente y no puedo soportar el pensar que estés con alguien más."

James sacudió la cabeza. "Eres terrible, lo sabías?" se cruzó de brazos. "Es como si no te conociera, Lily. Tu solías ser esta fuerte, apasionada chica, y ahora eres lo suficientemente débil como para usar a alguien a quien realmente le gustas. Tú me mentiste acerca de todo. Como puedo confiar en ti?"

Lily suspiró. "Tú me conoces mejor que nadie, James." Dijo. "Creo que muy en el fondo, tu sabes que yo no hubiera regresado después de algo así a menos que realmente me importaras."

"Como voy a saber eso?" James demandó. "Que tanto conozco de ti en realidad? En verdad el nombre 'Harold' te recuerda un sandwich? Tu segundo nombre es en realidad Grace? En realidad tienes una hermana?"

"Todo lo que te dije era la verdad!" exclamó Lily. "Que más quieres que te diga? Que detesto el sabor de las espinacas? Que mis padres son maestros? Que quiero cambiar al mundo cuando sea más grande? Pregunta lo que quieras, pero no me digas que te he mentido! Te dije cosas que ni siquiera mis mejores amigas saben."

James estaba en silencio, humeando de enojo. No podía manejar esto ahora.

"Que es lo que quieres de mi, James?!" gritó Lily, molesta por que aun no había aceptado su disculpa. "Ya me disculpe. No tienes idea de lo arrepentida que estoy… nunca fue mi intención romperte el corazón, ni siquiera antes de enamorarme de ti." Pausó un momento. "Ahí esta, lo dije. Te amo. Estoy enamorada de ti. Y no obtengo nada, nada, al decirte la cosa más maravillosa que le he dicho a alguien… y aun así no me crees!"

Con todo el control que pudo, James se dirigió a la puerta, puso su varita en la perilla, y murmuro un par de palabras. La puerta se abrió.

"Vete," le dijo a Lily, y esta vez, está siguió su orden.


	18. El Compromiso

**Lo siento, este capitulo es mas corto porqe la autora decidio dividir este capitulo y el qe sigue, la vdd yo hasta pense juntarlos pero me di cuenta que la autora decidio correctamente ajajaj la vdd si qeda mejor asi, aunque este capitulo es exageradamente corto jjajyo digo qe el mas corto de todo el ff.. bueno espero qe les guste.. a si y como es el mas cortoo tratare de subir el otroo mañana porqe ya estoy de vacaciones entonces creo qe tendre màs tiempo para terminarlo.. bueno los dejo disfruten la lecutra :)..**

**Capitulo Dieciocho**

El día fue y vino. Ambos Lily y James estaban muy molestos como para hablarse el uno al otro, así que se mantuvieron alejados el uno del otro por el resto del día.

Al siguiente día, Lily, finalmente dejo la Sala Común por primera vez desde el fatal día después de Navidad, y ser de nuevo un ser social. Ella, Jerrica, y Selena pasaron un tiempo juntas, mientras los Merodeadores se preparaban para la llegada de Peter Pettigrew.

"Mamá me va a dejar volver para Año Nuevo," había escrito Peter entusiastamente en una carta a Sirius. "Ciertamente espera que prefiera pasar las fiestas en casa!"

Mientras tanto, el Banquete de Año Nuevo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina – solo un día para el evento que Lily había estado esperando por semanas al fin iba a tomar lugar.

Lily sabía que se esperaba que ella y James llevaran pareja al Banquete, pero hasta ahora, Lily no había tenido el valor de invitar a alguien. Parecía difícilmente apropiado, por varias razones, y sabía que se sentiría incomoda en este momento el ir con alguien más que no fuera James. Además, que podría hacer McGonagall si la Premio Anual se negaba a llevar pareja?

El discurso se estaba convirtiendo en un mayor problema, que cualquier otro. Originalmente, Lily y James habían planeado decir el discurso que habían escrito juntos en Hogsmade, pero ahora Lily solo podía imaginar lo incomodo sería para los dos el tener que decir el discurso juntos la siguiente noche.

La mayoría del día fue confuso para ambos, James y Lily. Al contrario de Lily, James si había concedido el llevar una pareja al Banquete (aunque Greta no le había dejado otra opción en realidad, ella se seguía apareciendo donde quiera que James estuviera, dándole indirectas hasta que éste finalmente la invito). Sabía que Greta siempre había ocupado el segundo lugar en su mente, pero se imagino que podría ser demasiado instigadora por una noche. Además, llevarla enojaría demasiado a Lily.

* * *

En algún momento, James y Lily se cruzaron en el camino de nuevo, pero esta vez cada parte estaba más calmada que antes.

"No espero que me perdones," Lily admitió cuando al fin se hablaron el uno al otro, "pero no podemos seguir viviendo así. No podemos estar evitándonos el uno al otro… aun compartimos una Sala Común y eso no va a cambiar solo por que ya no nos llevamos bien."

"Estoy de acuerdo," James contestó, aunque su rostro no revelo ninguna emoción. Su tono fue cortés, pero por debajo parecía que esto le tomo demasiado trabajo. "Tratemos de pasar estas semanas pacíficamente. Démosle tiempo, y quizás algún día podríamos incluso ser amigos." Se aseguro de enfatizar la palabra amigos insinuando que no podría ser más de eso.

"Bien." Lily cruzo sus brazos. "Ahora, como daremos nuestro discurso en el Banquete mañana por la noche? Eso será un poco incomodo, no lo crees?"

James asintió. "Si tenemos que, que así sea," dijo, "pero probablemente sería más fácil si pudiéramos evitarlo."

"Supongo que podemos dar discursos separados?" sugirió Lily. "Se que es un poco tarde para decidir esto, pero si quieres, tu puedes decir el discurso que escribimos juntos y yo simplemente escribiré algo más para mañana."

"No te importa?" Personalmente, a James no le podría interesar menos si a ella le importaba. Una parte de él sentía que merecía el trabajo extra, aunque una gran cantidad de discursos ya se empezaban a formar en la cabeza de Lily.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer."

"De acuerdo."

Y con eso los dos se dirigió cada quién a su camino.

* * *

"Estoy de vuelta!"

Era la hora de la cena, y la pandilla se giro en sus asientos para ver a Peter Pettigrew parado frente a ellos.

Los chicos saludaron a Peter con apretones de manos; las chicas lo saludaron con incómodos abrazos. Lucía demasiado feliz de estar de vuelta en la escuela con sus amigos – quizás demasiado feliz, aunque considerando que el tiempo que paso en casa fue una tortura.

"Como estuvieron las cosas con tu mamá, Peter?" pregunto Remus a su amigo.

"Supongo que bien," contesto Peter. "Aunque, fue una pena que no pudieran venir este año. Se pone algo aburrido después de un tiempo. Me perdí algo mientras estuve ausente?"

_Si tan solo supieras_, Lily pensó para si molesta, recordando todos los extraños eventos que tomaron lugar durante su ausencia.

El resto de la cena paso con una pequeña platica, mayormente dirigida a Peter y su tiempo en casa (los chicos se sentían terriblemente culpables por abandonarlo este año, y de esa forma querían enmendar las cosas con el mayor número de preguntas posibles), hasta que Sirius trajo a relucir el Banquete de Año Nuevo.

"Puedes creer que es mañana, amigo?" Sirius sonrió. "Es decir, es el último Año Nuevo que pasaremos en este lugar." Deslizó su brazo alrededor de Jerrica y la atrajo hacía él.

Parecía como si Peter apenas hubiera notado que Jerrica y Sirius estaban juntos.

"Oh Merlín, no todos ustedes tienen pareja para mañana, o si?" preguntó Peter nervioso.

"Bueno, yo ni siquiera voy a ir," anunció Remus. "Así que no. No creo estar… er… sentime bien mañana por la noche.

Peter asintió entendiendo la situación. "Correcto, bueno… que tal tu James? Le habrás preguntado a alguien, estoy seguro…"

James asintió.

"Y asumo que ustedes chicas ya tienen pareja?" Peter vio rogando a Selena y Lily.

Selena sonrió y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. "Un chico de Ravenclaw me pregunto el otro día," dijo. "Pueden imaginarlo – yo con un Ravenclaw?"

Los ojos de Remus se encendieron cuando escucho esto, pero nadie pareció notarlo.

Lily finalmente habló. "Yo no tengo pareja," admitió, sus mejillas tornándose calientes.

Peter pareció aliviado. "Podría tener más suerte?" pregunto con una sonrisa. "Quieres ser mi pareja?"

_No en particular_, Lily pensó para si, pero estaba en un aprieto. Ella sabía que no tendría ninguna suerte con James. Y ella necesitaba una pareja. _Los mendigos no pueden ser los que escogen_, pensó para si amargamente.

"Er… si, por que no?" Lily respondió, sonrojándose más profundamente (especialmente cuando todo había tomado lugar frente a sus amigos). Sabía que Jerrica y Selena la molestarían sobre esto luego, pero estaba desesperada, y sabía que él también. Esperaba no haber tomado una decisión que después lamentaría.


	19. Media Noche

**Me tome el tiempo de terminar de traducir este capitulo porqe el otro fue demasiado cortoo, y la vdd jaja no decia nada importante.. este ya es el penultimo capitulo.. subire el ultimo capitulo antes de irme a mi viaje de graduacion.. bueno espero que les gustee y agradeceriaa reviews me encanta leerlos jaaj para saber qe opinan de la historia aunqe yo no la haya escrito siento como si fuera miaa.. GRACIAS TODOS LOS QUE SI HAN DEJADO REVIEW SON LOS MEJORES :) jajaaj bueno aqi esta el capitulo **

**Capitulo Diecinueve**

"Cuando me volví tan horrible?"

"Mi cabello es espantoso!"

"Donde puse mis zapatos?"

"Parezco una pordiosera!"

Al fin era la víspera de Año Nuevo, y Lily escuchaba algo entretenida a sus amigas hacer comentarios degradantes a si mismas mientras las tres chicas se preparaban para el Banquete. Lily ya estaba vestida y lista; estaba usando un vestido, color verde esmeralda que combinaba con sus ojos (N/A: me gusta pensar que es como el de Kate Hudson en Como perder un hombre en 10 días, si no saben como es busquenlo en internet :) jaja ), y dejo su cabello suelto en relajados rizos.

"Ambas lucen maravillosas y lo saben," Lily les aseguro sinceramente. "Así que dejen de preocuparse tanto."

Era verdad. Por la forma en que lucían esa noche, cualquier chico estaría emocionado de escoltarlas al Banquete. Cada conjunto de las chicas hacia resaltar su belleza natural, pero las chicas seguían quejándose de lo horrible que lucían.

Después de la escena de pánico de moda termino, la conversación tomo un giro más serio.

"Estas nerviosa de dar el discurso esta noche?" Selena le preguntó a Lily, con tono sincero.

Lily se mordió el labio y asintió. "No debería," admitió. "En realidad es solo un tonto discurso, nada especial, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme."

Jerrica tomo y apretó ligeramente la mano de su mejor amiga en señal de apoyo. "No pienses más en eso," sugirió. "Terminara antes de lo que piensas, y estarás fantástica."

Lily sonrió ligeramente. "Gracias," dijo. "Espero que tengas razón."

Con eso, las tres chicas finalmente salieron del dormitorio de Lily, donde se habían arreglado para el Banquete, bajaron las escaleras, y dejaron la Sala Común.

"Robert y yo nos veremos cerca de su Casa," dijo Selena sobre su cita de Ravenclaw. "Así que voy para allá, pero espero verlas a ambas en el Gran Comedor. Y no te preocupes, Lily, estoy segura que lo harás muy bien."

Jerrica y Lily se dirigieron al lado contrario de Selena, mientras se dirigían a un set de escaleras que las llevaban a la torre de Gryffindor. Afuera de la Sala Común se encontraban Sirius y James. Peter no estaba en ningún lado.

"Buenas noches, señorita!" Sirius exclamo, viendo por un largo momento a Jerrica, quien rió y giro en su largo vestido lila (N/A: me lo imagino como el de la pelicula de encantada, en la escena del baile). Este hizo una reverencia teatral y se presento con una hermosa rosa roja. "Será un placer para mi escoltarla esta noche."

Jerrica sonrió como respuesta, y luego beso a Sirius en la mejilla. "El placer es mió," contesto, riendo de nuevo.

Los dos continuaron coqueteando, inconscientes del mundo, mientras Lily y James estaban frente a frente un tanto incómodos.

"Así que, donde esta tu pareja?" pregunto Lily finalmente, tratando de llenar el silencio entre ellos.

"Tarde por estarse arreglando, supongo," respondió James cortésmente. "Al igual que la tuya, al parecer."

Lily sonrió suavemente en respuesta. "Donde esta Peter, de todas formas?" se pregunto en voz alta, aunque una parte de ella deseaba que ni Peter ni la Misteriosa chica;la pareja de James, de la cual no estaba segura de su identidad, se aparecieran.

"Él sigue arriba," dijo James. "Honestamente no se que este haciendo."

"Esta bien." Lily vio a los ojos a James. "Tenemos tiempo."

James le regreso la mirada y asintió lentamente. "Si," dijo. "Lo tenemos."

Un momento de silencio pasó antes de que alguno de los dos hablara.

"Sabes, Lily," James empezó, "te ves –"

"Perdón por la tardanza!" una voz exclamo, interrumpiéndolos.

Lily se giro hacia el retrato, donde vio a Peter, quien estaba sin aliento (talvez corrió escaleras abajo), portando su mejor túnica de gala.

"Lily," dijo, "te ves genial!"

Lily sonrió. "Gracias, Peter," respondió. "Tú también te ves bien."

"James, donde esta tu pareja?" pregunto, viéndolo ansiosamente. "Aun no la he conocido!"

James se encogió de hombros, cruzando sus brazos. "No lo se amigo," dijo. "Ella debe estar –"

"Yo debo estar que?" pregunto una familiar voz femenina, a la que el grupo se giro a ver.

La mandíbula de Lily cayó cuando vio que era Greta, de todas las chicas, a quien James había escogido. Estaba tratando de ponerla celosa ahora?

James sonrió mientras la chica se acercaba a él. "Encantadora como siempre, Greta," respondió, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura. "Greta, conoce a mi buen amigo Peter."

Peter sacudió la cabeza emocionado. "Encantado de conocerte!" exclamo.

Greta asintió distraída. "Estoy segura," respondió, mejor viendo a James. "Había extrañado a mi buscador estrella, sabes, así que estaba muy emocionada cuando me preguntaste si quería ir al Banquete contigo." Vio rápidamente a Lily para asegurarse si estaba prestando atención.

Lily hizo lo mejor que pudo para suprimir sus celos, y en su lugar mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Peter, sintiendo que algo estaba sucediendo, torpemente posiciono un brazo alrededor de ella, pensando que podría ayudar, mientras los seis bajaban por las escaleras.

* * *

Lily sonrió para si mientras entraban al Gran Comedor. Había mantenido la belleza de las decoraciones de Navidad, sin embargo siempre había tenido algo majestuoso por la noche. Muchos estudiantes ya había llegado; una banda local de Hogsmade estaba al frente, tocando covers de canciones populares, con las cuales los estudiantes bailaban felizmente. Otros se sentaron en las pequeñas mesas circulares que habían sido puestas para la ocasión, hablando entre ellos y disfrutando de la comida que estaba servida.

"Vayamos a comer!" exclamo Peter, jalando de la mano a Lily hacía la mesa más cercana.

Lily vio a Jerrica y se encogió de hombros, siguiendo a Peter y tomando asiento a su lado. Sus amigos se sentaron en la mesa también, esperando a Selena y a su pareja Robert antes de empezar a comer.

A mitad de la comida, mientras otros conversaban amenamente con Robert, Greta se inclino más cerca de James y puso una mano en su muslo. "Hey," le susurro, levantando la mirada a sus ojos.

James mostró una sonrisa un tanto seductora, a pesar de que Greta lo estaba empezando a molestar. "Hey" le contesto. "Que estas pensando?"

"Estoy pensando que deberías invitarme a bailar."

James se giro a ver al resto de la mesa observándolos. Les sonrió a sus amigos. "Si nos disculpan," dijo, tomando la mano de Greta y llevándola a la pista de baile.

Lily puso su tenedor en la mesa de repente. Aunque no estaba particularmente encantada con su pareja, necesitaba hacer algo. "Vamos, Peter," dijo de repente. "Bailemos."

Estaba consternada, aunque no sorprendida, de enterarse que Peter era el menos apto para bailar, y la había pisado ya varias veces durante la primera canción que bailaron. Ella sabía, claro, que probablemente no era la perfecta pareja de baile, tampoco; había estado concentrada en James y Greta todo el tiempo.

Después de varias canciones más, Peter llevo a Lily a un lugar un poco menos ruidoso. "No te estas divirtiendo, verdad?" pregunto, cruzándose de brazos.

Lily forzó una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza. "Claro que si," mintió, no queriendo lastimar sus sentimientos.

Peter suspiró. "No, no lo estas," respondió. "Has estando pensando en James todo el tiempo, verdad?"

"Como sabes-?"

"Sirius me contó anoche sobre James y tú," dijo. "Me dijo que estuvieron juntos por unos días y después terminaron, pero que no entendía por que. Y ahora te veo viendo a James y a su pareja desde que ella se apareció en la sala común. Aun no lo olvidas."

Lily suspiró. "Lo siento, Peter," se disculpo, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por todo el asunto. "No quise ilusionarte ni nada. Supongo que es solo una complicada situación y aun tengo sentimientos hacía el. En realidad lo siento mucho."

Peter le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Está bien," dijo. "No estoy molesto. Solo pensé que deberías saber que no te tienes que sentir obligada conmigo si estas incomoda. Cuando te pregunte anoche, te pregunte como amigo, y no sabía nada sobre tú y James."

"Gracias," dijo Lily sinceramente. "Eres un chico muy dulce, Peter. Me alegra el haber venido contigo." Se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Pero mereces una pareja cuya mente no este completamente enredada en este momento, sabes? Si quieres invitar a otra chica a bailar, puedes hacerlo." Ella sonrió.

Los dos se dirigieron cada quién por su lado, y Lily tenía una opinión más positiva respecto a Peter mientras se dirigía a la mesa, donde estaban Selena y Jerrica sentadas esperándola.

"Donde están sus parejas?" les pregunto a sus amigas mientras tomaba asiento.

"Robert llevo a Sirius a conocer a algunos de sus amigos de Ravenclaw," Selena contesto. "Nosotras decidimos quedarnos aquí y hablar de ellos a sus espaldas."

"Siempre una buena decisión." Lily dijo con una pequeña risa. "Cual es el veredicto?"

"Robert es simplemente encantador," rió Jerrica. "Si no estuviera con Sirius…"

Selena sonrió. "Esta pasable, pero un poco aburrido. Desearía haber venido con-" se detuvo justo a tiempo.

Lily lucio confundida. "Con quien?"

"Oh, olvídenlo, nadie," contesto Selena. "Que hay de ti Lils? Como ha ido tu noche?"

Lily se mordió el labio. "No puedo dejar de pensar en él. No puedo creer que pueda estar aquí, viéndolos juntos en este momento."

"Al menos esta manteniendo tu mente distraída del discurso, no?" Jerrica pregunto.

"Bueno, lo estaba," dijo Lily, habiendo temporalmente olvidado el discurso hasta ahora.

"Lo siento, Lily. Habra terminado antes de que te des cuenta." Jerrica apretó la mano de su amiga apoyándola. "Cuando darás el discurso, de todas formas?"

"Justo después de que James de el suyo. Que hora es?"

Jerrica vio el reloj. "Son las 11:05. Vas a dar el discurso antes de media noche correcto?"

Lily asintió. "Hasta donde yo se, debo terminar el discurso justo antes de la cuenta final."

La tensión estaba aumentando, y sus amigos lo sentían, así que trataban de hablar de otras cosas – quien estaba usando que, cuales parejas se veían adorables y cuales absolutamente ridículas, y cuan atractivo era el cantante principal de la banda. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Dumbledore estaba al frente del Gran Comedor, dando su discurso anual.

Cuando termino, anunció a la multitud de estudiantes que estaban enfrente de ellos. "Y ahora quiero presentarles a los Premios Anuales, James Potter y Lily Evans," dijo Dumbledore, un brillo en sus ojos.

James y Lily ambos se hicieron camino hacía el frente. Ambos sonrieron al público, mientras James daba un paso adelante para hablar primero.

Mientras hablaba sobre el futuro y los nuevos inicios, la cabeza de Lily estaba girando. En lo único que podía pensar era en la noche cuando escribieron juntos el discurso, y como cada cinco minutos, James trataba de besarla mientras ella quería escribir. Ella noto, mientras James hablaba, que había tomado ciertas libertades con el discurso, y estaba impresionada. El era tan… encantador, y sintió como si toda la escuela se estuviera enamorando de él de la forma en que ella lo estaba.

"Mientras entramos al año 1978, debemos recordar el seguir viendo hacía adelante. Más allá de los obstáculos que podríamos enfrentar," James finalizo con una sonrisa, mientras los estudiantes aplaudían a su discurso. "Gracias, gracias. Y ahora, Lily Evans."

Lily dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa. "Gracias, James," dijo, su corazón latiendo más rápido que nunca. "Buenas noches, a todos. Como todos sabrán, estamos aquí esta noche para recibir el nuevo año, y para muchos de nosotros, un nuevo año significa cambios."

"Como James dijo antes, un nuevo año les da a todos la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y ver hacía el futuro. Nos podemos concentrar en los maravillosos logros que hicimos en los pasados doce meses, y usarlos para guiarnos hacía mejores oportunidades. Hemos progresado mucho durante el año pasado, y para aquellos que ya tomaron sus OWLS, saben exactamente de que estoy hablando," dijo, generando una ligera risa.

"Sin embargo, a pesar de nuestros logros, no hemos sido perfectos. Hemos cometido errores, y algunos de ellos han sido a la expensa de otros. Hemos tratado a nuestros enemigos e incluso a nuestros amigos de formar que no deberían ser tratados. Hemos esperado más de otros incluso más de lo que nosotros hemos estado dispuestos a dar. Hemos roto nuestro corazón y nuestra confianza." Ella suspiro, sabiendo que talvez esto aplicaba más a ella que a cualquier otra persona en la habitación.

"Admitiré que yo, también, he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa. No he estado siempre ahí para mis amigos en tiempos de necesidad. No siempre he sido la más paciente, o amable, o fácil de tratar, y entiendo más que ninguna otra cosa que el Año Nuevo es el momento perfecto para reconocer todo esto." A pesar de su inmunidad de llorar enfrente de otros, Lily pudo sentir sus ojos llenarse de agua. _Que pasa conmigo?_ Se pregunto, tratando de conterlas.

"El año nuevo es una buena oportunidad de enmendar las cosas con aquellos que has lastimado, si esa persona esta dispuesta a escuchar. Si amas a esa persona, déjaselo saber a el o a ella. Hay demasiadas cosas que damos por sentado que no deberíamos, pero primero y principalmente, debemos mostrar nuestro aprecio por aquellas personas que nos importan. Para aquellos que he lastimado, en verdad, lo siento profundamente. En realidad me importas, y me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice.

Lily podía sentir las lagrimas caer (ella simplemente no pudo evitarlo) y trato de limpiarlas de sus mejillas, esperando que nadie lo hubiera notado. Ella esperaba, sin embargo, que James estuviera escuchando, ya que la disculpa era directamente dirigida a él. "Para concluir, espero que empiecen este nuevo año con buenas relaciones y una visión positiva. Empezar de cero puede hacer de este año nuevo el mejor que han tenido… así que háganlo el mejor."

El Gran Comedor, exploto en aplausos, mientras Lily dejaba rápidamente el escenario hasta la parte más alejada de la habitación. No podía dejar de llorar; tuvo suerte de poder hablar claramente a pesar de esto.

_Si no los dejas entrar, no te verán llorar_, Lily pensó para si, recordando su confesión a James simplemente días atrás. Siempre había intentado mantener las cosas embotelladas, y eso nunca la había llevado a nada. Ahora que había revelado algo personal, se sintió más ligera, libre, como si las cosas fueran a terminar bien después de todo.

Momentos después, mientras los estudiantes iniciaron la cuenta regresiva, Lily suspiro. Sabía que tenía que quedarse en el Gran Comedor hasta el "hurrah" final, pero planeaba irse tan pronto les deseara feliz año nuevo a sus amigos.

"_Diez! Nueve!"_

Quería unirse a los demás, pero su corazón no estaba concentrado en eso.

"_Ocho! Siete!"_

Veía la manecilla del reloj moverse, envidiaba a aquellos alrededor de ella que le darían felices la bienvenida al año nuevo.

"_Seis!"_

Lily sintió que le tocaron el hombro. Se giro para ver.

"James!?" exclamó, sorprendida por su súbita aparición.

"Ese fue un hermoso discurso," dijo sinceramente.

"James, lo siento," Lily le dijo seriamente. "En verdad –"

"_Tres! Dos!"_

"Lo se," James la interrumpió con una sonrisa.

"_Uno!" _

Mientras el reloj marcaba las doce, James jaló a Lily hacía él y la beso apasionadamente. Lily enredo sus brazos alrededor de él, volviéndose completamente despreocupada de todo lo demás a su alrededor y permitió profundizar el beso. La ilusión del cielo en el techo mostró fuegos artificiales, y en ese momento perfecto, Lily supo que 1978 sería su mejor año al menos por ahora.


	20. Completamente Incompleto

**Perdon por la tardanza pero ya aqui esta el ultimo capitulo.. he estado escribibiendo unos 3 o 4 capitulos extraa.. de lo qe pasa despues de que salen.. no incluye la boda ni ndd.. es màs bien la parte cuando deciden tener un bebe.. y ya saben en que terminaa todo esooo..aajajaj diganme si qieren que la continuee.. uds son los que me alientan a seguri escribiendo :) jaja bueno espero que les gustee.. dejenme un review con su opinion sobre si lo continuoo..**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH LEIGH FOR LET ME TRANSLATE YOUR STORY, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE IT HERE, IT'S ALL ABOUT HOW THEY DECIDE TO HAVE A BABY (HARRY), THE PREGNANCY AND ALL THAT STUFF I OBVIOUSLY STICK TO YOUR STORY BECAUSE I USE SOME OF THE SCENES HERE, IF YOU THINK IT'S NOT APPROPIATE TELL ME AND I WILL POST IT AS A DIFFERENT STORY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINION AND AGAIN THANK YOU VERY MUCHO :)**

* * *

**Capitulo Veinte**

"Lily, realmente, tenemos que irnos!" James exclamo, tratando de enderezarse en el sofá

Lily se rió y beso a James de todas formas, ligeramente jalándolo hacía abajo de nuevo. "Después," le dijo, no queriendo irse aun.

"Ahora," James trato de usar un tono molesto esta vez, pero no muy convincente – no podía mantenerse alejado de ella. "Esta bien, tal vez en unos minutos," murmuro, presionándose más cerca de ella. "No me había dado cuenta que me querías tanto."

"Oh, pero lo hago," dijo Lily sinceramente, profundizando el beso.

Aunque una parte de James se negaba, el finalmente gano la suficiente compostura para levantarse y romper el beso. "En verdad tenemos que irnos, Lily."

Lily se sentó, y sacudió la cabeza con una expresión confusa. "La única vez que me estoy lanzando a ti, y tu quieres ir a Hogsmade?" pregunto, sorprendida.

"Es solo que les prometimos a todos que los veríamos allá, y es nuestro último viaje antes de irnos," razono James. "Además, hay algo… er… importante que tengo que hacer allá."

Lily se cruzo de brazos. "Que es… secuestrar a Madame Rosmerta y traerla contigo para acá?"

James sonrió. "Buena idea… pero no. No te lo puedo decir en este momento, pero tenemos que irnos ahora. Confía en mi con esto, Lily – es importante."

Lily suspiró. "De acuerdo, James. Confió en ti." Se levanto y empezó a caminar hacía el agujero del retrato.

"Oh, y Lily?"

Lily se giro.

"Los eventos previos… continuaran?" James pregunto esperanzado.

Lily se mordió el labio y asintió. "Como me puedo resistir?"

James sonrio ampliamente. "Nunca nadie puede. Ahora vamos."

* * *

"Puedes creer que esta será nuestra ultima vez aquí juntos?" pregunto Lily tristemente.

Se sentó en el asiento normal, junto con James, Sirius, Jerrica, y Peter, en medio de las Tres Escobas, viendo a su alrededor un tanto nostálgica. Tomando un trajo de su cerveza de mantequilla, sonrió suavemente, recordando todos los felices momentos que tuvo en Hogsmade, y no podía imaginar a donde se había ido el tiempo.

"Lo se," agregó Jerrica asintiendo. "Que vamos a hacer sin las Tres Escobas?"

Sirius sacudió la cabeza. "Dejen de ser tan niñas!" respondió riendo. "Es nuestra ultima vez aquí como estudiantes, pero eso no significa que estamos desterrados para siempre. Aun podemos regresar."

Peter suspiro. "Aunque tiene razón. No sería lo mismo."

"Bueno, se que _yo_ volveré algún día," James anunció, sonriendo. "Madame Rosmerta no será capaz de sobrevivir sin mis visitas." Le mando un guiño a la joven, atractiva mesera, quién respondió con un entorno de ojos y un intento de no sonreír.

Lily lo golpeo ligeramente en el pecho. "Suena como que la próxima visita será solo," le dijo en tono molesto, bromeando.

James se encogió levemente, luego paso un brazo alrededor de la Premio Anual. "Tú sabes que nunca me dejaras, amor."

Sirius rió ante esto, mientras Selena y Remus se les unían, ambos con cervezas de mantequilla en la mano.

"Hey, donde han estado escondiéndose ustedes dos enamorados?" pregunto Sirius.

Selena se sonrojo profundamente con el comentario, mientras Remus parecía relativamente distraído. Aunque era obvio que los dos tenían sentimientos el uno hacía el otro (y probablemente habían actuado de acuerdo a estos sentimientos), nada era oficial aun, y hasta donde Selena estaba enterada, nadie sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

"Estábamos en la barra ordenando nuestras bebidas," mintió Remus. (De hecho los dos habían estado besándose detrás del edificio.)

Selena asintió para corroborar la historia, mientras los dos se sentaban. Los siete amigos continuaron platicando sobre sus recuerdos que tuvieron lugar en esa villa al pasar de los años.

Cuando terminaron sus bebidas, los amigos se dirigieron hacía afuera, donde discutieron sus planes para la tarde.

"En verdad quiero ir a la Boutique de Sadie y ver si hay algo bonito que pueda usar para la boda de la hermana de Lily," Jerrica anunció. "Había un cupón en Witch Weekly."

"Cuenta conmigo!" Selena exclamo, sacando un cupón ella también. "Yo también necesito algo que ponerme."

"Por que las chicas no pueden usar el mismo vestido dos veces?" pregunto Sirius incrédulo. "Yo planeo usar la misma túnica de gala que en el Banquete de Año Nuevo."

Remus se cruzó de brazos. "Bueno, mientras todas ustedes van a buscar ropa, yo quiero ir a Honeydukes y comprar algo de chocolate por ultima vez. Alguien quiere venir conmigo?"

Peter sonrió. "Yo iré."

"James, tu que harás?" pregunto Lily

James sacudió la cabeza. "Es información ultra secreta," respondió, seriamente. "Solo Canuto puede venir conmigo."

Aunque esto confundió a Lily, asintió. "Bueno," dijo. "Entonces iré a Sadie con las chicas."

Todos empezando a agarrar su camino, cuando súbitamente James tomo la mano de Lily y la jalo hacía él.

"Que pasa, James?" pregunto Lily, más confundida que antes.

"Veme en Honeydukes como en una hora, esta bien?" le susurro al oído.

Lily le dio una media sonrisa. "Claro," respondió lentamente, antes de ir corriendo con sus amigas.

* * *

"Que piensan de este?" Jerrica pregunto, sosteniendo un vestido morado. "Quiero decir, es bonito, pero es para mi?"

Lily sonrio. "Te grita desesperadamente. Ahora ve a probartelo."

Jerrica se dirigió a los vestidores mientras Selena iba saliendo.

Selena giro con un vestido rosa que había escogido. "Como se ve?" pregunto.

"Maravilloso," dijo Lily sinceramente. "Todas las Muggle en la boda de Petunia te estarán preguntando a ti y a Jerrica donde compraron sus vestidos."

Selena ladeo la cabeza pensando. "Los invitados no saben que somos brujas?"

Lily sacudió la cabeza. "No exactamente, y no somos quien para decirles. Tenemos que tener cuidado con lo que decimos alrededor de ellos, sabes? Ni siquiera se si la familia de Vernon sabe."

Selena asintió entendiendo.

De repente dos de los vestidores se abrieron. Jerrica salio, luciendo hermosa en el vestido que había escogido, y volteo para ver quien más había salido a su lado. Y era nada más y nada menos que Greta Catchlove, usando el mismo vestido que ella.

Jerrica, Lily y Selena intercambiaron miradas, mientras Greta pretendía ignorarlas y hablar con su amiga (una semi-familiar Ravenclaw que había estado parada cerca) antes de regresar al vestidor.

"El vestido luce muchísimo mejor en ti que en ella," Selena le dijo a Jerrica.

Jerrica sonrió. "Gracias, Lena. Que fue lo que le paso a esa chica de todas formas? Ella como que se desapareció del planeta cuando tu y James volvieron."

Lily sonrio. "Escuche que regreso con Amos. Los patanes se merecen los unos a los otros."

"Puedo escucharlas!" grito una voz desde los vestidores.

Las tres chicas rieron por lo bajo, sabiendo que el karma al fin había cobrado cuentas.

* * *

Mientras dejaban la tienda, James guardo la pequeña caja, y se giro hacía Sirius.

"Crees que le gustara?" pregunto nervioso.

Sirius suspiro, habiendo contestado la misma pregunta unas 10 veces hasta el momento. "Si," respondió. "Le encantara."

James sonrió para si, satisfecho con su respuesta. Luego, se puso nervioso de nuevo.

"Que tal si dice que no?"

Sirius sacudió la cabeza. "Sabes que eso no va a pasar, amigo. No después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar este año."

"Hombre, siento como si me estuviera preparando para mi primer partido de Quidditch," dijo James riendo. "Solo espero que resulte mejor que el partido."

"Oh, recuerdo eso… te caíste de la escoba a los 5 minutos de haber iniciado el juego, no?" Sirius rió.

James asintió. "No fue exactamente mi momento de gloria." Dijo sonriendo.

Sirius le sonrió a su amigo. "No te preocupes, Cornamentita. Ella estara emocionada."

"Eso espero," respondió James. Pauso por un momento. "Gracias por venir conmigo. No sabes lo que significa esto para mi."

"Cuando quieras, James. Se que harías lo mismo por mi."

Y ahora, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

"Así que, que creen que estén haciendo los chicos ahora?" Lily pregunto mientras caminaban por Hogsmade.

"Sirius esta por ahí con tu loco novio, realizando una clase de misión secreta – recuerdas?" Jerrica rió. "Me pregunto si no incluye alguna clase de broma de Zonko?"

Selena se encogió de hombros. "Quieren checar Zonko por ellos?" sugirió, esperando que Remus estuviera ahí de casualidad.

Lily vio la hora y negó con la cabeza. "Ustedes pueden adelantarse. Le prometí a James que lo vería en Honeydukes en unos minutos. Les haré saber cual era la misión secreta tan pronto me diga."

"Buena suerte!" le dijeron sus amigas antes de separarse.

Lily se giro para ver a James paseando frente a su tienda de dulces favorita. Sonrio para si, preguntandose que tenía en mente. "Llegaste un poco temprano," le dijo.

James le sonrió de vuelta. "Ven acá," le dijo, tomando su mano y llevando bajando la calle, directamente enfrente de un árbol.

"Recuerdas donde es aquí?" pregunto

Lily negó con la cabeza, confundida. "El lugar más al azar que podrías pensar?" trato de adivinar bromeando.

James se cruzo de brazos. "Lily. No lo recuerdas? Este es el lugar donde nos besamos por primera vez."

"Oh no, como pude olvidarlo?" Lily rió con naturalidad. "No te bofetee ese día, o si?"

James sonrió. "Fue el chico más feliz en el mundo esa noche. Había estado enamorado de ti desde hacía tanto y esa fue la primera vez que vi que tu talvez podrías llegar a enamorarte de mi algún día."

"Tenías razón," dijo Lily, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Si te amo, James."

"Es bueno escucharlo." Pauso por un momento. "Te ves tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, Lily," continuo. "Y se que suena absolutamente cliché y cursi en este momento, pero no me importa. Quiero que sepas que cuando estamos juntos, me haces más feliz como nadie más me ha hecho sentir. Nunca sentí por otra chica lo que siento por ti ahora."

Lily no pudo contener una sonrisa. Pudo sentir sus ojos empezar a humedecerse.

"Me conoces mejor que nadie, y creo que te conozco por igual a ti. Se que no nombrarías a un niño con un nombre que te recuerde alguna comida. Se que eres un huevo duro de quebrar, pero una ves que te abres a alguien, eres ferozmente leal a esa persona. Se que odias jugar al ajedrez mágico, pero que lo juegas conmigo aun así sólo para callarme. Y se que tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás haya visto."

"Lily, amo tu sonrisa. Haría cualquier cosa en mi poder para hacerte feliz. Y se que somos jóvenes, pero si me preguntaras con quién me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida, mi respuesta seria igual ahora como en cincuenta años. La respuesta eres tu y siempre serás tu, porque sin ti, estoy completamente incompleto."

Se arrodillo y saco la pequeña caja del bolsillo de su túnica. Lo abrió para revelar un anillo, y luego ver largamente a una sorprendida Lily.

"Así que te pregunto ahora, en medio de Hogsmade, si me permitirías hacerlo posible." Tomo una gran bocanada de aire. "Lily, te casarías conmigo?"

Lily trataba de apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos, pero no podía. "Si!" Le dijo, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. "Nada me haría más feliz."

James sonrió y deslizo el anillo en el dedo de Lily. "No hay bofetada?" pregunto bromeando, tratando de contener su felicidad. "Por que deberías saber, me gustan las ardientes pelirrojas."

"Acostúmbrate," le dijo sonriendo, mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor de el. Se paro de puntitas y lo beso. "Por que estas atrapado con la pelirroja más ardiente de todas."

"Bien," James contesto, besándola de vuelta. "Estoy dispuesto a aceptar el reto."

Y mientras caminaban lejos de Honeydukes, mano con mano, ellos sabían que estaban listos para enfrentar cualquier reto que se les presentara en el camino.


End file.
